


Der Spezialist

by KMZ



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Nick hat ein heikles, sehr intimes Problem, welches ihm ziemlich unangenehm ist. Juliette ist zwar einfühlsam, drängt ihn jedoch endlich mal zu einem Spezialisten zu gehen, nur ist Nick ein Grimm und kein gewöhnlicher Mensch. Nick schlägt einen Weg ein, der ihm logisch erscheint, doch ändert diese Entscheidung mehr, als er ahnen kann. [Nick Burkhardt x Sean Renard]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ich beginne hier mal neben meiner episch langen „Grimmytales-Trilogie“ eine weitere Geschichte aus der Welt des Grimms.  
> Sie wird weniger dramatisch sein, vielleicht hin und wieder ein wenig witzig, natürlich auch sexy und soll eher etwas für nebenher sein. Ich schreibe diesmal ausschließlich aus Nicks Sicht und man sollte nicht jedes Wort so ernst nehmen. Auch hier werde ich mich um ein Happy End bemühen. Mir schwebt da schon etwas vor. Da ich noch an dieser Geschichte schreibe, werden die Kapitel eher in gemäßigtem Tempo erscheinen.  
> Im Moment habe ich einfach so viele Ideen, die ich unbedingt aufschreiben muss, auch auf die Gefahr hin euch zu nerven ^^  
> So, gebt mir ein Feedback, einen Kommentar und oder Kudos, wenn euch die Geschichte gefällt.  
> Danke schon mal und nun viel Spaß beim 1. Kapitel.  
> ***********************************************

„Ach Nick … denkst du nicht, es wäre besser zu einem Arzt zu gehen?“ Juliette gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen und legte sich dann neben ihn. Seit einer Stunde küssten, streichelten und berührten sie sich, ohne, dass Nicks Glied sich nur annähernd versteifte.  
„Ich war doch erst beim Check und der Doc war begeistert von meiner Kondition, erinnerst du dich?“ erwiderte Nick matt und rieb sich über das Gesicht.  
„Ich meinte eher einen Spezialisten, Nick!“ Sie klang besorgt und streichelte aufmunternd seine Schulter.  
„Das geht doch jetzt schon seit Wochen so und vielleicht hat dein Problem nur eine ganz simple organische Ursache und lässt sich einfach beheben …“, schlug sie einfühlsam vor. Nick drehte sich von ihr weg und zog sich die Decke über den nackten und absolut nicht erregten Körper.  
Wochen? Es ging seit exakt 95 Tagen so, dachte er resigniert. Anfänglich hatte er seine Unempfänglichkeit für Juliettes Reize auf seinen stressigen Polizisten-Beruf und seine Grimm-Berufung geschoben, welche ihm mitunter sehr viel abverlangten. Seine Freundin war rücksichtsvoll, tolerant und kreativ. Sie überraschte ihn mit leckerem Essen, Öl-Massagen, Reizwäsche und brachte vor ein paar Tagen sogar einen Vibrator ins Spiel. Alles, um Nick und seine desinteressierte Männlichkeit aus der Reserve zu locken. Bei alle ihren liebevollen Bemühungen und ihrer Anteilnahme, konnte Nick jedoch gut spüren, dass sie langsam das Vertrauen in ihn verlor oder schlimmer noch, argwöhnte, er hätte eine andere Frau, bei der er sich heimlich austoben würde. Was totaler Unsinn war, denn im besten Fall fiel er neuerdings todmüde ins Bett. Aber Nick verstand auch, dass er endlich die Initiative ergreifen müsste, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er zumindest Interesse an ihr und einem funktionierenden Sexleben hatte.  
„Ich denk drüber nach …“, murmelte er matt und das tat er wirklich. Allerdings nicht darüber zu einem Urologen zu gehen, um ihn um Rat bei einer Erektionsstörung zu fragen. Nick war der festen Überzeugung, die auf seinen archaischen Instinkten beruhte, dass sein „Problem“ etwas mit seiner Grimm-Identität zu tun hatte. Es war ganz gewiss keine gewöhnliche, körperliche Komplikation, die eines menschlichen Spezialisten bedurfte. Nur wer könnte ihm helfen?  
Hank schied aus, denn sein Partner wusste auch nur die Erklärungen über die Welt der Wesen, die er von ihm hatte. Monroe und Rosalee waren eine Option, doch war es fraglich, ob Nick sich überwinden konnte dieses extrem heikle Thema mit den beiden zu besprechen. Seine Mutter wüsste vielleicht sogar eine Antwort, doch gab es kaum etwas Peinlicheres, als mit der eigenen Mutter über eine Erektionsstörung zu sprechen. Sie schied ganz definitiv aus. Schon alleine die Vorstellung ihr eine E-Mail zu schreiben: „Hallo Mom, ich hätte da mal eine Frage: Wenn Juliette mich küsst und mein Penis nicht steif wird, könnte das daran liegen, dass ich ein Grimm bin …?“  
Undenkbar!  
Eigentlich, dachte er verstimmt, gab es nur eine Person, die von einem Grimm möglicherweise mehr Ahnung hatte, als er selbst. Sean Renard.  
Nick war sich zwar nicht sicher, was der Captain alles über Grimms wusste, doch er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es mehr war, als er selbst wusste. Als Nick sich vorstellte ihn um Hilfe zu bitten, stellte er erstaunt fest, dass es ihm weniger ausmachte, als Monroe zum Thema „fehlende Härte“ zu befragen. Was an sich schon absurd war. Aber vielleicht lag es daran, dass das Blutbad sein Freund war und der Captain nicht.  
Über seine Gedanken war Nick eingenickt, schreckte nun aber aus dem Schlaf hoch. Juliette schlief friedlich neben ihm und er zog sich ganz leise an.  
Bevor er Renard fragen würde, würde er erst einmal noch die allerletzte Möglichkeit zu Rate ziehen. Vielleicht stand in den Büchern im Wohnwagen eine Information über sexuelle Unlust bei einem Grimm. 

 

Stunden später blätterte er mit fehlendem Enthusiasmus eine weitere Seite um. Natürlich hatte er bisher nichts gefunden, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob die fremdsprachigen Abschnitte nicht vielleicht Informationen enthielten, die er brauchte. Doch auch da gab es nur eine Lösung: Renard. Der könnte ihm die Absätze vielleicht übersetzen. Ernüchtert fuhr er nach Hause und duschte. Dann weckte er Juliette und sie nahm ihm das Versprechen ab, sich um einen Termin bei einem Spezialisten zu kümmern.  
Nick versprach es großzügig und fuhr dann mit dezent schlechtem Gewissen ins PD.

Er ging nicht gleich zu Renard, sondern verbrachte den Tag mehr oder weniger noch mal damit über seine verrückte Entscheidung nachzudenken. Unauffällig beobachtete er den Captain und kam immer wieder zu dem Schluss, dass er die einzige Person war, die ihm helfen könnte. Wenn sich einer mit übernatürlichen Sachen auskannte, wenn jemand den Bezug zu dieser Welt hatte, wenn jemand metadenken konnte, dann Sean Renard. Hatte der keine Idee, könnte er immer noch zu einem menschlichen Spezialisten gehen und sich damit Juliettes Wunsch beugen.

 

Gegen Nachmittag holte Nick ein paarmal tief und langsam Luft und ging dann zum Büro des Captains. Er klopfte höflich und kurz und trat dann gleich ein. Sean hob den Kopf und sah ihn fragend an als er eintrat und die Tür leise hinter sich schloss.  
„Probleme, Nick?“  
„Könnte man so sagen, ja.“ Dabei rieb er sich seine feuchten Hände an der Hose ab.  
Der Captain wartete geduldig, doch Nick kamen der Ort und der Zeitpunkt plötzlich mehr als falsch vor. Jederzeit könnte jemand den Raum betreten und ihn dabei erwischen, wie er gerade vor dem Captain seine Hosen runterließ, im übertragenen Sinne betrachtet.  
„Nick? Alles in Ordnung?“  
Sean, der ein wenig in seinem Stuhl nach unten gerutscht war, setzte sich nun gerade hin und musterte ihn intensiv.  
„Nein, eher nicht. Doch ich stelle gerade fest, dass ich besser nicht hier darüber sprechen sollte.“  
„Worum geht es denn?“ Klang Sean etwa neugierig oder sogar schadenfroh? Aus verengten Augen betrachtete er ihn und musste seine Meinung revidieren. Sean sah nicht so aus, als wäre er an Spott interessiert. Sein Blick war tendenziell ernst und besorgt.  
„Ich sagte doch, nicht hier. Kannst du heute gegen Mitternacht zum Waldhaus kommen?“ Beide kannten die Hütte im Wald nur zu gut. Misstrauen flackerte durch Seans helle Augen.  
„Warum um Mitternacht? Ist das nicht ein bisschen klischeehaft, Nick?“  
„Ich will dir keinen Heiratsantrag machen, Captain. Ich brauche deine Hilfe bei einem Problem und kann nicht eher von Juliette weg“, knurrte Nick einen Hauch zu unhöflich. Renards bis dahin tendenziell offenes Gesicht verschloss sich augenblicklich.  
„In Ordnung! Dann solltest du jetzt weiterarbeiten, Detective!“, sagte er kalt und blickte wieder in seine Akte. Gekränkt sah Nick ihn an, musste jedoch zugeben, dass er genau diese Reaktion provoziert hatte. Warum nur gelang es ihnen beiden nie normal miteinander umzugehen. Warum lag unter allem immer diese Aggression?  
„Danke“, sagte Nick leise und stand auf.  
„Du musst mir nicht danken, denn ich habe dir ja noch gar nicht geholfen“, murmelte Sean undeutlich. Nick verstand jedes Wort. Es brachte ihn auf, doch er hatte sich so gut unter Kontrolle, dass er nur die Tür des Büros einen Hauch zu fest schloss.  
„Arschloch!“, flüsterte er leise und versuchte herauszufinden, ob es ein Fehler war den Captain zu involvieren.

 

Nach dem Abendessen, sahen Juliette und er ein paar Serien an und verzichteten nach dem gestrigen Fiasko auf einen neuen Versuch des Liebesspieles. Nick dachte noch ein paar Minuten über seine Flunkerei nach. Auf ihre Frage hin, hatte er Juliette gesagt, dass er morgen einen Termin bei einem Spezialisten hatte. Ganz gelogen war es nicht, denn Renard war eine Art Spezialist und wenn er eine Minuten nach Mitternacht zum Haus im Wald kommen würde, wäre es auch schon morgen.

Leise schlich sich Nick dann nachts aus dem Haus und fuhr kindischerweise wirklich die letzten Kilometer so langsam, dass er nach Mitternacht am Haus sein würde.  
Sean war noch nicht da und für ein paar Augenblicke zweifelte Nick daran, ob er kommen würde. Doch dann sah er die Lichter seines Autos und musste zugeben, dass er nie ernsthaft damit gerechnet hätte, dass Renard ihm Hilfe verweigern würde. Immerhin war der Grimm ein fester Bestandteil in seinem Plan. Einem Plan, den leider niemand außer dem Captain selbst kannte.  
Als er ausstieg und Nick ihn ansah, während er langsam auf ihn zukam, war er sich wieder nicht mehr so ganz sicher, wer dieser Kerl war. Der geradlinige, kategorische Captain im PD war die eine Sache. Diese Facette war überaus glaubwürdig und beeindruckend. Doch dieser Mann, den er nun sah, hatte nur bedingt etwas mit dem Captain Renard zu tun.  
Einmal lag das natürlich an der dunklen Kleidung. Aber auch Seans Gesicht wirkte viel düsterer als tagsüber. Als Captain hatte er eher das seriöse, energische Auftreten einer Autoritätsperson. Jetzt hatte er die Aura eines erbarmungslosen Killers und trotzdem war da eine Weichheit in seinem Blick, die Nick im PD nie entdecken konnte.

„Worum geht’s?“, fragte Renard auch unumwunden und sah ihn eindringlich an. Seine Körpersprache sagte überdeutlich: Beeile dich, ich will hier weg! Nick verstand das gut. Hier waren sie zum ersten Mal als Grimm und Wesen aufeinandergeprallt. Es war schmerzhaft, sehr intensiv und wirkte immer noch nach. Keiner der beiden hatte gute Erinnerungen an den Ort und trotzdem verband sie dieser Ort, denn Sean hatte recht. Hier hatte Nick zum ersten Mal seine Fähigkeiten als Grimm eingesetzt und damit Erfolg gehabt. Es war ein positiver Ort, doch gleichzeitig mit einer großen Brutalität besetzt.  
„Wie gut kennst du dich mit der Anatomie und oder der Psyche eines Grimms aus?“, fragte Nick und hoffte, dass er beiläufig klang. Seans Blick verengte sich argwöhnisch.  
„Warum willst du das wissen? Ist etwas passiert? Hat sich etwas verändert?“  
„In gewisser Weise, ja. Kannst du mir jetzt meine Frage beantworten?“  
Sie starrten sich eine Weile wortlos taxierend an. Nick verstand seine Skepsis nur zu gut. Er selbst würde vermutlich ähnlich reagieren, wenn er Renard wäre.  
„Ich weiß nur bedingt Bescheid. Was genau willst du wissen?“  
Gut, der Captain machte es ihm nicht leicht und Nick musste einsehen, dass er keine Informationen bekommen würde, wenn er nicht selbst ein wenig nachgab.  
„Es geht um ein gewisses anatomisches Problem …“ Als er den Satz begann, merkte er, dass er ihn nie bis zum Ende gedacht hatte. Er stockte und suchte nach den passenden Worten, die ihn am wenigstens blamieren würden.  
„Wachsen dir Hörner?“, fragte Sean nüchtern und verzog keine Miene.  
„Was?“, fragte Nick verdutzt und merkte dann, dass es ein Scherz sein sollte. Er grinste kurz, schüttelte angedeutet den Kopf und merkte doch, dass es gewirkt hatte. Sean hatte es tatsächlich geschafft ihn ein wenig zu entspannen.  
„Nein, schön wäre es. Es geht aber schon irgendwie um ein Horn. Ist dir die Sexualität der Grimms geläufig?“ Der Captain zuckte nur abweisend die Schultern und Nick konnte sehen, dass er sich sichtlich unwohl bei diesem abstrakten Thema fühlte. So wie er auch, verdammt. Wieder suchte er verzweifelt nach Worten und wieder sprach Sean.  
„Nick, wenn du mir nicht klar und deutlich sagen kannst, was du wissen willst, stehen wir im Morgengrauen immer noch hier. Ich würde gern noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf bekommen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht …“  
„Ja, du hast recht“, sagte Nick schnell und sprach gleich weiter, eher er wieder den Faden verlor „Es geht um Erektionsprobleme. Meine Erektionsprobleme, die ich seit etwa drei Monaten habe. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es etwas mit meiner Identität als Grimm zu tun hat, doch in den Büchern meiner Tante findet sich nichts. Allerdings gibt es da Passagen in fremden Sprachen, die ich nicht übersetzen kann. Hast du von so einem Problem bezüglich der Sexualität der Grimms schon mal gehört?“ Die Worte sprudelten nun nur so aus Nick heraus und er war erleichtert, dass er sie über die Lippen brachte, ohne sich zu verhaspeln. Allerdings starrte ihn sein Captain derart fassungslos an, dass er befürchtete er würde gleich wortlos ins Auto springen und wegfahren. Immerhin lachte er nicht und sah auch sonst wenig amüsiert aus.  
„Wieso fragst du nicht Monroe oder Rosalee danach?“, fragte er dann mit dunkler Stimme und ließ Nick keinen Moment aus den Augen, als erwartet er, dass sich der Grimm nun puffend in Luft auflösen würde, nach so einer bizarren Frage.  
„Weil sie noch weniger Ahnung haben als du. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du mehr über Grimms weißt als jeder von uns, mich eingeschlossen. Nun wäre es an der Zeit dein Wissen zu teilen, denn ich würde gern mal wieder mit meiner hübschen Freundin schlafen, ehe sie sich einen anderen Mann ins Bett holt.“ Der letzte Satz klang viel vorwurfsvoller als Nick ihn gemeint hatte. Noch immer hing dieser Bann zwischen ihnen, doch eigentlich sprachen sie nicht mehr darüber. Nick konnte auch sofort sehen, wie Seans Blick von missbilligend zu aggressiv wechselte.  
„Du willst meine Hilfe und machst mir im selben Moment Vorwürfe? Denkst du, das ist der richtige Weg?“, sagte Renard kalt und wandte sich ab, um zu seinem Auto zu gehen. Nick überlegte keine Sekunde, sondern lief ihm nach und packte ihn am Arm.  
„Warte. Tut mir leid. Das war nicht so gemeint. Ich bin nur ein wenig dünnhäutig, weil Juliette langsam misstrauisch wird und sie mir ständig in den Ohren liegt, ich solle zu einem Spezialisten gehen.“  
„Dann tu das doch.“ Sean machte sich von seiner Hand los, blieb aber stehen.  
„Das tue ich auch, denn ich habe dich gefragt.“  
„Ich bin kein Spezialist, Nick. Weder für Grimms, noch für Erektionsprobleme und schon gar nicht für deine Freundin.“ Aufmerksam sah der Captain ihn an. Kein Lächeln war in seinem Gesicht zu entdecken. Er legte sogar den Kopf ein wenig schief, als würde er gar nicht verstehen, was Nick von ihm wollte.  
„Vielleicht ist es ein rein menschliches Problem, Nick. Und damit kenne ich mich nicht aus.“  
„Würdest du … dir wenigstens die Passagen in den Büchern ansehen?“, fragte Nick resigniert und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Dann müsste er wohl doch in den ziemlich sauren Apfel beißen und Monroe und Rosalee um Hilfe bitte. Wenn er das tat – war er sich plötzlich sehr sicher – dann würden dunkle Geheimnisse ans Licht kommen, die er mit niemand teilen wollte. Na ja, niemand stimmte nicht ganz, denn Sean stand immer noch neben ihm und seufzte nun leise zustimmend.  
„Von mir aus. Fahr vor …“, sagte er nur desinteressiert und stieg in seinen Wagen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dank dem Feiertag und dem Lärm der Vögel 5 Uhr morgens, hatte ich Zeit ein Kapitel fertig zu machen.   
> Viel Spaß!  
> *************************************************************************************************************

Sie trafen sich am Wohnwagen wieder und Nick schloss ohne eine Erklärung zu geben auf. Irgendwie hatte er dabei das dubiose Gefühl, dass Sean schon mal ohne sein Wissen an diesem Ort gewesen war. Vielleicht war er aber auch nur leicht paranoid, denn immerhin lud er gerade ein Zauberbiest in seine heiligen Hallen ein, weil er Erektionsprobleme hatte. Wenn er Renard aber nun auf sein vages Gefühl hin ansprechen würde, würde der vermutlich gleich wieder gehen. Besonders interessiert und begeistert war er vorher schon nicht gewesen und wenn er ihn jetzt mit seinen Verdächtigungen konfrontierte, konnte er gleich zu Monroe gehen. Trotzdem beobachtete Nick den Captain aus den Augenwinkeln gespannt und war irgendwie sogar enttäuscht, dass der Mann sich weder zu diesem Ort äußerte, noch irgendwie besonders überrascht aussah.

Die Bücher lagen noch aufgeschlagen auf dem Tisch. Er überließ Sean den Platz auf dem Stuhl und zeigte ihm nur die Passagen. Konzentriert las Sean den ersten Text stumm und schlug das Buch dann kommentarlos zu.  
„Das nächste!“, forderte er einsilbig und vertiefte sich in einen längeren Text in Deutsch.  
„Willst du wissen, wie du einem Maulbären am besten das Fell abziehst?“, fragte er und sah Nick direkt in die Augen. Aus einem unerklärlichen Grund überlief dabei ein heißer Schauer Nicks Rückgrat und verschwand zwischen seinen Pobacken und er schüttelte nur wortlos den Kopf. Der Captain schlug das Buch zu und wollte das nächste.  
„Nein. Weiter!“ Wieder gab er ihm nach ein paar Momenten das dicke Buch zurück und Nick legte ihm das letzte Buch hin und deutete verzweifelt auf die lange Passage, die in Französisch verfasst war. Sean las diesmal halblaut und Nick sah ihn nur fasziniert an. Er mochte die Sprache schon immer ziemlich gern, obwohl er kaum ein Wort verstehen konnte. Aber sie hatte einen so weichen und beinah erotischen Klang, dass er gern lauschte. Aus Seans Mund klangen die Worte nun wie eine ernstgemeinte Liebeserklärung. Überhaupt nicht mehr, als er sie ihm übersetzte:  
„Als mich der Fischer in die Tiefe des Sees hinab ließ, erwartete es mich dort schon, um mich zu filetieren wie ein Metzger die Lende eines Schweines zerteilt. Dank der Furcht des Fischers, der mich ohne Absprache wieder nach oben zog, kann ich diese Zeilen überhaupt schreiben.   
Willst du mehr über den Troggrundler wissen, Nick?“  
„Nein, danke!“, sagte Nick enttäuscht und nahm ihm das Buch weg, um es zurückzustellen.  
Verzweifelt rieb er sich über das Gesicht und suchte nach einem Ausweg. Als er sich umdrehte und Sean immer noch am Tisch sitzen sah, hob er erstaunt die Brauen.  
„Ich werde mich umhören“, sagte der Captain kurzangebunden und stand auf.  
„Was heißt, du hörst dich um? Hilfst du mir jetzt?“ Nick klang beschämend ratlos und errötete doch tatsächlich als der Captain ihn wieder auf diese erheiterte-ungläubige Weise musterte.  
„Ich kenne da jemand, der Rat wissen könnte, doch ich kann dir eine Information jetzt schon geben. Allerdings bin ich mir sicher, dass du sie schon weißt. Erst recht, wenn du dich schon durch all diese Unterlagen gewühlt hast. Was ist dir dabei aufgefallen, Nick?“ Er blinzelte überrumpelt und sagte dann langsam:  
„Dass kein Grimm je von einem Partner, Frau, Mann, Freund usw. sprich?“  
„Richtig. Vielleicht sind Grimms langfristig nicht in der Lage Beziehungen welcher Art auch immer aufrechtzuerhalten. Aber …“ Sean brach ab und sah zur Seite.  
„Aber?“, frage Nick neugierig nach.  
„Aber du bist anders und vielleicht findet sich so ein Schlupfloch. Eins noch: Sprich mich nicht darauf an, schon gar nicht im PD. Wenn ich Informationen für dich habe, werde ich es dich wissen lassen. Gute Nacht, Nick!“  
„Gute Nacht …“, flüstertet Nick und lauschte Renards Wagen. Er würde ihm helfen und das war es doch, was er wollte. Oder nicht? Warum fühlte er sich nun von Renards kühlem Verhalten so gekränkt, obwohl er ihn doch gar nicht anders kannte und auch nichts anderes von ihm erwarten durfte?

 

Seine Antwort auf Juliettes Nachfrage am nächsten Morgen war, dass der Spezialist ein paar Tests gemacht hat und nun auf die Ergebnisse wartete.  
„Musstest du … Pornos anschauen?“, fragte sie ihn wissbegierig in einer Mischung aus Mitgefühl aber auch einer guten Portion wissenschaftlicher Neugier. Unwillkürlich dachte Nick daran wie Sean den französischen Text vorgelesen hatte und sagt belegt:  
„So was in der Art, ja.“  
„Und?“  
„Nichts und. Können wir drüber sprechen, wenn ich die Ergebnisse habe?“  
„Aber ja. Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht nerven. Ich bin nur neugierig, denn in der Tiermedizin gibt es ja diese Art Probleme eher nicht und wenn das bei Zuchtbullen oder so passiert, wird da nachgeholfen, indem …“  
„Oh bitte, Juliette! Verschone mich!“ Erschrocken sah sie Nick an und lächelte dann entschuldigend.   
„Du hast recht. Das ist auch keine wirklich hilfreiche Veranschaulichung. Ich werde einfach geduldig sein und bin sicher, dass es keine körperliche Ursache hat und alles nur eine Frage der Entspannung ist. Du warst die letzte Zeit so viel unterwegs und solltest wirklich mal eine Nacht komplett durchschlafen und vor allem auch mal geistig abschalten. Wollen wir heute vielleicht ins Kino? In das kuschlige Programmkino, du weißt schon? Wo immer diese alten Schinken laufen. Ich glaube, in der Zeitung gelesen zu haben, dass heute einer deiner Lieblingsfilme ‚Blade Runner‘ kommt. Wie sieht es aus?“   
Wie konnte er da nein sagen? Er mochte es weder seine Freundin zu enttäuschen, noch wollte er den Film verpassen, obwohl er ihn schon unzählige Mal gesehen hatte. Ein Grund war aber auch, dass er in dieser Zeit weder mit Juliette sprechen musste, noch dass sein Körper auf ihre Annäherung reagieren musste.  
„Ja, gern. Treffen wir uns viertel vor acht Uhr vor dem Kino?“ Sie nickte begeistert und dann verabschieden sie sich.

 

Im PD vermied es Nick explizit sich nach Renard umzusehen. Er wollte ihn nicht unter Druck setzen aber auch nicht den Eindruck erwecken, dass er schon so sehr auf dem Zahnfleisch kroch, dass er sich das anmerken lassen musste.  
„Weißt du, was mit dem Cap ist?“, fragte ihn Hank gegen Mittag. Nick, stolz auf sich noch nicht ein Mal in Renards Büro gesehen zu haben, fuhr herum. Sein Raum war leer.  
„Nee, was ist mit ihm?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Frage ich dich ja. Er war heute noch nicht hier.“  
„Und warum soll ich das wissen? Bin ich seine … keine Ahnung … welche Haustiere er zu Hause hat!“, knurrte Nick unerwartet gereizt.  
„Entspann dich, Nick. Er hatte keine Haustiere, wir waren in seiner Wohnung. Erinnerst du dich?“  
„Vage.“  
„Und ich frage dich, weil du der Einzige hier bist, der eine privatere Verbindung zum Captain hat.“  
„Was? Spinnst du?“  
„Warum regst du dich denn so auf? Ich meine …“ Hank flüsterte nun „weil er ist, was er ist und du bist, was du bist.“  
„Und deswegen weiß ich wo er sich herumtreibt?“ Hank rollte genervt die Augen.  
„Du bist in den letzten Wochen wirklich reizbar, mein Freund. Aber auch wenn du es nicht hören willst, so bist du doch der Einzige von uns allen hier, der ihm persönlich am nahesten steht. Wenn auch nicht ausschließlich auf einem positiven Weg. Und letztlich war es einfach nur eine Frage. Vergiss es einfach!“  
Hanks Telefon klingelte und er wirkte ziemlich froh rangehen und dieses absurde Streitgespräch mit Nick beenden zu dürfen. Verstimmt sah Nick seinen Partner noch eine Weile an und musste ihm recht geben. Er war wirklich ziemlich empfindlich in der letzten Zeit. Schlimmer war eigentlich, dass er durchaus das Bedürfnis nach Körperkontakt hatte, sich aber fast schon davor fürchtete Juliette zu bedrängen, weil dann wieder nichts passierte. Er war offenbar in einer Art Kreislauf gefangen, welcher vielleicht eine psychische, stressbedingte Ursache hatte.   
Vielleicht aber auch nur einen Grimm-physische Besonderheit, die er dringend in Erfahrung bringen musste. Vielleicht begann er sich zurück zu entwickeln und endete als eine asexuelle Kampfmaschine. Großer Gott! In seinem Becken flammte es jäh heiß auf und der drehte den Kopf zur Tür. Captain Renard betrat den Raum und wurde gleich von zwei anderen Detectives flankiert, die ihn mit Fragen überhäuften.   
Renard sah aus wie immer. Sein Gesicht war verschlossen, sein Blick war auf niemanden bestimmtes gerichtet, doch die horizontalen Sorgenfalten erschienen Nick tiefer als sonst. War er in seinen Angelegenheiten unterwegs gewesen? Falls ja, stellte sich bei ihm gerade ein zartes, schlechtes Gewissen ein, denn ein Grimm sollte den Captain des PPD nicht von seiner Arbeit abhalten. Kein einziges Mal sah er zu Nick, der ihn ununterbrochen beobachtete, um herauszufinden, ob er etwas in Erfahrung gebracht hatte. Erst, als er die Tür zu seinem Büro öffnete, schenkte er Nick einen schnellen Blick.  
Aber es war bei Weitem keine Erlösung. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sein Blick war dunkel und so rätselhaft, dass sich Nick keinen Reim darauf machen konnte. Das war vermutlich ein sehr schlechtes Zeichen. Er rutschte noch etwa eine Stunde auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, versuchte über seinen aktuellen Fall zu recherchieren und stand dann doch auf. Der Captain hatte zwar gesagt, dass er ihn auf keinen Fall ansprechen sollte, doch er würde ja wohl nichts gegen ein kurzes Nachfragen haben.

Als er nach einem kurzen Klopfen eintrat, hob der Captain nicht mal den Kopf.  
„Ich sagte doch, sprich mich nicht darauf an, Nick!“, knurrte er nur leise und eindeutig verärgert.  
„Und wenn es um einen Fall gehen würde?“, gab er patzig zurück und ärgerte sich gleich darauf über sein infantiles Verhalten.  
„Geht es aber nicht. Es geht um deinen Fall. Aber das sollte es nicht, denn wenn ich mich erinnere, habt ihr ein Fahrlässiges Tötungsdelikt zu bearbeiten. Ist dir dein harter Schwanz wichtiger, als den Täter zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen?“  
Bisher hatte Renard nicht hochgeblickt. Mit dem letzten Wort tat er es. Verunsichert blinzelte Nick ihn an.  
„Ähm … ich …“  
„Ich hoffe, dass deine Antwort bedeuten soll: Nein, Sir. Mein Sexualleben ist mir nicht wichtiger als für die Einhaltung von Recht und Ordnung in Portland zu sorgen?!“ Es war eigentlich keine Frage und Sean sah ihn auch entsprechend nachdrücklich an.  
„Wenn das deine Antwort wäre, nicke jetzt mit deinem Kopf und dann mach dich wieder an die Arbeit, Detective!“ Völlig fassungslos nickte er und war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür, als Renard rief:  
„Und Nick, wie wäre es mit einem Mitternachtsspaziergang?“  
„Ja, gern …“ Nicks Stimme war rau vor Beschämung. Er schloss die Tür des Büros sehr leise hinter sich und schlich zurück zu seinem Tisch. Der Captain hatte vollkommen recht. Er benahm sich schrecklich selbstsüchtig und lächerlich. Er war verdammt noch mal Polizist! Und offenbar hatte Renard etwas für ihn, was er ihm verständlicherweise nicht vor dem ganzen Revier offenbaren wollte. Was war er nur für ein Idiot Renard hier so zu provozieren? Da musste man ihm sein abweisendes Verhalten schon verzeihen. Trotzdem war Nick irgendwie schockiert über die Direktheit, mit der der Captain sein heikles Problem und seinen Umgang damit angesprochen hatte.  
Oh Mist. Da fiel ihm ein, dass er ja mit Juliette zum Kinobesuch verabredet war. Er müsste sie danach umgehende nach Hause bringen und hoffen, dass sie schnell einschlief. Als er sich kurz umdrehte und Sean ihn warnend ansah, beschloss er, dass es auf gar keinen Fall eine Option war heute Nacht ihr geheimes Treffen abzusagen.  
Geheimes Treffen, dachte Nick amüsiert und war es nach ein paar weiteren Minuten darüber nachdenken gar nicht mehr. Da hatte Juliette mit ihren Verdächtigungen ja fast recht. Er traf sich in der Tat mit einer fremden Person. Gut, es war ein Mann und anstatt dass sie Sex zusammen hatten, las Renard ihm brutale Abartigkeiten auf Französisch vor und er schmachtete dahin wie ein verliebter Teenager. 

Nick zuckte heftig zusammen, als Hank seine Schulter packte und ihn besorgt ansah:  
„Alles gut, mein Freund?“  
„Ähm, ja. Wieso?“  
„Na ja, du grinst mit abwesenden Blick vor dich hin und das bei deinem Hintergrundbild. Ein bisschen bedenklich, Nick.“ Nick sah auf seinen Computerbildschirm, der den blutigen Tatort der Fahrlässigen Tötung zeigte. Auf dem Zebrastreifen hatte ein Raser ein älteres Ehepaar erfasst und die Frau getötet. Der Mann lag im Koma und kämpfte um sein Überleben. Nick versuchte gerade anhand der Tatortfotos und der Zeugenberichte das Geschehen zu rekonstruieren.   
„Oh ... ich war … irgendwie abwesend, sorry“, murmelte er betreten und wurde rot. Hank grinste ziemlich hintergründig und flüsterte Nick dann zu:  
„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde ich sagen, du hast dich frisch verknallt. Heute Vormittag warst du noch gereizt, weil du vermutlich lieber den Tag mit ihr verbringen wolltest und jetzt hast du Herzchen in den Augen. Ist wohl alles noch ein wenig kompliziert, kann ich mir vorstellen. Aber ich denke mal, dass du und Juliette nach dem ganzen Drama endlich wieder richtig zusammen gefunden habt und euer Bett in Flammen steht, oder?“ Hank hob demonstrativ mehrmals eindeutig die Augenbrauen und grinste breit. Nick formte ein bemühtes Lächeln und machte eine vage, angedeutete Kopfbewegung, die alles und nichts heißen konnte.

Mühsam verbrachte er den Rest seines Arbeitstages auch noch notgedrungen am Schreibtisch. Dabei riss er sich zusammen, nicht nochmal in Richtung des Captain-Büros zu starren und schaffte es sogar das PD zu verlassen, ohne einen weiteren Blick zu verschwenden.

 

Pünktlich viertel vor acht stand Nick in der Lobby des kleinen Programmkinos. Juliette hatte ihm eine Nachricht geschickt, dass sie gleich von der Arbeit aus hinkommen würde, weil sie es vorher nicht schaffen würde. Wieder vibrierte sein Handy in der Tasche. Juliette rief an.  
„Sorry, ich schaffe es leider nicht. Ich habe gerade eine Not-OP rein bekommen. Ein Hund wurde von einem Auto angefahren. Sei mir nicht böse, Nick. Wir sehen und dann später zu Hause. Aber du solltest dir den Film anschauen, um ein wenig abzuschalten, ja?!“  
„In Ordnung, werde ich“, machte er ein Zugeständnis, was ihm nicht allzu schwer fiel. Er mochte den Film und musste sowieso Zeit bis Mitternacht herumbekommen.  
„Fein. Ich liebe dich, Nick!“

„Ich liebe dich … auch …“ Das letzte Wort kam sehr schleppend aus Nicks Mund, denn als er den Kopf hob, sah er Sean Renard an der Kinokasse stehen. Noch hatte der andere Mann ihn nicht bemerkt und er könnte sich heimlich verdrücken, wenn er sich doch nur bewegen könnte. Leider glotzte er Renard wie erstarrt entgegen, als der sich umdrehte und ihn endlich entdeckte. Erst hob er erstaunt die Augenbrauen, dann jedoch verengten sich seine Augen sofort wieder auf diese argwöhnische Art. Energisch kam er auf Nick zu und der wappnete sich.  
„Du wirst mich doch jetzt nicht etwa verfolgen, weil du nicht erwarten kannst, was ich dir zu sagen habe?“, fuhr er ihn ziemlich feindselig an. Seine Augen bohrten sich in seine und Nick gab ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich.  
„Bilde dir nichts ein. Ich war mit Juliette hier verabredet, doch sie hat mir gerade abgesagt, weil ein verletzter Hund rein kam.“ Es folgte eine eigenartige Stille, in der Renard offenbar versuchte Nicks Aussage auf einen Wahrheitsgehalt zu durchleuchten und Nick einfach nur empört war über den Vorwurf einer kindischen Stalkerei.  
„Blade Runner, Captain?“, fragte er dann ziemlich provokant  
„Warum nicht? Ist ein Klassiker. Ich habe ihn zwar schon 26 Mal gesehen, doch im Kino ist er immer noch am Besten. Kommst du?“ Nick starrte ihm sprachlos nach. Lud ihn Renard gerade dazu ein mit ihm einen Film anzuschauen, den offensichtlich beide mochten?  
„Na ja, immerhin haben wir ja eine Gemeinsamkeit“, ätzte Nick leise, als er ihm folgte und sich dann neben seinem Vorgesetzten in die alten, abgewetzten aber kuschligen Kinostühle niederließ.  
„Vielleicht sind es mehr als du denkst“, sagte Sean undeutlich, reagierte aber überhaupt nicht auf Nicks „Was?“, sondern begann geschäftig an seinem Handy herumzuspielen, bis es Nick aufgab und sich mit einem resignierten Seufzen nach hinten lehnte. Noch lief leise irgendeine Werbung und Nick konnte sich nicht an dieser bizarren Situation sattdenken. Er saß hier mit seinem Boss zusammen im Kino, um einen Film zu schauen, den sie offenbar beide mochten. Mit Sean Renard, den er nie verstand, den er nie einordnen oder vorhersagen konnte. Einem Mann, auf den er immer nur reagieren konnte und dem er aus guten Gründen skeptisch gegenüber stand. Es fühlte sich allerdings gar nicht so übel an.

„Zu deinem Problem, Nick … wenn wir die Möglichkeit wahrnehmen wollen, ohne später in den Wald fahren zu müssen …“  
Kurios war, dass Nick plötzlich enttäuscht war, dass sie sich nicht mehr im Wald treffen wollten.  
„Ich habe ein Buch in meinem Auto, welches eigentlich meiner Mutter gehört. Ich habe es unerlaubt mitgenommen und es ist nun meins. Ich habe darin lange gelesen und ein paar interessante Details über den Grimm gefunden. Ich werde es dir nach dem Film zeigen, muss dich jedoch darum bitten, für dich zu behalten, dass ich dieses Buch habe.“  
„Klar“, sagte Nick leichthin.  
„Nein, ich will dein Versprechen als Nick Burkhardt!“, forderte Sean hart und hielt ihm seine Hand hin. Verwundert sah ihn Nick an.  
„Glaubst du, ich erzähle das der Presse?“  
„Ich glaube, dass du alles gegen mich verwendest, wenn du dazu gezwungen wirst und ich verstehe das sogar. Aber aus diesem Grund brauche ich deine Aufrichtigkeit und zwar als mein Detective. Lass den Grimm stecken und gib mir deine Hand.“ Mit einem theatralischen Augenrollen gab Nick ihm seine Hand. Er hielt sie fest und wartete. Nick fühlte die kühle Festigkeit der fremden Hand und seine Gedanken schweiften in merkwürdige Richtungen ab. Hatten Wesen eine niedrigere Körpertemperatur? Unterschieden sie sich physisch auch von der rein menschlichen Rasse? Hatte Sean auch hin und wieder ‚gewisse Wesens-Probleme‘? Warum fühlte sich seine Hand in seiner so richtig an und warum war er innerlich plötzlich so erregt?  
„Nick, dein Versprechen?“, erinnerte ihn Renard energisch.  
„Ja. Ja, ich verspreche dir, dass ich das Wissen über das Buch für mich behalte.“  
„Fein.“ Er ließ ihn abrupt los und Nick war schon wieder enttäuscht.  
„Ist es … vielleicht in Französisch?“, fragte er vorsichtig und war ein wenig verärgert, dass der Film schon begann. Er hätte noch viele Fragen gehabt und überhaupt befand er sich in einer gelösten Plauderstimmung, die so gar nicht zum Captain und ihm passte. Verwundert sah ihn Sean noch im letzten Licht an und sagte irritiert:  
„Ist es … Keine Sorge, ich übersetze es dir.“  
„Ich sollte aber auch unbedingt den Originaltext hören!“, sagte Nick schnell und sein Gesicht glühte dabei vor Scham über seinen grotesken Wunsch ihn Französisch sprechen zu hören. Zum Glück ging das Licht gerade ganz aus.  
„Von mir aus. Wenn du glaubst damit etwas anfangen zu können. Jetzt sei still!“  
Und Nick war still. Den kompletten Film lang. Noch nie hatte er so wenig von seinem Lieblingsfilm mitbekommen, den er sicher ebenso auswendig kannte, wie der Captain. Anstatt Juliette, saß Sean neben ihm. Es war befremdlich, doch keinesfalls ein schlechtes Gefühl.   
Wie unter Zwang versuchte er ständig den Mann an seiner Seite wahrzunehmen und fragte sich ununterbrochen, ob es seine Grimm-Instinkte waren, die so sehr auf Seans Wesen-Seite ansprachen. Fast wäre er ein wenig näher zu ihm gerückt, um ihn besser fühlen zu können. Nick fühlte Wesen auf ganz unterschiedliche Art. Manchmal war es ganz eindeutig und aufdringlich, manchmal leise und eher hintergründig aber bei Sean war es anders. Er konnte sein Zauberbiest erst wahrnehmen, seit er davon wusste und das war wahrhaft kein Wohlgefühl. Aber nun spürte er eher eine Art süßes Brennen, welches in seinem Becken vor sich hinzog. Es irritierte ihn ziemlich. Kurz vor Ende des Filmes, er hatte es tatsächlich nicht gewagt den Captain während des Filmes anzusprechen, weil er so konzentriert und abweisend wirkte, kam Nick zu dem Schluss, dass dieses neue Gefühl daran liegen musste, dass Sean eben nur ein halbes Wesen war und sich diese Eindrücke mit dem der menschlichen Seite mischten und seine Sinne total durcheinander brachten.


	3. Chapter 3

Als das Licht anging und Renard sofort aufstand, hatte Nick ein wenig Mühe hochzukommen. Entschlossen schüttelte er dann seine Grübelei ab und folgte seinem Vorgesetzten in die Nacht bis zu seinem Auto, was eine Querstraße weiter stand.  
„Steig ein!“, befahl er nur einsilbig. Als beide saßen, startete er den Wagen und Nick sah ihn erstaunt an.  
„Ich dachte, du wolltest …“  
„Nicht hier. Lass uns wenigstens von der Hauptstraße wegfahren.“  
Renard fuhr ein paar Straßen weiter und parkte dann vor dem Laurelhurst Park. Er griff zum Handschuhfach seines Autos, berührte dabei ungewollt Nicks Knie mit seinem Arm und holte ein unscheinbares Buch mit einem braunen Umschlag heraus. Nick sah ihn neugierig an.  
„Das ist ein Grimoire über die Grimms? Ziemlich dünn.“  
„Wer sagt das? Das ist kein Grimoire, zumindest nicht in herkömmlichem Sinne. Es ist nur eine kleine Sammlung über die Eigenarten des Grimms. Meine Familie mütterlicherseits natürlich, hat es begonnen und ich hätte es vermutlich irgendwann sowieso bekommen.“  
„Du meinst, wenn du es nicht gestohlen hättest, um das Wissen zu haben, den Grimm damit zu kontrollieren und für deine Zwecke zu manipulieren und zu benutzen?“  
Sean sah ihn durchdringend an. Sein Blick stritt nichts von Nicks Vorwurf ab und doch war da mehr.  
„Ich wollte vorbereitet sein, ja. Aber …“  
„Aber was?“  
„Du bist nicht so, wie die Wesen, speziell die Hexenbiester Grimms generell beschreiben würden. Willst du jetzt mit mir über meine Absichten diskutieren oder willst du wissen, was mit dir ist?“, fuhr er ihn dann doch ziemlich scharf an und Nick schluckte.   
„Wenn du nicht der wärest, der du bist, wärest du …“  
„Wenn ich nicht wäre, wer ich bin, könnte ich dir nicht helfen, Nick. Jetzt hör zu oder steig aus!“ Aufgebrecht starrten sie sich einen Moment an und dann drehte Nick den Kopf weg und nickte kaum merklich.  
„Ich lasse ein paar Abschnitte aus, die unwichtig sind. Unterbrich mich also nicht, sonst muss ich wieder von vorn anfangen zu übersetzen.   
Der Grimm unterliegt einem ständigen Wandel und verändert sich immerzu, je nachdem, auf welche Wesen er trifft und welche Schlachten er schlagen muss. Zwischen diesen Wogen der Umwandlung liegen Ruhephasen, in denen er körperlich und geistig schlummert. In diesen Phasen ist er besonders schwach und gut zu töten.“  
„Was?“  
„Ich sagte, unterbrich mich nicht, verdammt!“, fauchte Sean und Nick sah ihn verwundert an, denn Sean wirkte fast ein wenig beleidigt. Auch dauerte es eine Weile, bis er die Stelle wiedergefunden hatte und wieder sprach.  
„Diese Phasen gehen vorüber, doch es gibt weder eine konkrete Zeitspanne, noch eine exakte Vorhersage für einen Anfang und ein Ende …“  
Sean ließ eindeutig eine ganze Passage aus und Nick griff ungestüm nach seiner Hand, welche die Seite eben umblättern wollte.  
„Moment, was steht da noch?“  
„Unwichtig!“  
„Oh, ganz sicher nicht. Lies es mir vor!“  
Sean sah ihn eigenartig an und las dann tatsächlich einen kompletten und ziemlich langen Absatz vor. Auf Französisch. Fassungslos sah Nick ihn an, doch umso mehr er las, umso mehr beruhigte es ihn wieder. Wie schon vorher, klang alles aus Seans Mund wundervoll. Selbst die Bezeichnung GRIMM, die er glaubte zu hören, klang verführerisch und erotisch. Wie hypnotisiert starrte er ihm auf die Lippen, zwischen denen die Liebeserklärung heraus kam, die nur für ihn zu sein schien. Leider verstand er nichts von dem, was der Captain vorlas und trotzdem seufzte er, als er aufhörte und Nick ein wenig belustigt ansah.  
„Ich nehme an, du hast nichts verstanden und das ist auch gut so. Das Wissen in dem Buch ist für mich, nicht für einen Grimm. Du solltest mir dankbar sein, dass ich die wichtigsten Stellen überhaupt mit dir teile, um dir zu sagen, dass du offenbar gerade in einem recht normalen „Ruhe-Zustand“ bist und der irgendwann wieder vorbei geht.“  
„Aber ich bin danach anders, oder?“  
„Vermutlich. Ja.“  
„Vorauf bezieht sich das?“  
„Das steht hier nicht. Aber ich vermutete, es geht um deine Fähigkeiten und weniger um deine Persönlichkeit.“  
„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Was steht noch drin?“  
„Nichts wirklich Relevantes.“  
„Das würde ich gern selbst entscheiden. Es sei denn, es ist wieder Geheimwissen, wie man einen Grimm am besten tötet. Übrigens kann ich dir das größte Geheimnis von allen verraten. Bist du interessiert, Captain?“ Provokant sah Nick ihn nun an. Inzwischen war eine ziemlich seltsame Stimmung in dem Auto. Nick schwankte zwischen Aggression und Entzücken und Renard war einerseits der überkontrollierte Captain und doch war in seinem Blick noch etwas anders. Vermutlich das Zauberbiest, welches sich nun gern auf den Grimm stürzen würde, hätte Nick gern gedacht, wusste aber, dass es etwas Anderes war. Etwas, was er nicht definieren konnte und das ärgerte ihn nur noch mehr.  
„Sicher.“  
„Du musst den Grimm nur ausreichend provozieren und der Rest kommt von selbst.“ Als Sean lachte, hob Nick verwundert die Brauen.  
„Witzig. Es wird dich überraschen, doch genau das habe ich dir eben ziemlich wortreich vorgelesen. So geheim ist dieses Geheimwissen des Buches nicht und trotzdem möchte ich dich an dein gegebenes Versprechen erinnern!“ Durchdringend sah Renard ihn an und er nickte gehorsam, denn er würde zu seinem Versprechen stehen, egal wie es zwischen ihm und dem Captain laufen mochte. Was war schon ein verdammtes Buch?  
„Gut. Du willst die unwichtigen Dinge hören? Doch ich warne dich: Es kann sein, dass sich meine Vorfahren nur einen Spaß erlaubt haben. Nichts davon wurde vermutlich jemals an einem Grimm getestet!“  
„Lies es mir einfach vor.“  
„Es sind bizarre Behandlungsmethoden, um den Grimm aus seinem Ruhestadium zu holen. Der Sinn dafür erschließt sich selbst mir nicht ganz, denn er ist besser zu töten, wenn er schwach ist. Insofern muss das ein Scherz sein und du solltest das wirklich nicht ernst nehmen. Aber wie du willst, Nick.  
Will man gegen den Grimm in voller Kraft kämpfen, um Ruhm zu erlangen, dann gibt es folgende Methoden, um ihn zu aktivieren, falls man auf ein schwaches/ruhendes Exemplar trifft. Die Schocktherapie ist sehr beliebt. Dort konfrontiert man den Grimm mit seiner Schwäche, damit er zu sich selbst zurückfindet. Auch über die sanftere Meditationsreise kann man in seinen Geist gelangen, um ihn zu locken und zurückzubringen. Dafür kann man ihn zwingen oder überreden, der Effekt ist gleich. Der Trank des Erwachens, um ihn zu reaktivieren ist eine weniger sanfte, dafür aber wirksame Methode und kann im Verborgenen und ohne das Wissen eines Grimms getan werden. Eine andere, sehr gefährliche Methode …“ Sean brach ab und runzelte die Stirn und Nick konnte ihm ansehen, dass er wenig Lust hatte sie zu übersetzen.  
„Was? Sag es mir!“  
„Das ist absurd Nick. Selbst ich glaube den Schwachsinn nicht“, versuchte der Captain abzulenken.  
„Lies es mir vor!“, fuhr ihn Nick nun an. Er bekam ein demonstrativ genervtes Seufzen. Schließlich sprach Sean leise:  
„Eine andere, sehr gefährliche Methode ist, sich unerkannt mit einem Grimm anzufreunden, um seine Schwächen auszuloten, die man ihm dann reflektiert. Dafür ist eine immens hohe Selbstbeherrschung und Umsicht notwendig, doch es ist eine der erfolgsversprechenden Methoden, wenn man darauf abzielt ein Mythos zu werden, weil man einen vollständig aktiven Grimm getötet hat, den man sich vorher zum Freund gemacht hat. Man wird definitiv in die Annalen der Geschichte eingehen.“  
„Gott, deine Familie ist abartig grausam …“, murmelte Nick vor sich hin.  
„Und das aus deinem Mund. Wirklich witzig!“ Sean klappte das Buch lautstark zu.  
„Mehr nicht?“  
„Oh, es steht noch eine ganze Menge drin, doch das geht dich nichts an. Ich habe dir vorgelesen, was du wissen musst. Mein Rat wäre, übe dich einfach in Geduld, bis die Umwandlung zu was auch immer beendet ist und halte dich ein wenig zurück.“  
„Meine Güte, es geht ja nur darum mit meiner Freundin zu schlafen, damit sie nicht denkt, ich betrüge sie. Mehr will ich gar nicht. Wo bekomme ich diesen … wie hieß er … Trank des Erwachens her?“  
„Nick, vergiss es! Du bist in erster Linie ein Grimm. Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, dass du das akzeptierst und dich voll und ganz darauf einlässt!“  
„Und einsam und sexuell frustriert sterbe? Nein danke. Ich habe noch ein Leben außerhalb meiner Grimm-Identität, um die ich übrigens nicht gebeten hatte.“  
„Und deshalb fällt es dir auch so schwer und deshalb bist du etwas Besonderes. Du bist zu sehr Mensch.“  
„Und du findest das schlimm?“  
„Nicht schlimm. Nur unpraktisch, wie du gerade selbst merkst.“  
„Und dein Vorschlag wäre, ich ziehe mich so lange ich „ruhe“ in eine Gruft zurück und warte?“ Nick war immer lauter und zorniger geworden. Während Sean beherrscht und gemäßigt sprach wie zu Beginn.  
„Gut. Was erwartest du von einer Behandlung mit Mitteln, die unter uns gesagt wirklich albern sind?“ Eine längere Zeit sagte Nick gar nichts, sondern starrte nur in den dunklen Park. Innerlich war er so aufgewühlt, dass er sich fast wünschte ein wütendes Wesen zu treffen, um es töten zu können.  
„Ich erwarte, dass ich wieder der Alte bin.“  
„Hörst du mir eigentlich nicht zu, Nick? Was hatte ich dir ganz am Anfang übersetzt?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Lies es mir auf Französisch vor, vielleicht verstehe ich es dann besser.“ Verständnislos sah Sean ihn an und Nick fand Gefallen an seiner dezenten Verwirrung. Sie ließ den Captain sanft und zugänglich wirken.  
„Ich meine das ernst. Lies es mir bitte noch mal in Französisch vor“, bat er freundlich. Er sah, dass Sean vollkommen verunsichert war, doch er schlug das Buch tatsächlich wieder auf und las ihm den Abschnitt vor. Wieder klang es so entzückend stimulierend und beruhigend zur selben Zeit, dass Nick der vergleichende Gedanke kam, dass er Seans Worte aus seinem Mund trank. Oh Gott, er verwandelte sich doch nicht etwa in einen poetischen Grimm, der alle Wesen mit einem geschmeidigen Reim in den Tod schickte! Dieser abwegige Gedanke erheiterte ihn so, dass auch der letzte Rest Wut verschwand. Als Sean endete und Nick seinem letzten Wort genussvoll lauschte, hätte er fast gesagt: Nochmal von vorn bitte.  
„Du willst mir jetzt nicht erzählen, dass du mehr verstanden hast, Nick?“  
„Nein, kein bisschen. Aber es ist der Klang der Worte und …“ Verdammt, er hatte es ausgesprochen und Sean sah ihn eigenartig forschend an.  
„Und ich muss jetzt los. Juliette fragt sich sicher schon, wo ich bleibe. Wo bekomme ich den Trank her? Kann Rosalee den Trank mischen?“  
Pikiert und sichtlich bestürzt sah der Captain ihn an.  
„Sicher nicht. Sie weiß nicht mal, was da rein muss, geschweige denn, wo sie das Rezept und die Zutaten herbekommt. Wenn du ihr außerdem sagst, was du willst, wird sie wissen, was dein Problem ist. Willst du das?“  
„Nein. Woher bekomme ich also den Trank?!“ fragte Nick ungeduldig.  
„Von mir, doch ich gebe ihn dir nicht, weil das totaler Blödsinn ist und noch dazu sehr gefährlich. Soll ich dich an den letzten Trank erinnern? Diesen Reinigungstrank, den wir beide nehmen mussten?“ Nick sah ihn schweigend an und holte dann tief Luft.  
„Wie sieht die Schockbehandlung aus?“, fragte er resigniert und zuckte zusammen, als Renard unerwartet und ziemlich heftig die Kontrolle verlor und hart auf das Lenkrad schlug.  
„So sieht sie also aus? Tut mir leid, sie wirkt wohl nicht!“, sagte Nick vergnügt, denn irgendwie erheiterte es ihn gerade ungemein den sonst so kontrollierten Captain in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.  
„In Ordnung! Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag, Nick. Ich überlege mir etwas für dein Problem. Doch nur … wenn du selbst nichts unternimmst und mich das tun lässt. Und vor allem, halte dich von mir fern, solange ich dich nicht zu diesem Thema anspreche. Das hier … diese Gespräche, dieses Treffen … ist absurd und das ist nichts, was wir beide tun sollten. Allerdings befürchte ich, dass du auf eigene Faust etwas tun wirst, was du später ganz sicher bereuen wirst. Deshalb biete ich dir meine Hilfe an. Nur deshalb! Es gibt keinen anderen, verdammten Grund. Ist das klar?!“  
Irritiert blinzelte Nick ihn an. Betonte man nicht immer die Dinge, die absolut wichtig sind? Gab es da also noch einen anderen Grund? Dieser Gedanke brachte ihn noch zusätzlich durcheinander. Aber er bekam Renards weitere Hilfe und es war nicht verkehrt die Unterstützung eines Zauberbiestes zu haben, auch wenn das Problem eher heikel war. Vielleicht hätte er sich doch Rosalee anvertrauen sollen? Jetzt war es zu spät.  
„Einverstanden, Captain!“  
„Und jetzt raus aus meinem Wagen, Nick!“, knurrte er unfreundlich.  
„Ähm, würdest du mich wenigstens netterweise zu meinem Auto zurückfahren, das vor dem Kino parkt?“, fragte Nick überrumpelt.  
„Nein! Lauf!“ Renard griff über seine Beine und öffnete die Beifahrertür. Nick stockte bei seiner Nähe der Atem und er stieg mit wackligen Beinen aus und sah bestürzt dem Auto nach.  
„Okay …“, murmelte er leise und machte sich auf den Fußweg zu seinem geparkten Wagen.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick war überrascht, als der Captain am Morgen an seinem Tisch vorbeilief und ihm zu zischte:  
„In mein Büro, jetzt!“ Gehorsam stand Nick auf und folgte ihm. Das ging aber schnell. Hoffentlich hatte sich der Captain seine Zusage nicht anders überlegt. Renard hatte zwar recht, dass die „Behandlungsmethoden“ eher kurios als wirksam klangen, doch er hatte nur diesen fragilen Strohhalm, an den er sich nun mit aller Macht klammerte. 

 

Als er gestern Abend nach Hause gekommen war, war er hellwach und beschwingt gewesen. Nick hatte das für ein wirklich gutes Zeichen gehalten und dankte still Juliettes Drängen sich seinen Lieblingsfilm anzusehen, um dabei abzuschalten. Offenbar hatte es gewirkt. Dass seine Freundin sogar noch wach war und auf ihn wartete, freute Nick zusätzlich. Er beeilte sich im Bad und schlüpfte dann erwartungsvoll zu ihr unter die Decke.  
„Na, wie war es?“, fragte sie ihn neugierig.  
„Erregend!“, gab er vorfreudig zu, dachte dabei an Seans französisch ausgesprochene Worte und begann sie zu küssen. Leider flaute seine Erregung immer mehr ab, umso mehr es Juliette gefiel. Als sie ihre Hand zwischen seine Beine gleiten ließ, seufzte sie unwillkürlich enttäuscht auf.  
„Tut mir leid, Juliette.“  
„War wohl doch nicht erregend genug …Na ja, macht nichts. Komm her, wir kuscheln.“  
Kuscheln. Nick hasste dieses Wort und auch dieses Nebeneinanderliegen, indem man nichts tat. Ihn gelüstete es in jenen Momenten nach Kampf und Herausforderung, doch er tat seiner Freundin den Gefallen und kuschelte mit ihr, bis sie eingeschlafen war. Dabei hatte er über die vorgeschlagenen Behandlungsmethoden nachgedacht.   
Ein Heilungs-/Aktivierungstrank erschien ihm logisch und sinnvoll. Aber das waren Hexen-/Zauberbiestangelegenheiten von denen er keine Ahnung hatte. Was er davon zu halten hatte, war ihm nicht ganz klar.  
Was er sich genau unter einer Schockbehandlung vorstellen sollte, war ihm noch weniger klar und die Grübelei darüber schob er vorläufig nach hinten.   
Der Begriff der Meditationsreise war ihm einigermaßen geläufig, doch er brachte das eher mit einer immensen Entspannung in Verbindung und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie damit sein ursprüngliches Leben, bzw. seine körperliche Vollständigkeit wieder aktiviert werden könnte. Aber was wusste er schon? Er hatte ja keine Ahnung was Hexenbiester alles taten, um einen ruhmreichen Kampf mit einem vollaktiven Grimm zu absolvieren und zu überleben. Wie Monroe schon sagte, es gab kaum perversere und hinterhältigere Wesen als Hexenbiester. Wie also sah eine Meditationsreise bei einem Hexenbiest aus? Vermutlich war es keine sehr angenehme Angelegenheit.  
Am lächerlichsten war wohl die Methode die Freundschaft eines Grimms zu erlangen, um ihn hinterrücks zu erdolchen. Allerdings war es Renard fast gelungen, denn Nick hatte ihn wirklich gemocht und vor allem respektiert und sogar ein wenig bewundert. Erst mit dem Wissen um sein Wesen und seine Intrigen war ihre Beziehung erheblich abgekühlt und hatte einen frostigen Tiefpunkt erreicht, als der Captain sich an Juliette heran gemacht hatte. Danach war es nie wieder wie vorher geworden, wie Nick heute nur zu gut erfahren hatte.  
Und doch war etwas dazu gekommen, was vorher verborgen war. Es war komplizierter aber auf eine rätselhafte Weise auch viel einfacher geworden. Nur sah Nick den entscheidenden Punkt nicht klar und deutlich.  
Gegen Mitternacht sah er auf die Uhr und fühlte eine sonderbare Enttäuschung, dass sein nächtlicher Ausflug ins Wasser gefallen war. Er lag noch eine weitere Stunde wach und grübelte über eine etwaige Schockbehandlung nach, ohne zu einem echten Ergebnis zu kommen. 

 

„Setz dich!“, forderte Sean und setzte sich ebenfalls ohne ihn anzusehen. Erwartungsvoll aber auch ein wenig besorgt beobachtete Nick seinen Chef. Renard wirkte wie immer, reserviert und ernst und doch schien er Nicks Augen auszuweichen. Der Captain verschränkte dann seine Finger ineinander, betrachtete sie, anstatt Nick und sprach leise:  
„Ich habe einen Plan gemacht, der sich ausschließlich in meinem Kopf befindet. Ich denke, wir sind einer Meinung, dass niemand Unterlagen über dein brisantes Problem finden sollte?“  
Er nickte zustimmend.  
„Gut. Wir beginnen mit dem Trank. Ich will dich nochmal darauf hinweisen, dass das Buch Hexenbiester verfasst haben, die nichts lieber wollten als einen Grimm zu töten. Allerdings habe ich recherchiert und mich umgehört. Es gibt tatsächlich einen Aktivierungstrank, der aber nicht generell auf Grimms zugeschnitten ist. Man müsste die Ingredienzien je nach Grimm leicht verändern und abstimmen, doch er könnte theoretisch funktionieren. Ich würde das übernehmen, doch dafür … Nick …“  
Nick sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
„Dafür müsstest du mir vertrauen. Ich könnte dich damit ohne Weiteres töten.“  
„Das willst du nicht!“ Jetzt war es der Captain, der ihn endlich und ein wenig wehmütig ansah.  
„Nein, das will ich nicht. Aber ich bin auch kein Experte für Tränke dieser Art und auch deshalb sind sie so gefährlich. Leider kenne ich niemanden, der das für mich herstellen kann. Ich muss das selbst tun und du musst mir absolut vertrauen. Wie wichtig ist dir dein Anliegen? Denke darüber nach und gib mir jetzt keine Antwort. Bist du einverstanden, wirst du heute gegen 22 Uhr zu mir in meine Wohnung kommen.“  
Schweigend betrachtete Nick ihn. Sean wirkte angespannt, sehr gewissenhaft und besorgt. Schließlich nickte er und stand auf. Allerdings stand er noch ein paar Momente planlos rum, weil er das Gefühl hatte, etwas ansprechen zu müssen.  
„Wenn du mir nichts Berufliches zu sagen hast …“ Sean wies ihm die Tür und Nick ging widerwillig. 

 

Wie hatte Renard gesagt: War ihm sein steifer Schwanz wichtiger als alles andere? Nein und Ja. Seine fehlende Erektion war nur das Symptom. Das Problem lag viel tiefer und war durchaus ernst und extrem wichtig. Nur konnte Nick den komplexen Zusammenhang nicht verstehen. Aber er wusste, dass seine Beziehung mit Juliette auf Dauer so nicht funktionieren würde und vielleicht war es sowieso nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er allein war und wie jeder Grimm eines einsamen Todes sterben würde. Vielleicht war das sein vorbestimmtes Schicksal und er könnte gar nichts dagegen tun.  
Und wenn doch? Wenn es eine Wahl gab? Wenn Sean Renard ihm doch helfen konnte? Wenn er nicht als einsamer, abgekämpfter und sexuell vertrockneter Grimm sterben musste?   
Vage erinnerte er sich an seine herrliche Zeit vor dem Grimm. Er war ein gutaussehender, beliebter Typ und es ging ihm gut. Und jetzt watete er tagtäglich durch die Dunkelheit und als Dank bekam er noch nicht mal mehr Sex. Das Leben war beschissen ungerecht.

Juliette erklärte er später seinen abendlichen Weggang mit Grimm-Geschäften und fühlte sich nicht schuldig, denn irgendwie stimmte es sogar. Allerdings hatte er dann doch ein schlechtes Gewissen, als er vor dem Haus des Captains stand. Den Rest des Tages hatte er ihn kaum gesehen und das eine Mal, als er mit Hank und ihm einen Fall besprochen hatte, hatte er ihn kaum angesehen. Oder, dachte Nick ein wenig enttäuscht, ihn nicht anders wie sonst auch behandelt. 

 

Wenige Momente später klopfte er entschlossen an Renards Tür. Er öffnete ihm und bat ihn allein mit einem Kopfnicken herein.  
„Setz dich!“, forderte er dann und deutete auf das Sofa. Nick beobachtete ihn und war erstaunt, dass der Mann hier in seiner Wohnung um einiges zugänglicher wirkte als im PD. Er trug nur ein T-Shirt, welches fast schon obszön unordentlich über seiner Hose hing. Auf der Küchenanrichte stand noch ein kleiner Gaskocher, der mit bläulicher Flamme eine Art kleinen Kupferkessel erhitzte. Nick schmunzelte, denn all das hier war so merkwürdig, dass es durchaus auch ein wirrer Traum sein könnte.  
„Freu dich nicht zu früh, es wird widerlich schmecken, Nick!“, sagte Sean und grinste dann ziemlich hinterhältig.   
„Wie werde ich merken, ob der Trank wirkt?“   
Moment, wurde der Captain gerade rot? Nick blinzelte verstört und war sich absolut nicht sicher, ob er da gerade einer Sinnestäuschung erlegen war.  
„Du wirst gleich danach nach Hause fahren müssen … allerdings … bin ich mir nicht ganz sicher, ob du das können wirst. Ich kann dich fahren und dich vor deinem Haus rauswerfen, doch solltest du für Juliette eine gute Ausrede haben. Denk am besten schon mal darüber nach, während der Trank abkühlt.“  
Sean klang direkt und überlegen, doch Nick konnte das leichte Kratzen zwischen den Tönen mehr als gut hören.  
„Aber ist die Wirkung des Trankes nicht sowieso dauerhaft? Warum die Eile?“  
„Doch, wenn er wirkt wie er wirken soll ist es von Dauer. Allerdings gibt es eine Art Pseudo-Erweckungstrank, der zwar im ersten Moment denselben Effekt hat, dann aber wieder nachlässt und den Organismus zum ursprünglichen Zustand zurückkehren lässt. Leider bin ich nicht in der Lage sie zu unterscheiden, weil sie die gleichen Inhaltsstoffe haben und mit derselben Dosierung hergestellt werden. Da ich mir das Rezept über Umwege besorgen musste, kann ich nicht 100% sicher sein, welches ich benutze, denn der Unterschied liegt allein in der Herstellung, bei der es eine Besonderheit gibt und die man beachten muss. Ich war außerdem gezwungen eine Zutat zu ändern. Lassen wir uns einfach überraschen.“  
„Welche Besonderheit?“  
„Das wirst du nicht erfahren, Grimm“, fauchte Sean und zeigte vollkommen unerwartet sein Zauberbiest, welches als ganz eindeutige Drohung für Nick gedacht war.  
„Schon gut. Der Pseudo-Trank würde mich aber auch nicht gleich töten, oder?“  
„Nein. Er wirkt dann eben nur nicht langfristig.“  
„Das klingt doch gut. Warum warte ich dann nicht einfach, ob es nur ein Pseudoeffekt ist?“  
„Das wirst du auf gar keinen Fall hier tun!“ Irritiert sah Nick seinen Captain dann wieder an. Dieses Heimlichtun und diese Hexerei passten irgendwie so gar nicht zu Sean Renard und doch war es ein grotesker Teil von ihm, der Nick gerade ziemlich amüsierte.  
„Warum? Was wird passieren?“ Der andere Mann antwortete nicht mehr, sondern füllte das bläuliche Getränk konzentriert und mit exakter Abmessung in ein kleines Glas. Er betrachtete es ausführlich, hielt es gegen das Licht und brachte es dann Nick.  
„Du musst es auf einmal trinken!“ Als er ihm das Glas reichte, berührten sich ihre Fingerspitzen kurz. Wieder flammte es heiß in Nicks Unterleib auf und Sean drehte sich sofort weg. Ein paar Momente betrachtete Nick dann nachdenklich die bläuliche Flüssigkeit.  
„Wenn du mich töten wollen würdest, dann doch nicht so, Captain, oder?“, fragte er leise und mit heiserer Stimme. Sean stand inzwischen am Fenster und drehte sich wieder zu ihm um.  
„Nein. Ganz sicher nicht. Aber Hexenbiester sind weiblich und Frauen mögen Gift und solche schleichende, schmerzhafte Dinge. Ich würde dir eher dein Herz rausreißen.“  
„Nach einem langen, fairen Kampf, hoffe ich doch!“, fügte Nick an und setzte das Glas an die Lippen. Interessanterweise roch es nach nichts.  
„Aber selbstverständlich, Nick.“

 

Er trank und hatte im ersten Moment das dringende Gefühl alles sofort auszuspucken zu müssen. Der Geschmack war derart widerlich und giftig, dass er sich regelrecht zwingen musste es zu schlucken. War der Reinigungstrank eklig gewesen, war das hier eindeutig die Hölle. Ein unaussprechlicher Geschmack zwischen Schwefel – wie auch immer das schmecken mochte – Bitterkeit und alles verätzender Säure kroch seine Kehle hinunter. Nick würgte mehr als ein Mal, schaffte es aber wie durch ein Wunder die Flüssigkeit unten zu behalten. Er konnte spüren, wie das brennende Zeug seinen Magen erreichte und er hatte dabei das Gefühl, seine Magenwände würden durchgeäzt. Renard sah ihn aufmerksam an, kam aber keinen Schritt näher. Als hätte er Furcht vor ihm, blieb er am weitesten entfernten Punkt des Raumes stehen, von dem er Nick noch beobachten konnte, ohne ihm zu nahe zu kommen.  
Ein Geräusch aus Ekel, Schock und Erleichterung kam aus Nicks Mund und dann wischte er sich über seine Lippen.  
„Und jetzt?“, fragte er belegt. Er klang kaum wie er selbst.  
„Jetzt warten wir einen Moment und wenn du das Zeug drin behältst, fahre ich dich nach Hause. Ich hoffe, du hast inzwischen eine Erklärung für deine Freundin, denn du siehst ziemlich mitgenommen aus.“  
Wenn er so aussah, wie er sich fühlte, dann war das wohl mehr als verständlich. Der Schweiß brach ihm plötzlich aus und innerhalb von wenigen Augenblicken waren seine Stirnhaare so feucht, dass sie an seiner Haut klebten. Seine Lippen zitterten und seine Augenlider flatterten unkontrolliert. Sein Atem ging rasend schnell und machte seinem Herzschlag Konkurrenz. Nick rutschte nach hinten an die Couchlehne und hörte Renards Stimme wie durch einen Schleier.  
„Kämpf nicht dagegen an. Du musst den Trank seine Arbeit tun lassen!“, forderte er streng und kam dann doch zu ihm. Er stand vor dem Sofa und sah ihn konzentriert an.  
„Der Trank ist stärker als du es im Moment bist, lass es zu, Nick!“, forderte er erneut und griff nach seiner eiskalten Hand. Überhaupt war ihm so kalt, dass er das Gefühl hatte, ständig unkontrolliert zu zittern. Wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen schnappte Nick hektisch nach Luft, dabei begannen sich seine Hände total zu verkrampfen.  
„Du musst atmen!“, hörte er Seans strenge Stimme. Sie war so weit weg. Unendlich weit weg. Als der Captain ihn in seine Arme nahm, begriff Nick nicht gleich was geschah. Sein Geist war dabei sich auf und davon zu machen und sein Körper schien ein einziger, schmerzhafter Krampf zu sein.  
„Gib endlich die verdammte Kontrolle ab, Nick!“, fauchte ihn Sean nun ungehalten an und drückte ihn fest an sich. Nick spürte die Wärme des männlichen Körpers und seine Nase saugte hektisch den Geruch des anderen Mannes ein.  
„Atmen und loslassen!“, sagte Sean nun ein wenig ruhiger und drückte ihn dabei immer noch an sich. Eine Hand rieb beruhigend über Nicks Rücken und endlich schaffte er es sich auf diese Berührung zu konzentrieren.   
Seine geistige und körperliche Verkrampfung ließ aber erst spürbar nach, als Sean begann auf Französisch auf ihn einzuflüstern. Dieser listige Hund, dachte Nick vollkommen erschöpft. Renard hatte längst kapiert, dass Nick darauf abfuhr ihn in dieser fremdartigen Sprache reden zu hören. Was wusste er sonst noch?  
„So ist es gut. Atmen. Das Schlimmste hast du jetzt überstanden.“

 

Er ließ ihn abrupt los und stand auf, während Nick einfach nur geschwächt da saß, atmete und ihn ansah. Es dauerte noch ein paar lange Momente, bis er seine Sprache wiederfand.  
„Ich … nehme an, das … musste so sein?“, krächzte er mit trockenem Mund. Sean reichte ihm gerade ein Glas Wasser und nickte schuldbewusst.  
„Bedauerlicherweise ja. Vielleicht hättest du es nicht gemacht, wenn ich es dir vorher gesagt hätte?“  
„Vielleicht. Wie hoch ist die Todesrate?“ Sean musste unerwartet grinsen.  
„Keine Ahnung, doch ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie über 50% liegt. Aber deine Konstitution ist so gut, dass ich das Risiko eingehen konnte. Wenn ich dich nicht kennen würde, hätte ich dir diese Art Trank niemals gegeben, Nick.“  
„Konstitution? Du meinst, meinen sexy, durchtrainierten Körper, der zu Höchstleistungen imstande ist, von denen andere Männer nur träumen können?“, entgegnete Nick und war selbst erstaunt über die Worte, die aus seinem Mund kamen.  
„Ich bringe dich jetzt besser nach Hause. Komm schon!“  
Nick erhob sich und auch darüber staunte er, denn nichts deutete mehr auf seine Unpässlichkeit von eben hin.  
„Kleinen Moment noch, Captain. Was genau passiert jetzt mit mir?“  
Während er auf Renard zulief, wich der unauffällig zurück und griff dabei nach seiner Jacke.  
„Das wirst du zu Hause merken. Beeil dich!“ Schon war er im Flur, als ihn Nick wie ein Panther von hinten ansprang und zu Boden brachte. Seans Zauberbiest kam sofort nach vorn und wehrte sich heftig. Aber Nick wollte keinen ernsthaften Kampf. Alles was er wollte, war diesen Körper an sich spüren. Er ließ es zu, dass Sean seine Handgelenke packte und ihn mit einer geschickten Drehung auf den Rücken warf. Nick wehrte sich ein wenig, um ihn dazu zu bringen, ihn mit seinem Körper am Boden zu halten. Dabei reflektierte Nick seine eigenen, überaus zweckdienlichen Gedankengänge, die allein darauf hinausliefen den anderen Körper zu spüren und vollkommen seiner eindeutig sexuellen Erregung zuwiderliefen.   
Sein Glied hatte sich schon verhärtet, als er seinen Captain von hinten angesprungen hatte, als wäre er auf der Jagd und er eines seiner Opfer. Ihn störte noch nicht mal, dass Sean ihn mit seinem Zauberbiest bedrohte. Seine Erektion dagegen pulsierte so hart und drängend; drückte sich so schmerzhaft gegen den festen Stoff seiner Jeans, dass es kaum zu ertragen war. Nicks Sinne waren vollkommen auf Sean gerichtet. Dessen Oberkörper lag halb auf ihm und noch immer war er damit beschäftigt Nicks kräftige Arme zu bändigen. Der nutzte diese Ablenkung, indem er blitzschnell seine Beine um Seans Unterleib legte und ihn damit so fest hielt, dass er nicht mehr aufstehen konnte.  
Endlich hatte Sean verstanden und hörte auf gegen Nick zu kämpfen.   
„Du Mistkerl!“, flüsterte er dann rau und versuchte vehement aufzustehen, doch Nick lachte leise.  
„Keine Chance, Captain. Es sei denn, du legst es auf einen weiteren Kampf an.“  
„Hör auf damit, Nick! Das war nicht der Zweck des Trankes.“, knurrte Renard verärgert und versuchte erneut sich loszumachen. Aber es war eine Leichtigkeit für Nick ihn zwischen seinen Oberschenkeln gefangen zu halten, auch wenn er selbstverständlich wusste, dass sich das Zauberbiest nicht ernsthaft wehrte, denn es hatte sich wieder zurückgezogen.  
Nur Seans grüne Augen sahen ihn empört an.  
„Sofort loslassen, Detective!“, forderte er mit seiner üblichen Autorität.   
„Jetzt? Wo ich endlich mal seit Monaten eine Erektion habe?“  
„Und was glaubst du, was jetzt passiert? Nichts! Ich fahre dich zu deiner Freundin und dann … ach, es interessiert mich nicht. Nur lass mich jetzt verdammt nochmal los!“ Nick zögerte. Er war in einer ziemlichen Zwickmühle gefangen, denn einerseits war er gerade so erregt wie noch nie vorher. Alles an seinem Körper schrie geradezu danach von Sean berührt und liebkost zu werden und doch verstand Nick sich selbst überhaupt nicht. Außerdem war er gerade dabei es sich mit seinem Vorgesetzen ernsthaft zu verscherzen, wenn er ihn nicht losließ. Dabei wäre er doch schon mit ein paar Französischen Worten und ein paar Küssen zufrieden, dachte er sehnsüchtig und entspannte dann seufzend seine Oberschenkelmuskeln. Seine Erektion blieb allerdings, ebenso seine Lust auf Sean. Unwillig sah er zu, wie der andere Mann aufstand und ihn immer noch ziemlich sauer ansah.  
„Du wolltest wissen, was passiert, Nick? So was! Jetzt mach schon, ich fahre dich heim, solange deine Erregung anhält. Vielleicht ist es nur eine Pseudolust, doch solltest du die vielleicht ausnutzen, wenn ich dir das raten darf.“  
Wollte ich ja, dachte Nick frustriert und stand endlich auf. Dabei rieb er sich abwesend mit seiner Hand über seine unerträgliche Härte. Als er hochsah, konnte er gerade noch sehen, wie sich Sean mit roten Wangen wegdrehte und dann kompromisslos die Wohnungstür aufriss.


	5. Chapter 5

Renard schmiss ihn raus! Das war ja nicht zu glauben. Erst machte er ihn mit seinem widerlichen Zaubergebräu heiß und dann schickte er ihn weg. Nick war sich nicht sicher, ob mit seinen Gedanken irgendwas nicht stimmte, denn bei der Vorstellung von Juliettes nacktem Körper stellte sich keine Lust ein. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sean schubste ihn ungeduldig in den Fahrstuhl und seine unmittelbare, gut spürbar hitzige Nähe ließ Nicks Blut wieder hochkochen. Ungestüm drängte er den Captain gegen die Wand des Fahrstuhles und der wehrte sich dagegen, ohne, dass er hier in der Öffentlichkeit sein Zauberbiest zu Hilfe nehmen konnte.  
„Nick! Hör sofort auf damit oder ich muss dir ernsthaft weh tun!“, keuchte er warnend und drehte seinen Kopf weg, als Nick versuchte ihn zu küssen.  
„Dann mach das doch. Ich steh da drauf!“  
Mit seinen langen Armen schob Sean Nick dann von sich weg und sagte atemlos:  
„Du wirst morgen bereuen, was du gerade tust, Nick. Reiß dich doch bitte noch ein paar Momente zusammen.“  
„Warum sollte ich das bereuen?“, fragte er verständnislos nach und kam nicht hinter den Sinn dieser Feststellung.  
„Ich bin doch nicht betrunken und stehe auch nicht unter Drogen, oder? Ich bin einfach nur geil und … was war übrigens deine geheime Zutat?“ Wie immer funktionierte der Überraschungseffekt bei Renard, der seine Muster hatte und seine Regeln brauchte. Seine Aufmerksamkeit ließ kurz nach und Nick nutzte das aus, um sich wieder an ihn zu drücken. Sein hartes Glied presste sich an ihn und er schloss nur für einen Moment die Augen, weil ihm total schwindlig wurde. Er kam in Seans Armen zu sich. Der Captain hielt ihn sehr fest an sich gedrückt, als die Fahrstuhltür aufging.  
„Wenn du in Ordnung bist, Nick, dann bewege dich jetzt!“, flüsterte er rau in sein Ohr. Nick stöhnte und straffte seinen Körper. Noch immer war er erregt und hätte gern länger an Seans warmen Körper gelehnt, doch es geschah etwas mit ihm, was ihn straucheln ließ. Gehorsam und anständig verließ er mit Renard den Fahrstuhl und den Wohnkomplex. In der frischen Kälte der Nacht holte Nick tief Luft und blieb dabei stehen.   
„Nick?“ Jetzt sah Renard ihn wirklich besorgt an.  
„Mir … geht es gut. Es ist nur der Schwindel …“ Jäh sackten seine Beine erneut weg und es war ein Glück, dass Sean ihn nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte und mit einem großen Schritt bei ihm war, um ihn aufzufangen.  
„Es geht schon wieder … ist das normal? Die üblichen Nebenwirkungen vielleicht, die man nicht mitbekommt, weil man im Bett liegt?“ Das leise Lachen des Captains ließ auch Nick grinsen.  
„Nein, eigentlich weiß ich davon nichts und das stand auch nirgends. Aber ich sagte, du bist kein gewöhnlicher Grimm und ich bin nun mal … kein Hexenbiest.“  
„Was soll das heißen?“ Nick ließ sich widerstandslos zu Renards Auto führen.  
„Das … ist wirklich nicht so wichtig. Wichtiger ist, wie willst du deinen Zustand deiner Freundin erklären?“ Nick grinste immer noch, denn offenbar wusste der andere Mann über seinen körperlichen Zustand bestens Bescheid.  
„Lenk nicht ab, Captain! Was verschweigst du mir?“  
„Ich … musste bei den Zutaten ein wenig improvisieren. Nichts, was dich besorgen müsste und jetzt überlege dir endlich eine glaubwürdige Ausrede“, befahl er ungehalten und verfrachtete Nick in das Auto.  
„Improvisieren?“  
Seufzend und demonstrativ gereizt rollte Renard die Augen.  
„Im Original-Rezept kommen fünf Tropfen Menstruationsblut in den Trank …“ Schockiert sah Nick ihn an und verstand dann auch den Rest.   
„Gut …“, sagte er nach gefühlten Ewigkeiten mit dünner Stimme.  
„Ich will mich nicht beschweren, ich wollte es nicht anders. Lass uns … nur nie wieder darüber sprechen.“  
„Nichts dagegen“, sagte Sean matt und sah Nick kurz prüfend an. Die Fahrt verlief überraschend schweigsam. Nick dachte über die äquivalente Zutat nach und wie sie Sean bekommen hatte und rieb sich dabei unablässig über seine steife Männlichkeit.

„Kannst du verflucht nochmal damit aufhören!“   
Abrupt brachte Sean den Wagen zum Stehen und wenn Nick nicht angeschnallt gewesen wäre, wäre er gegen das Armaturenbrett geknallt. Verwirrt sah er den Captain an und verstand erst allmählich, was er meinte.  
„Ach so … schon gut. Ich … Gott, was war in diesem Trank? Viagra? Würde zumindest die blaue Färbung erklären.“  
„Blauer Fingerhut, sehr selten und sehr giftig. Aber ich habe ihn so extrahiert, dass du ihn verträgst“, erklärte Renard verhalten und fuhr weiter.  
„Und wenn es nichts hilft?“ fragte Nick ein wenig ernüchtert darüber, dass er nicht weitergedacht hatte.  
„Es hilft doch, soweit ich das sehen kann“, erinnerte ihn der andere Mann mit rauer Stimme.  
„Ich meinte, was mache ich, wenn es nichts hilft mit Juliette zu schlafen? Wie bekomme ich das hier … wieder los?“ Er bekam keine Antwort.  
„Ich hoffe, du denkst gerade darüber nach, Captain?“, fragte er nach einer Weile ängstlich, denn er hatte den Verdacht, dass selbst sein vorausschauender Boss nicht so weit gedacht hatte.  
„Das klappt schon“, erwiderte er. Es klang keineswegs zuversichtlich. Ein spöttisches Geräusch kam aus Nicks Mund.  
„Na klasse. Ich habe dann also unter Umständen die nächsten Tage eine hammerharte Erektion? Vielleicht für immer?“  
„Ich hatte dich gewarnt und mehrmals darauf hingewiesen. Gib mir jetzt nicht die Schuld, Nick!“ Das Zauberbiest knurrte Nick gereizt an und der Wagen machte dabei einen so heftigen Schlenker, dass er ausbrach und ihn der Captain nur mit Mühe und Not zum Stehen brachte. Beide Männer atmeten erschrocken durch.  
„Ich wollte dir keine Schuld geben … es ist nur …“, flüsterte Nick schuldbewusst. „diese Lust ist kaum auszuhalten und du könntest dafür sorgen, dass es mir besser geht. Jetzt gleich. Nicht erst in zehn Minuten oder morgen. Denn wenn ich Pech habe, schläft Juliette schon tief und fest.“  
„Machst du mir jetzt allen Ernstes den Vorschlag, dass ich dich sexuell befriedigen soll, Nick?“  
Fassungslos blinzelte Sean Renard ihn an. Nick versuchte zumindest seine Erregung wegzuschlucken, allerdings ohne echten Erfolg.   
„Ich würde gern sagen, dass das nicht so ist, aber es wäre eine Lüge.“  
„Nein!“, sagte Sean erbarmungslos und startete den Wagen wieder.  
„Ich vermute, du bist nicht ganz bei Verstand, Nick. Der blaue Fingerhut kann Zustände hervorrufen, die einer Halluzination ziemlich nahe kommen. Daher kommt vermutlich auch der Schwindel. Der Mann, der das gerade gesagt hat, bist nicht du. Dein Zustand müsste sich in der nächsten Zeit, nein, ich kann dir keinen genauen Zeitpunkt sagen, relativieren und dann wird sich zeigen, ob es langfristig ist oder eben nicht. Sei nicht enttäuscht, wenn es das nicht ist.“  
Nick hörte gar nicht richtig zu, denn sein Verlangen nach Erlösung stieg weiterhin.  
„Ich wäre auch mit deiner Hand zufrieden …“, murmelte Nick gequält, als Sean müde seufzend in der Querstraße zu Nicks Haus hielt. In diesem Moment vibrierte Nicks Handy. Irritiert sah er drauf und las leise vor:  
„Es gibt Komplikationen mit dem Hund ich werde wohl vorsorglich heute Nacht hier bleiben. Sorry, Nick. Ich hoffe du bist nicht sauer?? Liebe J.“   
Sean stöhnte leidend auf.  
„Siehst du! Sie ist noch nicht mal zu Hause. Und jetzt?“ Klang er wirklich so weinerlich wie er sich fühlte?  
„Ich weiß jetzt nicht, ob ich dir ein Trauma verpasse, Nick, doch man kann das selbst tun. Du brauchst dazu niemanden außer deiner eigenen Hand. Davon abgesehen ist dieses Gespräch gerade so schräg, dass es ich es selbst kaum glauben kann.“  
„Ich weiß wie das geht!“, erwiderte Nick bockig. „das ist nicht der Punkt! Der Punkt ist, dass ich auf Juliettes Reize nicht mehr richtig reagiere. Es ist, als wäre in mir etwas kaputt und das … macht mir echt Angst.“ Nicks Stimme war immer leiser geworden. Eine längere Zeit sagte der Captain nichts. Als er dann sprach, klang er ungewohnt mitfühlend.  
„Ja, Nick. Das ist auch so. Du veränderst dich als Grimm ständig. Das ist gut, denn so kannst du dich deinem Jagdziel anpassen und ihm ebenbürtig werden, doch es ist auch beängstigend, wenn du heute etwas magst, was du gestern nicht mochtest. Ich kann das nachvollziehen und ich versuche dir zu helfen. Aber du solltest wirklich ein paar Tatsachen ins Auge sehen. Eine davon ist, dass Grimms selten bis nie Beziehungen aller Art haben. Dass du Freunde hast, sogar Wesensfreunde, ist schon eine spektakuläre Ausnahme. Aber Juliette stammt noch aus deiner Zeit vor deinem Dasein als Grimm und ich befürchte, dass es da ein Ablaufdatum gibt.“  
„Sag so etwas nicht …“  
„Es macht mir keinen Spaß das zu sagen. Aber du kannst spüren, dass ich die Wahrheit sage, oder?“ Nick schwieg. Renard hatte recht und ja, er fühlte diese Wahrheit nur zu gut.  
„Ich spüre aber auch meinen zuckenden Schwanz, der mich gerade um den Verstand bringt!“ entgegnete er trotzig und hörte Sean leise lachen.  
„Du benimmst dich gerade wie ein störrisches Kleinkind, weißt du das?“  
„Ist mir egal!“  
„Verflucht! Dann zieh deine Hose runter! Los! Beeile dich!“  
Nick zögerte keine Sekunde und schob sich umständlich seine Jeans und seine Unterhose gleich mit runter.   
„Wenn du jemals darüber sprichst oder das hier gegen mich verwendest, werde ich dich foltern, bevor ich dich töte, Nick Burkhardt!“, sagte Sean leise aber ausgesprochen drohend, als er sich zu ihm rüber beugte und sich mit seinem rechten Arm auf seinem Sitz abstützt.  
Nick konnte nicht anders und musste ihm direkt ins Gesicht sehen. Er nickte langsam aber bereitwillig. Schockierende Sekunden sahen sie sich nur in die Augen.  
„Was immer du verlangst, aber mach, dass das jetzt aufhört!“, flüsterte er heiser und sehnte sich so plötzlich danach, dass Renard ihn auf den Mund küsste, dass er überwältigt den Kopf zur Seite drehte. Kühle Finger legten sich um seine brennende Härte und Nick sah nicht hin. Allein schon die Kühle der Hand auf seiner hitzigen Lust, war eine immense Erleichterung.  
Er schloss bestürzt die Augen und nahm jede Berührung sehr intensiv wahr. Dabei konnte er spüren, dass der andere Mann ihn beobachtete. Wie sollte er ihm nur jemals wieder in die Augen sehen? Doch das hier, war wichtiger, begriff Nick sofort, als er der Captain behutsam und so zögerlich seine Hand bewegte, als würde er es genießen wollen und nicht nur Nick einen perversen Gefallen tun. Seine kühle Hand auf seiner heftig pulsierenden Männlichkeit fühlte sich so gut an, dass ein erlöstes Seufzen aus Nicks Mund kam.  
Beinah zärtlich und übervorsichtig umfasst Sean seine Erektion und verteilte mit seinem Daumen die Flüssigkeit der Lust über die empfindsame Spitze. Wieder stöhnte Nick unterdrückt auf und realisierte erschrocken wie er sich vertrauensvoll auf Sean, auf sein Verständnis und seine Fähigkeiten verließ. Müsste er dem Mann nicht ständig misstrauen?  
Aber das hier … erneut verließ ein genussvolles Seufzen seinen Mund … war zu gut und so absolut notwendig. Unwillkürlich hob Nick sein Becken an, um sich schneller in seine Hand zu drücken. Der Captain hatte seine Härte fester umfasst. Um nicht lauter zu stöhnen, zog Nick seine Unterlippe fest zwischen seine Zähne. Seine rechte Hand krampfte sich in den Autositz und seine linke Hand hatte sich auf Seans Unterarm gelegt. Noch immer lag Nicks Stirn allerdings an der Scheibe des Autos, als würde er sich sogar schämen zuzusehen. Nicht ein Mal hatte er die Augen geöffnet. Ganz im Gegenteil, er presste sie fest zusammen. Vielleicht dachte Renard dann, dass er sich Juliette vorstellte. Die Wahrheit sah aber so aus, dass Nick befürchten musste die Kontrolle über seine Kraft zu verlieren und er damit Sean gewaltsam zu Dingen zwingen würde, die er nicht freiwillig tun würde. Er würde ihn nötigen, ihn zu küssen. Er würde seinen Körper zwingen auf ihm zu liegen, wie eben in seiner Wohnung. Oh Gott … was war in dem verfluchten Trank drin gewesen?  
Jäh spürte Nick einen gigantischen Höhepunkt nahen. Er stöhnte erschüttert und ziemlich laut auf und krümmte sich dann zusammen. Unter heftigen Zuckungen und dunkel stöhnend pulsierte die heiße Lust aus ihm heraus. Dass er nun doch hinsah, merkte erst, als er der Spur des Spermas auf Seans Hand nachsah, während sein Blick langsam wieder aufklarte.

 

Der Captain sagte keinen Ton, griff nur in seine Handschuhfach und hielt Nick Papiertaschentücher hin. Nick konnte ihm einfach nicht ins Gesicht sehen, murmelte nur ein kaum zu verstehendes „Danke“ und säuberte sich hastig.  
„Geht es dir besser?“, fragte Sean dann doch, wenn auch recht kühl. Nick brachte ein verschämtes Lächeln zustande. Er traute sich nicht zu sagen, dass es fantastisch und überaus erlösend war, sondern nickt nur leicht.  
„Mal sehen, wie lange es anhält. Danke für deine Hilfe, Captain.“  
„An dieser Stelle sollte ich sagen: Gern geschehen. Aber warten wir es ab … Gute Nacht, Nick!“  
Ja, das war ganz eindeutig ein Rauswurf. Nick zog sich seine Hose hoch und stieg aus.  
„Gute Nacht, Captain“, sagte er belegt und fühlte immer noch dieses Bedürfnis ihn küssen zu wollen. Doch sein Auto fuhr schon los und er konnte gerade noch die Tür zuwerfen.

Sehr lang und ausgiebig duschte Nick dann mitten in der Nacht und dachte über alles nach.  
Nein, nichts war mehr wie vorher. Aber so überhaupt nichts, dass ihm ganz schwindlig bei all den Gedanken wurde. Immerhin war seine sexuelle Erregung auf ein Level abgeflaut, mit dem er klarkam. Doch als er im Bett lag, brauchten seine Gedanken nur in Richtung Captain entfliehen und schon spürte er wieder dieses süße Ziehen in seinem Unterbauch. Jetzt würde die Zeit zeigen, wie es mit Juliette lief.

 

Nick frühstückte gerade und versuchte dabei seine unanständigen Gedanken unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, die sich ausschließlich um den Captain drehten, als Juliette zur Tür rein kam.  
„Oh Nick, ich hatte gehofft dich noch anzutreffen. Sorry, wegen gestern Nacht. Der Hund war so instabil und hatte dann doch tatsächlich einen Kreislaufzusammenbruch. Gut, dass ich gleich nebenan war. Jetzt ist er auf dem Weg der Besserung. Was hast du gestern noch gemacht?“ Sie gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss und begann sich auszuziehen.  
„Nichts besonderes“, sagte Nick lahm und beobachtete sie.  
„Ich brauche jetzt dringend eine Dusche und …“ Er packte sie plötzlich von hinten und merkte dabei, dass er seine Kraft nicht ganz unter Kontrolle hatte. Juliette schrie auf. Es war ein Laut aus Überraschung und Schmerz.  
„Hey … Nick! Musst du nicht los?“, fragte sie atemlos, während Nick begann ihren Nacken zu küssen. Dabei presste er seinen Unterleib an sie. Juliette kicherte und begann sich in seinen Armen zu drehen. Sie wollte, doch Nick hielt sie so fest, dass sie nicht konnte.  
„Nick … lass mich los …“, sagte sie immer noch lachend und versuchte sich spielerisch zu befreien. Nick, enttäuscht über sein mangelndes Interesse in den unteren Regionen, ließ sie so abrupt los, dass Juliette nach vorn auf die Knie fiel.   
„Entschuldige bitte!“, sagte er schnell und half ihr hoch. Sie sah ihn erstaunt an und lächelte dann wieder.  
„Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Willst du … mit mir duschen?“, bot sie neckend an und zog sich vor Nicks Augen dann auch noch ihren BH und ihren Slip aus. Er betrachtete sie. Juliette war schön und sehr reizvoll. Normalerweise.  
„Und?“ Nick dachte an seine eigene eiskalte Dusche heute Morgen und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich muss leider los. Hank hat eben schon angerufen. Vielleicht heute Abend.“ Er gab ihr einen schnellen Kuss und verließ dann das Haus.  
War alles umsonst gewesen? Der gestrige Horrortrip mit dem widerlichen Trank, der ihn fast umgebracht hätte und sein beschämendes Betteln um körperliche Befriedigung. Überhaupt, wie sollte er Renard heute nur gegenüber treten?


	6. Chapter 6

Das Problem löste sich recht schnell.  
Der Captain zuckte nicht mit den Wimpern, als er Nick sah. Er sprach mit ihm und Hank über einen Fall, war kaltblütig und reserviert wie immer und machte Nicks Enttäuschung über den fehlgeschlagenen Trank nur noch schlimmer. Dabei war Seans Berührung so gut gewesen. So befriedigend und stimulierend.  
Seine Frustration stieg im Laufe des Tages weiter, umso weniger Renard ihn zu beachten schien. Dabei wollte er ihm wenigstens mitteilen, dass sein widerlicher Trank wirkungslos war.  
Da er ihn aber nicht ansprechen durfte, sah er ihn nur demonstrativ vernichtend an, wenn sie sich über den Weg liefen. Gegen Abend rief Renard Hank und Nick zu sich ins Büro.  
„Ich hoffe, ihr habt jetzt endlich einen Ansatzpunkt im Fall Madison?“, fragte er und sah von Hank zu Nick.   
„Na ja ... Es gibt da diesen Club, in dem Robert Madison wohl häufiger Gast war, doch …“ Hank verstummte verlegen, kratzte sich umständlich am Kopf und sah hilfesuchend zu Nick, der sich verlegen räusperte. Sean sah ihn auffordernd an und Nick wurde jäh knallrot, weil er sich erinnerte, was gestern Nacht zwischen ihnen Ungeheuerliches geschehen war. War es das tatsächlich? Renard sah nicht so aus als wüsste er etwas davon. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war überaus professionell und Nick merkte, dass ihm das half zu seiner eigenen Contenance zurückzufinden.  
„Es ist ein Gay Club und wir bräuchten vielleicht jemand, der da Undercover reingeht und sich umhört“, sagte Nick leise und konnte Hanks Unwohlsein direkt spüren.  
„Macht das selbst. Wird ja wohl nicht so schwer sein“, forderte der Captain gleichgültig und sah zu Hank.  
„Das … wird uns kein Mensch abnehmen, Sir“, quälte Hank sich eine Antwort raus. Sean sah seinen Partner seltsam an und Nick merkte, wie sich sein Blick immer mehr verengte, umso länger er Detective Griffin betrachtete.  
Nick hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass Renard gleich etwas sehr Unhöfliches zu Hank sagen würde und so kam er ihm zuvor:  
„Ich mache das, Sir!“ Der Captain sah ihn an, hob dezent die Brauen und entspannte sich sichtlich.

 

„Gut. Bleib noch einen Moment hier, Nick!“, bat er dann und sah auffordernd zu Hank. Wenn man einem Farbigen ansehen würde, dass er bleich werden würde, dann war Hank nun weiß wie die Wand. Wortlos verließ er Renards Büro. Nick blieb stehen, obwohl er sich gern gesetzt hätte, weil seine Beine unnatürlich schwach waren.  
„Ich nehme an, dass der Trank keine langfristige Wirkung hatte?“ Sean sah ihm beim Sprechen gar nicht an, sondern tippte etwas auf seiner Tastatur rum.  
„Sieht so aus. Ich habe heute Morgen mit Juliette …“  
„Oh bitte, Nick! Keine Details!“ Endlich sah der Captain ihn an und Nick sah erstaunt den düsteren Kerl von Nachts in seinem Gesicht.  
„Ich habe das befürchtet und jemand gefunden, der diese „Meditationsreise“ mit dir machen wird. Bist du immer noch interessiert oder reicht dir die Erfahrung von letzter Nacht?“  
Neugierig und gleichzeitig sichtlich skeptisch ließ ihn Renard nun nicht mehr aus den Augen. Nick dachte an seinen fehlgeschlagenen und ziemlich frustrierenden Versuch von heute Morgen und sagte fest:  
„Nein, ich will mein Sexualleben immer noch zurück!“  
„Vielleicht geht das nicht, Nick. Versuche dich besser gleichzeitig an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen …“, sagte Sean nun sehr leise und er klang sogar fast einfühlsam.  
„Es ging gestern. Ich war erregt, sehr sogar und es war … gut … nein, es war fantastisch, was du getan hast …“ erschrocken über sein intimes Zugeständnis riss Nick schockiert die Augen auf und sah sofort zur Seite, ob jemand unbemerkt die Tür geöffnet hatte. Sie war geschlossen und als er zu Renard zurücksah, sah er einen überaus verlegenen Mann, der an seiner Unterlippe nagte und seine Augen auf dem Computerbildschirm hatte.  
„Ich schicke dir eine Adresse. Komm dort morgen Abend hin, 19 Uhr. Heute habe ich dafür keine Zeit“, sagte er ziemlich abweisend und vermied es weiterhin ihn anzusehen. Nick stand noch ein paar Momente planlos in seinem Büro herum und ging dann endlich.

Sean hatte ihm die Adresse schon an seine E-Mail geschickt. Als Nick später nach Hause fuhr, dachte er einen Moment darüber nach schon jetzt zu der Adresse zu fahren, um zu sehen, wer und was sich dahinter verbarg, doch er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass der Captain ihm das übel nehmen würde. Nick hatte seine Hilfe bei einem wirklich speziellen Fall gewollt und nun hatte er dafür die Verantwortung übernommen. Ja, man konnte wirklich sagen, dass Sean Renard ein Spezialist war, ein Fachmann für seinen ganz privaten Grimm, dachte Nick missmutig.  
„Juliette?“, rief er laut, als er ins Haus kam. Er bekam keine Antwort. Sie war wohl noch nicht zu Hause. Außerdem war er heute ziemlich früh. Ein Mal hatte er heute ausnahmsweise pünktlich Feierabend gemacht, weil er Renard entkommen wollte – der ihn eigentlich gar nicht beachtete – doch das war daran ja das Ärgerliche, und dann war seine Freundin noch nicht zu Hause. Aber Nick hatte auch vor Juliette heute Abend zu verführen. Wer weiß, vielleicht war er ja zu voreilige gewesen was die Wirkung des Trankes betraf? Vielleicht wirkte er ja ein wenig zeitversetzt, denn Sean hatte ja gesagt, dass er ihn spezielle für ihn herstellen musste.  
Nick duschte lange und ausgiebig. Dabei sah er auf seinen Penis, versuchte aber weder an etwas Sexuelles zu denken, noch sich zu berühren. Er wollte enthaltsam sein, damit er gleich, wenn Juliette da war, alles geben konnte. Als er aus der Dusche kam und auf sein Handy sah, hatte er eine Nachricht von ihr. Sie schrieb, dass sie eine Stunde später kommen würde, weil so viel los war. Nick seufzte. Da war er einmal zeitiger zu Hause und dann musste er auf sie warten.

 

Nackt und unmotiviert legte er sich auf das Bett. Ihm fiel Juliettes „Spielzeugkiste“ unter dem Bett ein. Ja, vielleicht sollte er schon mal einen Vibrator zurecht legen, falls er wieder nichts zu bieten hatte, dachte er sarkastisch und zog die Kiste unter dem Bett hervor. Es war eigentlich eine Schande, doch er hatte noch nie einen Blick da rein geworfen. Juliette ging recht freizügig mit ihrer Sexualität um und eigentlich mochte er das sehr. Sie war weder verklemmt, noch schüchtern oder gar verschämt, wenn es um ihre Lust ging. Dass Nick sogar von ihren Spielzeugen wusste, sagte einiges über ihrem Umgang mit dem Thema Sex aus.   
Trotzdem Nick all das wusste, war er nun überrascht, als er den Deckel der Kiste geöffnet hatte. Da drin lagen nicht nur ein Vibrator, sondern viele verschiedene Vibratoren und Dinge, die Nick nicht genau identifizieren konnte. Irritiert nahm er etwas in die Hand, was aus schwarzem Gummi war. Es war wie ein kurzer, dicker Penis geformt, hatte am anderen Ende aber eine Art ovalen Fuß und es vibrierte stark. Eine Zeit lang hielt er das Ding in der Hand und ließ es vibrieren, bis er verstand für was es gedacht war.  
„Juliette …?“, murmelte er leise und ungläubig. Vor seinem inneren Auge formte sich ein Bild und das enthielt nicht ihn und seine Freundin. Er sah sich und dieses Ding – vereint. Schnell sah Nick auf die Uhr. Er hatte noch genug Zeit. Seine Erregung stieg bei dem Gedanken, dieses Ding bei sich selbst auszuprobieren. Erstaunt war er aber darüber, dass er tatsächlich eine Erektion bekam, umso länger er ernsthaft über die Benutzung des eigenartig aussehenden Vibrators nachdachte. Vielleicht hatte der Trank ja doch gewirkt und es war ein gutes Zeichen, dass das geschah, dachte euphorisch. Er sprang hoch und holte die Gleitcreme aus dem Bad. Vorfreudig rieb er das Ding ein, bis es total glitschig war. Dann legte er sich auf den Rücken und spreizte seine Schenkel weit, um das vibrierende Etwas mit dem unbekannten Namen einzuführen. Sein Herzschlag war dabei erhöht und sein Gesicht glühte in einer Mischung aus Beschämung und Erregung. Sein Glied war wundervoll hart und zuckte lustvoll, als die ersten Vibrationswellen seinen Muskel kitzelten. Langsam und vorsichtig schob er das vibrierende Spielzeug immer weiter. Soweit, bis es komplett in ihm vibrierte und der Fuß gegen seinen Muskelring drückte. Es war ein überaus befremdliches Gefühl. Erschreckend lustvoll und beengend. Nick umfasste seine Männlichkeit und wusste natürlich, was er tun musste, um sich Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Das allein war aber nicht der Punkt und das merkte er auch jetzt. Ja, er war erregt und deshalb rieb er seine Männlichkeit mit dem alleinigen Ziel zu ejakulieren und sich damit Erlösung zu verschaffen. Aber Sex war so viel mehr als nur körperliche An- und Entspannung. Sicherlich könnte er als vereinsamter Grimm für den Rest seines sicherlich kurzen Lebens Sex mit sich allein haben. Aber Sean hatte sehr wohl begriffen, dass es ihm um etwas anderes ging. Nick wollte die Vertrautheit zurück, die man beim Sex mit einer anderen Person hatte. Er wollte die Sicherheit zurück, dass man sich fallenlassen konnte, weil der Andere ihn so gut kannte. Er wollte das Wissen zurück dem Anderen in so intimen Momenten alles zu bedeuten. Er wollte das Gefühl zurückhaben begehrt zu werden und selbst Befriedigung schenken zu können. All das fehlte ihm, denn Kuscheln allein war nur die „Freundschaftsversion“ von lustvollem Sex. Nick wollte endlich wieder diese brennende Leidenschaft empfinden, die er so vermisste.

Über sein ganzes sehnsüchtiges Wollen, hatte Nick seinen Körper nicht mehr im Blick und so kam er urplötzlich mit einem entsetzen Aufstöhnen zum Höhepunkt. Der Vibrator flutschte dabei aus ihm heraus und sein Sperma tropfte auf seinem Bauch. Er dachte an Sean und seine wundervoll kühle Hand und seufzte sehnsüchtig. Im selben Moment hörte er die Haustür und hatte in den nächsten Augenblicken alle Hände voll zu tun aller verräterischen Spuren zu beseitigen.

 

Zum Glück begann seine Freundin gleich damit etwas zu Kochen und merkte gar nicht, dass er ewig im Bad gebraucht hatte. Sie aßen zu Abend und setzten sich dann mit Weingläsern auf die Couch, um zu plaudern. Nick hatte versucht sich auf Juliettes Fragen vorzubereiten, die auch kamen.  
„Hast du schon Antwort von diesem Spezialisten, Nick?“ Er könnte nun sagen, nein und dieses ganze Thema noch Tage vor sich hin schieben. Vielleicht so lange, bis es wieder klappte, wie auch immer das zu bewerkstelligen war. Doch Nick beschloss seiner Freundin langsam die Wahrheit zu unterbreiten, denn er musste befürchten, dass Renard recht hatte. Ein Grimm war nicht für eine Beziehung, welcher Art auch immer, geschaffen. Schon seine Tante hatte ihm geraten sich von Juliette zu trennen.   
„Na ja, es gibt Hoffnung, doch sie ist gering. Wie es aussieht, ist es kein organisches oder anatomisches Problem.“  
„Also doch eher eine Kopfsache? Ich wusste es …“  
„Vermutlich. Der nächste Weg wäre der Schritt zu einem Psychotherapeuten, doch ich weiß nicht … Juliette. Ich kann dem doch nicht sagen, was ich bin und wenn ich das doch tue, sperren sie mich gleich weg. Ich kann da also nicht hingehen und muss sehen, dass ich das Problem irgendwie so lösen kann.“ Juliette sah ihn mitfühlend an.  
„Hast du mal daran gedacht mit Monroe drüber zu sprechen? Ich meine, er hat von solchen Dingen doch sicherlich mehr Ahnung als ein herkömmlicher Mediziner, oder?“  
„Das hat er vielleicht. Aber mal ehrlich, was denkst du was Monroe sagen soll, wenn ich zu ihm komme und sage: Hör mal mein Freund, meine Grimm-Identität hat Probleme damit einen Ständer zu bekommen, Ideen?“ Außerdem habe ich ihm schon so viel zugemutet und inzwischen ein echt mieses Gewissen deswegen.“ Zwischen Lachen und Seufzen machte sie ein seltsames Geräusch und griff nach Nicks Hand. Ihre Hand war ganz warm und weich. Nick erinnerte sich an Seans kühle Hand und seinen harten Griff und begriff, dass sie viel besser zu seinem momentanen inneren Feuer passte, welches in ihm gefangen war.  
„Ja, du hast recht, Nick. Aber vielleicht ist es auch nur eine Frage der Zeit und du kommst wieder in Ordnung, wenn wir diese eine, spezielle „Sache“ ein wenig links liegen lassen. Wir sprechen einfach nicht mehr darüber und widmen uns anderen Dingen. Vielleicht hilft es, wenn wir die Aufmerksamkeit auf andere Dinge lenken?“ Nick lächelte. Seine Freundin war klug und ihre Idee war gar nicht übel. Leider war es nicht das, was Nick wollte. Er brauchte diese Leidenschaft mehr als ihm bisher klar war. Er könnte nicht so tun, als gäbe es das Problem gar nicht. Schon die letzten drei Monate waren die Hölle gewesen.  
„Ja, wäre eine Idee. Allerdings habe ich in Tante Maries Bücher ein paar Passagen gelesen und ich will dich nicht anlügen, Juliette, aber dort standen frustrierende Dinge über den Grimm.“  
„Ach ja, welche denn?“  
„Na ja, unter anderem, dass Grimms keine Beziehungen eingehen. Einmal, weil sie eventuelle Partner natürlich ständig in Gefahr bringen – du hast selbst erlebt, was gemeint ist - aber vielleicht auch aus anderen Gründen, die nicht so explizit aufgezählt wurden. Was ich sagen will, vielleicht bin ich nicht mehr in der Lage eine Beziehung zu führen, zu der es auch gehört Sex miteinander zu haben.“  
Traurig sah er sie an und begriff dabei, dass er sich wirklich gerade mit diesem deprimierenden Gedanken vertraut machte. So, wie Renard es ihm geraten hatte. War das nicht schrecklich?  
„Ach Nick, das ist doch Unsinn. Bisher hat es doch auch ganz gut funktioniert.“  
„Ja, bis zu der Sache mit dem Captain …“ Sofort ärgerte sich Nick über seine unüberlegte Anmerkung. Juliettes Blick wurde kühler und sie stand auf, um sich Wein nachzuschenken.   
„Entschuldige bitte!“, murmelte er leise und sie zuckte nur die Schultern.  
„Schon gut. An dieser Stelle würde ich jetzt sagen, lass uns ins Bett gehen, doch ich würde jetzt lieber noch ein wenig Papierkram erledigen, während wir unsere Aufmerksamkeit mal anderen Dingen zuwenden in der der Hoffnung, dass es hilft. Einverstanden, Nick?“  
Er nickte zustimmend, denn das Letzte, was er jetzt wollte, war Streit mit Juliette.  
„Gut. Ich gehe dann noch eine Runde laufen, wenn du nichts dagegen hast?“  
„Um die Zeit?“  
„Ja, tagsüber ist es im Moment so heiß und jetzt ist es angenehm kühl draußen.“  
„Okay“, sagte sie matt und gab ihm dann einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Nick zog sich um und atmete dann vor dem Haus befreit die warme Nachtluft ein. Einen Moment dachte er ganz ernsthaft darüber nach zu Monroe zu laufen, um ihm doch sein Herz auszuschütten. Aber er hatte seinen Freund schon in so viele unangenehme Sachen mit reingezogen, dass er ihm nicht auch das noch zumuten wollte. Als er schon etwa dreißig Minuten in gemächlichem Tempo unterwegs durch die Stadt gelaufen war, merkte Nick, dass er unbeabsichtigt den Weg zu Renards Wohnung eingeschlagen hatte.  
Hatte sein Unterbewusstsein ihn etwa dazu gebracht? Wollte er dem Captain sagen, dass sein Trank vielleicht doch wirkte, wenn auch auf einem seltsamen Weg?

 

Wenn er schon mal da war … Entschlossen klingelte er und bekam ewig keine Antwort. Als er schon gehen wollte, hörte er dann doch Seans Stimme, die ihn unfreundlich anblaffte: „Was?!“  
„Ich bin’s. Nick!“ Stille, dann ging der Türsummer. Im Fahrstuhl dachte Nick wieder an seinen beschämenden Überfall im Rausch der Lust auf seinen Vorgesetzten. Er würde sich dringend entschuldigen müssen.  
„Was willst du um diese Zeit hier“, fragten ihn der Captain direkt und alles andere als begeistert über sein nächtliches Erscheinen.  
„Ich wollte mich für gestern entschuldigen …“, sagte Nick schuldbewusst, als er seine Wohnung betrat.  
„Musst du nicht. Geben wir dem Trank die Schuld“, entgegnete Sean lustlos, während Nick sich neugierig umsah.  
„Ich dachte, du hättest heute keine Zeit mit mir zu dieser Meditationsreise zu gehen?“, fragte er dann und betrachtete Renard eingehen. Der trug wieder nur ein Shirt und eine legere Hose. Der Mann sah aus, als hätte er den Abend zu Hause verbracht und nichts weiter getan, als Whisky zu trinken. Die Flasche stand halb leer auf dem Tisch und das Glas stand daneben.  
„Ich hatte auch keine Zeit für dich und wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich das immer noch nicht. Du wolltest dich entschuldigen? Gut, hast du. Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an, auch wenn du nichts dafür kannst, denn der Trank bewirkt das nun mal. War’s das?“   
Unfreundlich sah Sean ihn an und Nick verstand gerade wirklich nicht, welches Problem sein Boss hatte. Immerhin hatte er ihm seine Hilfe freiwillig zugesagt und jetzt behandelte er ihn abweisender als jemals zuvor. Verstehe einer ein Zauberbiest, dachte Nick seufzend.  
„Nein, ich bin auch hier, weil ich dir sagen wollte, dass ich mich mit dem Gedanken vertraut mache zu einem unbefriedigten Einzelgänger zu mutieren, obwohl dieser Trank sogar gewirkt hat. Und ich meine damit nicht gestern Nacht in deiner Gegenwart.“  
Sean verengte die Augen und musterte ihn eindringlich.  
„Was meinst du damit?“  
„Na ja …“ Gut, das war nicht wirklich durchdacht, stellte Nick gerade fest, als er darüber nachdachte, wie er Renard nun sagen sollte, dass er und das Vibratording eine Beziehung eingegangen sind.  
„Vielleicht bin ich in der Lage Beziehungen mit unbelebten Gegenständen einzugehen, mit Objekten die vibrieren und für die ich wirklich keine Bezeichnung habe, die aber in der Spielzeugkiste von Juliette zu finden waren“, umschrieb er umständlich das Thema und sah verdutzt, dass Sean errötete. Diesmal war es ganz sicher keine Sinnestäuschung, denn er stand nur etwa einen Meter vor ihm und sah ihn im hellerleuchteten Raum direkt ins Gesicht.  
„Schön für dich. Ich habe das zur Kenntnis genommen und frage dich vorsichtshalber besser nochmal, ob du den Termin morgen Abend überhaupt wahrnehmen willst, wo du doch jetzt schon eine funktionierende Beziehung hast?“  
„Ironie, Captain?“   
Renard sah ihn nur wortlos und ausdruckslos an.  
„Das steht dir gut. Aber Mitgefühl und Einfühlungsvermögen standen dir auch nicht so schlecht.“ Ernst sah Nick ihn an und wich seinem durchdringenden Blick nicht aus. Als Sean sprach, war seine Stimme viel dunkler und weniger kalt.  
„Kann es sein, dass du hier bist, weil du etwas Bestimmtes willst, Nick?“ Nick verstand ihn sofort, denn sein Unterbewusstsein hatte ihn nicht umsonst her geschickt. Ja, er war hier, um Seans kühle Gelassenheit zu spüren, die seine innere Hitze so gut im Zaum halten konnte. Doch konnte er ihm das nicht sagen, denn immerhin war es sein Vorgesetzter. Es war der hinterlistige Renard mit seinen dubiosen Plänen und es war ein verdammtes Zauberbiest.   
Irgendwie erwartungsvoll sah der Captain ihn an. Seine Arme waren nicht mehr abweisend vor seiner Brust verschränkt und seine Augen hatte die Wärme und Tiefe der Nacht. Das erbarmungslose Killermonster mit dem weichen Herz sah ihn an und Nick brachte es nicht über sich ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Deswegen beschränkte er sich auf die halbe Wahrheit.  
„Nun, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, hätte ich nichts dagegen, wenn du mir ein paar Rezepte oder was dir sonst so einfällt auf Französisch vorliest …“, sagte er kratzig und sah wie sich Renards Augenbrauen hoben. Dann schoben sie sich fragend zusammen, doch er sagte nichts, sondern sah Nick nur an.  
„Ich …“ Ich gehe dann besser, wollte Nick gerade beschämt sagen, doch Renard packte ihn an den Schultern und schob ihn sanft aber nachdrücklich zum Sofa.   
„Setz dich, ich hole etwas!“, befahl er kurz und verschwand in seinem Schlafzimmer. Wieder kam er mit einem dicken Buch und einem unerwarteten Grinsen.  
„Weißt du, was das ist, Nick?“  
„Ein weiteres grausames Grimoire deiner Familie, in dem es darum geht, wie man Grimms am besten bei vollem Bewusstsein und voller, körperlicher Kraft aufschlitzt?“  
Sean setzte sich neben ihn, hielt aber genug Abstand, um körperliche Berührungen zu vermeiden.  
„Ganz und gar nicht. Das Buch stammt eher von deinen Vorfahren. Es sind die gesammelten Sagen, Legenden und Märchen der Gebrüder Grimm. Selbstverständlich auf Französisch.“ Verwundert blinzelte Nick ihn an. Der Mann war doch immer für Überraschungen gut, dachte er respektvoll.  
„Wunderbar. Dann leg mal los!“ Er lehnte sich zurück und beobachte wie Renard das Buch aufschlug. Aber er las nicht gleich, sondern starrte irgendwie abwesend auf eine Seite, ohne seine Augen zu bewegen.  
„Nick, das hier ist irgendwie wirklich schräg und es kommt mir falsch und vollkommen widernatürlich vor“, sagte er dann leise und sah ihn erst an, als er schwieg. Nick verstand genau, was er meinte. Es fühlte sich seltsam aber keinesfalls übel an.  
„Na ja, du hast mir deine Unterstützung angeboten und ich greife gerade darauf zurück, denn innerlich bin ich so durcheinander und so … erhitzt – entschuldige bitte, doch mir fällt kein anderes Wort dafür ein – dass ich befürchte, ich verzapfte eine große Dummheit. Was auch immer du … mit diesen fremdsprachigen Worten tust … es beruhigt mich irgendwie.“ Unerwartet hatte er Sean eine Wahrheit mitgeteilt, die er eigentlich besser für sich behalten wollte.  
„Das verstehe ich. Aber ich will trotzdem anmerken, dass ich nicht für dich verantwortlich bin. Ich bin weder dein Wächter, noch dein Lehrer oder Mentor. Ich bin auf gar keinen Fall dein Freund und auch nicht deine Ausrede für was auch immer. Ich bin dein Vorgesetzter und im Moment freiwilliger Helfer für ein Problem, welches ich nachvollziehen kann. Ich weiß, dass es dich belastet und weil ich deine Arbeit als Detective und auch als Grimm schätze, helfe ich dir, weil ich es vielleicht kann.“  
„In Ordnung“, murmelte Nick leise und dachte, dass Sean etwas Entscheidendes nicht erwähnt hatte. Vielleicht war er nicht sein Freund aber vielleicht könnte er sein Liebhaber sein? Während Nick das dachte, begriff er zum ersten Mal in welcher Kategorie er da dachte. Jetzt passte alles irgendwie zusammen und doch war das Ganze abwegig und verrückt. Sean begann zu lesen und Nicks Gedanken schweiften ab. Wieder hing er an seinen Lippen, saugte von dort jedes Wort auf und ließ es entzückt in sein Inneres gleiten. Was auch der Zauber dahinter war, es beruhigte ihn. So sehr, dass er schließlich sogar einschlief.

 

Als er erwachte, war es ganz still und schummrig. Nick blieb bewegungslos liegen und versuchte herauszufinden wo er war und was geschehen war. Vorsichtig öffnete er seine Augen und sah auf die halbleere Whiskyflasche. Sein Körper lag zwischen langen Beinen, sein Gesicht ruhte auf Seans Brust und er hörte sein Herz schlagen. Langsam und ruhig, wie sein Atem. Der Captain schlief und er war auf ihm eingeschlafen. In seinem Nacken fühlte er Seans Hand und als er seine Augen bewegte, sah er das dicke Buch, welches auf dem Boden lag. Aber an alles, an was er sich erinnern konnte, waren die bezaubernden Französischen Worte aus Seans Mund. Sie waren warm und zärtlich gewesen und er war in einen tiefen Erschöpfungsschlaf gefallen. Der Captain musste ihn irgendwie auf sich gezogen haben und war dann auch eingeschlafen. Es war noch dunkel und allzu lange hatte Nick nicht geschlafen, sagte ihm zumindest sein Gefühl. Behutsam bewegte er sich. Sean seufzte im Schlaf und nahm seinen Arm weg. Unendlich langsam erhob sich Nick und betrachtete den Captain, der weiterschlief. Er war komplett angezogen, so wie er auch. Sehr leise stand Nick dann auf und sah auf die Uhr. Er war gerade mal seit zwei Stunden hier. Juliette würde sich Sorgen machen. Lautlos verließ er Seans Wohnung und lief nach Hause.  
Juliette sorgte sich nicht, sondern schnarchte leise vor sich hin, als Nick das Schlafzimmer betrat.


	7. Chapter 7

Den folgenden Tag verbrachte Nick mehr oder weniger komplett außer Haus. Nur gegen Nachmittag kehrte er ins PPD zurück, um ein paar notwendige Berichte zu schreiben. Renard war nicht anwesend und Nick war sich nicht sicher, ob er das als ein schlechtes Zeichen werten sollte.  
Juliette schrieb er eine kurze Textnachricht. Mit der Ausrede noch in einem Fall recherchieren zu müssen, fuhr Nick gar nicht erst nach Hause, sondern gleich zu der Adresse, die Renard ihm geschickt hatte. Es war ein kleines Haus, welches extrem unordentlich wirkte. Eine Menge Zeug stand im Garten herum. Über rostiges Gerümpel, bis hin zu wertvoll aussehende Steinstatuen war alles dabei. Überall wucherte Unkraut, doch dazwischen entdeckte Nick auch verwilderte und wunderschöne Rosen. Wieder war es tagsüber so warm gewesen, dass er sich nach einer kühlen Dusche sehnte. Seine Hemdsärmel hatte er schon längst weit über die Ellenbogen hochgekrempelt und die ersten beiden Knöpfe seines Hemdes standen obszön weit offen. Trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl an der Hitze des ausklingenden Tages fast zu ersticken.  
Renards Auto hatte er nicht entdecken können, aber er hatte auch noch zehn Minuten Zeit. Das Haus machte einen ziemlich schrägen Eindruck auf ihn und er war regelrecht neugierig, was ihn da drin erwarten würde. Wie ein Hexenhaus sah es aus, dachte er noch als er Seans Auto kommen sah. Er parkte auf der anderen Straßenseite und stieg aus. Erstaunt hob Nick die Brauen, denn offensichtlich war sein Chef schon vorher zu Hause gewesen, denn er trug wieder diese düstere Kleidung, die zur Nacht passte aber nicht zum sonnigen, warmen Abend.

 

„Du bist schon hier, gut“, sagte er nur beiläufig, ohne mit einer Silbe auf letzte Nacht einzugehen. Letzte Nacht, dachte Nick irritiert. Wie oft dachte er diesen Begriff inzwischen in Zusammenhang mit seinen Vorgesetzen? Es war ja fast, als hätten sie schon eine Affäre. Wie absurd.  
„Sieht ganz so aus. Wollen wir rein?“  
„Einen Moment noch. Wie fühlst du dich, Nick?“ Er sah ihn verständnislos an.  
„Inwiefern?“  
„Generell. Wir haben einen Termin bei einer Dame, die ein Hexenbiest ist. Ich will dich vorwarnen und dich gleichzeitig an den Trank erinnern. Nichts, was Hexenbiester tun ist schmerzlos. Deswegen muss ich sicher sein, dass du in Ordnung bist. Körperlich und … mental. Soweit man das natürlich bei deinem momentanen Zustand bewerten kann. Sieh mich an, Nick!“ Nicks Gedanken waren abgeschweift. Schon wieder so ein Hexenbiest-Zeug. Jetzt legte Sean seine Hand unter Nicks Kinn und zwang seinen Kopf sanft nach oben, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen.  
„Mir geht es gut“, flüsterte Nick aufgewühlt, denn dieser Blickkontakt war sehr intensiv und versursachte wieder dieses heftige, süße Ziehen in seinem Unterleib. Seans Blick war ruhig und forschend. Bevor er ihn losließ, strich er sanft mit seinem Daumen über Nicks Kieferpartie. Eine heftige Gänsehaut eroberte seinen Körper schlagartig, doch Renard hatte ihn schon losgelassen.  
„Dann komm mit. Lassen wir Renja nicht warten, vielleicht ist sie dann sanfter mit dir, wenn wir pünktlich sind.“  
Mit wackligen Beinen folgte Nick ihm, war sich dabei aber nicht sicher, ob seine Schwäche von der Furcht über das Kommende kam oder von Seans zärtlicher Berührung.

 

Renja riss die Tür auf. Sie war einen ganzen Kopf kleiner als Nick, und hatte in etwa das Alter einer Großmutter. Ihr Gesicht war runzlig und durchaus freundlich. Doch als sie Nick erblickte, zeigte sich sofort das Hexenbiest und damit fauchte sie ihn aggressiv an.  
„Renja!“, sagte Sean bestimmt und sie verwandelte sich zurück.  
„Entschuldige, Prinz. Doch was sein muss, muss sein. Kommt rein, Jungs!“, forderte sie dann liebenswürdig.   
„Ich habe frischen Eistee gemacht. Setzt euch hierhin.“   
Hierhin war ein vager Begriff. Denn wie auch der Garten, so war das winzige Haus innen derart zugestellt, dass Nick kaum das Sofa ausmachen konnte, auf das sie deutete. Er schob etwas zur Seite, was an ein monströses Kissen erinnerte aber wohl etwas anderes war. Offenbar gab es eine Menge Dinge, für die Nick keine Bezeichnung kannte, dachte er in diesem Augenblick beunruhigt über seine tendenzielle Unwissenheit.  
„Das ist er also, der unglückliche Grimm?!“, fragte sie dann neugierig, als sie den Eistee brachte. Unerwartet verwandelte sie sich wieder in ein Hexenbiest und starrte Nick bösartig an. Er sah irritiert zu Sean.  
„Renja, bitte!“, sagte der nur gelassen.  
„Entschuldige, Grimm. Ich habe mit deinesgleichen noch eine Rechnung offen, doch dafür kannst du nichts. Laut dem Prinzen bist du sowieso ein ausgefallenes Exemplar, wie ich gehört habe.“ Sean griff plötzlich nach seiner Hand in dem Moment, als Nick schon fragen wollte, was genau sie denn über ihn gehört hätte. Er schwieg und begriff, dass Sean dem Hexenbiest wohl nur das Nötigste oder irgendwelche Lügen erzählt hat, um ihm zu helfen.  
„Hm …“, machte er nur unbestimmt und überließ Renard das Reden. Die Alte sah mit zahnlosem Grinsen auf ihre Hände, bis Sean seine wegzog und sprach.  
„Du kannst ihm helfen seine Blockade zu überwinden? Bist du immer noch der Meinung, jetzt wo du ihn siehst?“  
Aufmerksam musterte sie ihn aus kleinen, verschlagenen Augen und nickte dann.  
„Ich kann es versuchen. Aber ich verspreche keinen Erfolg, das weißt du. Nicht alles funktioniert immer. Schon gar nicht, wenn der Stachel zu tief sitzt. Du solltest dass am besten wissen, Prinz!“ Nick sah ihn fragend an, doch Sean ignorierte ihn eiskalt.  
„Einen Versuch ist es wert …“  
„Und weiß der Grimm auch, dass du ihn nur wieder herstellen willst, um ihn ehrenhaft töten zu können?“, fragte die Alte spöttisch nach. Nick verstand, dass sie Seans Integrität zerstören und Nick provozieren wollte, weil sie als Hexenbiest einfach dieses hinterhältige Wesen hatte. Deshalb lächelte er nur mild und sagte sehr freundlich:  
„Ja, der Prinz und ich wollen einen fairen Kampf mit nur einem wahren Gewinner. Der natürlich ich sein werde, doch der kleine Prinz kann das nicht einsehen. Ich tue ihm quasi nur einen Gefallen, damit er ehrenhaft sterben kann. Immer diese Komplikationen …“ Nick lächelte zusätzlich liebenswürdig.  
„Pffff“, machte die Alte und glaubte ihm offensichtlich kein Wort. Nein, sie machte sich noch über ihn lustig.  
„Vielleicht sollte ich dir anbieten, junger Grimm, dass ich …“  
„Es gibt kein Nachverhandeln, Renja. Ich habe dich schon bezahlt!“, fuhr ihr Renard verärgert dazwischen. Die Alte verstummte, zwinkerte Nick dann bedeutungsvoll an und meinte im lauten Flüsterton:  
„Der Prinz meint damit kein Geld … Also gut, dann folgt mir jetzt nach unten!“ 

 

Weder Sean noch er hatten den Eistee angerührt. Schweigend folgten sie Renja zu einer Tür, welche offenbar in eine Art Kellerraum führte. Sie ging vorweg und machte das Licht an. Ein kleiner rechteckiger Raum tat sich vor ihnen auf. Das Erstaunliche daran war, er war fast komplett leer. Nur eine Liege stand in der Mitte. Darauf lag eine Matratze. Vor dem „Bett“ lagen ein paar Utensilien, die Nick beim Näherkommen als Stricke identifizierte. Stricke, ein schwarzes Tuch und ein Tiegel, welcher eine Art bläulicher Paste enthielt.   
„Jetzt zieh dich aus, junger Grimm!“, forderte Renja feucht hustend und deutete auf das Bett. Sean wich Nicks Blick aus und deshalb zögerte er.  
„Was nun? Keine Sorge, Grimm. Ich habe alles schon gesehen und du hast nichts, was ich nicht kenne. Aber lass von mir aus deine Unterhose an. Der Rest der Haut wird mir reichen.“  
Hilfesuchend sah er wieder zu Sean. Der nickte doch ansonsten deutete nichts auf Zweifel hin. Eher darauf, dass er sich selbst unwohl fühlte. Während Nick sich zaghaft auszog, zog auch der Captain seine Jacke aus. Als er nur noch in Unterhose im Raum stand, begann Nick zu zittern. Das kam nicht etwa von der Kälte, denn es war keineswegs kalt, eher angenehm kühl. Es war eher die Erwartung und vielleicht auch ein wenig die Furcht vor dem Ungewissen, die das Beben verursachte. Renja sah ihn prüfend an. Weil sie weder Spott, noch Verschlagenheit zeigte, sondern eher einen sehr geschäftsmäßigen Eindruck machte, begann sich Nick zu entspannen. Wie bei dem widerwärtigen Zaubertrank, dachte Nick, dass Renard ihn schon nicht auf so lächerliche und komplizierte Weise würde töten wollen.   
„Jetzt leg dich mit dem Rücken auf die Liege. Prinz, fessele ihn an Armen und Beinen. Keine Sorge, Grimm, das muss so sein. Wenn ich diese Vorsichtsmaßnahmen nicht ergreife, wirst du zu einer Gefahr für mich und vielleicht auch für das Zauberbiest. Dir wird nichts passieren, doch du musst auf das hören, was ich sage und dem folgen, was ich anordne. Das Wichtigste aber ist, versuche dich von deinen alltäglichen Gedanken frei zu machen und versuche stattdessen auf dein Gefühl zu hören.“ Nick hatte sich auf die kühle Matratze gelegt und Sean hatte seine Fußgelenke mit dem Seil schon zusammengebunden.   
„Jetzt erst die Augenbinde!“, forderte das Hexenbiest und Sean griff nach dem schwarzen Tuch. Während er es um seine Augen band, sagte er leise zu Nick:  
„Keine Sorge, ich bin die ganze Zeit hier und werde auf dich aufpassen!“ Renja lachte kratzig bei seinen Worten, sparte sich aber netterweise einen gehässigen Kommentar.  
„Das heißt, du wirst mich notfalls bewusstlos schlagen?“  
„Das wird nicht nötig sein.“  
Dann nahm der Captain Nicks Arme, um sie nach hinten über seinen Kopf zu ziehen. Wieder waren Seans Hände wundervoll kühl und Nick bildete sich ein, dass seine Berührungen zärtlicher ausfielen, als sie mussten. Offenbar blieb er auch hinter seinem Kopf knien, denn noch immer hielt er Nicks gefesselte Hände fest.  
„Wundervoll …“, säuselte die alte Frau mit bedenklicher Begeisterung im Tonfall.  
„Jetzt kommen wir zum schmerzhaften Teil. Ich werde jetzt eine Paste auf deine Haut streichen, die dir helfen wird in dein Innerstes zu reisen. Ich will dich nicht belügen: Es wird weh tun. Doch nach dem Schmerz kommt die Ruhe. Wenn es so weit ist, werde ich mit dir sprechen und dich geleiten. Bist du bereit, Grimm?“  
„Gleich. Eine Frage noch?“  
„Aber ja, stell sie mir.“  
„Mit was hat der Captain das hier bezahlt?“ Augenblicklich verfiel die Alte in ein hässliches Kichern und bekam sich gar nicht mehr ein.  
„Hör ihn dir an, hübscher Prinz. Macht er sich doch tatsächlich Sorgen wie du mich bezahlt hast. Ist das zu glauben. Du hattest recht, er ist außergewöhnlich. Wie mir der Prinz erzählt hat, habt ihr schon den Trank des Erwachens ausprobiert. Es war mutig von ihm die Zutaten zu ändern, obwohl ich ihm gesagt habe, er soll es nicht tun, weil das kein Grimm wert wäre.“  
„Renja!“, versuchte Renard die Frau zu unterbrechen, doch sie scherte sich nicht drum, sondern sprach hörbar vergnügt weiter.  
„Nein, er hört nicht auf mich, weil er dir unbedingt helfen will. Und nur damit ihr anschließend gegeneinander kämpft, um euch zu töten? Haltet mich für hässlich, Jungs. Aber dumm bin ich sicher nicht. Hat er dir erzählt, welche Zutat er anstatt des Menstruationsblut eines Hexenbiestes genommen hat?“  
„Ich kann es mir denken“, flüsterte Nick verlegen.  
„Tja. Und genau das habe ich von ihm verlangt, denn ich kann es für diverse Tränke und Zauber gut gebrauchen.“  
„Sein Sperma?“, fragte Nick fassungslos. Es war still im Raum, dann prustete die Alte umso lauter los.  
„Du bist echt niedlich, hübscher Grimm. Sein königliches Blut, Dummerchen! Was soll ich denn mit seinem Sperma? Ja gut, ich hätte da schon ein paar Ideen. Aber nein, ich meine sein Blut. Und zwar nicht das schnöde Blut, was kommt, wenn man seine Haut einritzt, sondern das Blut direkt aus seinem Herz. Man sticht mit einer ziemlich fiesen und speziell präparierten Kanüle direkt ins Herz und entnimmt ein paar Tropfen. Man kann es nur selbst tun und nur bei vollem Bewusstsein. Das kann natürlich nur ein Zauberbiest tun und nicht mal du, Grimm, würdest diese Prozedur überleben. So, Fragestunde beenden.“

 

Etwas klatschte auf sein Bein und die runzligen Hände der Frau begannen die Paste auf seinem Unterschenkel zu verteilen. Im ersten Moment spürte Nick nur die Frische auf seiner erhitzten Haut, während er versuchte zu verdauen, was er da gerade gehört hatte. Sean war immer noch hinter seinem Kopf. Er hörte ihn ganz leise atmen und noch immer hielt er seine Hände fürsorglich fest. Der Captain hatte sich nicht mehr zu Renjas Ausführungen geäußert und Nick begriff nicht ganz warum. Er hatte ein richtiges Opfer gebracht, zweimal sogar! Für ihn! Warum tat er das? Nur um einen Grimm in irgendeinem fernen Endkampf auf seiner Seite zu haben? Plötzlich begann die Paste zu brennen wie Feuer. Schlimmer. Nick schrie auf und begann sich unter ihren Händen zu winden, weil er das Gefühl hatte, seine Haut würde ihm bei lebendigem Leib vom Körper gezogen. Der Trank gestern war widerlich und schmerzhaft aber das hier … Oh Gott, er würde der Verstand verlieren. Die Hände der Alten bearbeiteten inzwischen seine Brust und dann war sie offenbar fertig mit ihrer Behandlung. Nick schrie so laut, bis ihm Sean seinen Mund zuhielt.  
„Es dauert einen Moment, bis die Wirkung eintritt. Ich gehe inzwischen nach oben, weil mich das Geschrei nervt. Versuche ihn zu beruhigen, Prinz!“, befahl sie Sean und humpelte die Treppe hoch. Kaum war sie weg, beugte sich Sean über sein Gesicht und sprach mit ihm.  
„Atmen, Nick. Wir hatten das schon mal. Das hier ist ähnlich. Deine Grimm-Identität wehrt sich gegen den Hexenzauber, doch du musst es geschehen lassen.“  
„Ich kann nicht!“, schrie Nick undeutlich hinter seiner Hand und versuchte sich mit aller Kraft gegen die Fesseln zu wehren. Dabei merkte er, dass ihm nicht mehr seine volle Kraft zur Verfügung stand. Offensichtlich sorgte die Paste nicht nur für dieses höllische Brennen, sondern auch für einen immensen Kraftverlust. Wieder flüsterte Sean an einem Ohr. Diesmal waren es Worte auf Französisch. Wie eine endlose Litanei von wundervollen Formeln beruhigten sie Nick nach einer Weile. Wieder einigermaßen bei klarem Verstand, fragte er sich, ob der Captain gerade wirklich ein absurdes Kochrezept aufgesagt hatte. Was es auch war, es wirkte. Aber auch das Brennen ließ nach. Vorsichtig nahm Sean seine Hand von Nicks Mund und verstummte.  
„Sehr gut …“, flüsterte er belegt und Nick hörte die Erleichterung gut heraus. Er schnappte ein paarmal nach Luft und atmete dann wieder langsamer. Als ihn Seans Lippen unvermutet streiften, zuckte er zusammen. Aber es war kein Versehen, denn wieder legte sich sein kühler Mund auf seinen. Nick fand keine Worte, ließ es nur geschehen und seufzte enttäuscht, als Sean damit aufhörte.

 

„Gut, ich denke, du bist soweit …“   
Als hätte die Alte nur darauf gelauert, kam sie die Stufen nach unten gepoltert.  
„Und er lebt noch. Dann lass uns beginnen.  
Stell dir jetzt einen Ort vor, an dem es dir gut gehen würde … tauche ein und sieh, was passiert. Komm nur nicht auf die Idee, dich irgendwo festzuhalten, sondern schwimme mit dem Strom! Hörst du? Halte dich nicht auf, Grimm, sondern lass die Zügel locker.“

Nick entließ die Luft und sah sich unerwartet an einem Sommertag am Ufer des Columbia Rivers. Er und Juliette hatten eine versteckte, einsame und sehr romantische Ecke gefunden, an der sie picknickten. Die Insekten summten laut, die Sonne war warm und das Gras stand hoch. Juliette hatte ihre schönen Haare offen und trug eines dieser zarten Sommerkleider mit den kleinen Blümchen darauf, die Nick so gut an ihr gefielen. Sie rannte im hohen Gras spielerisch vor ihm weg, um sich von ihm fangen zu lassen. Nur damit beide dann lachend zu Boden gingen, er sie ein wenig kitzelte und dann auf ihr liegen blieb, um sie zu küssen. Nick verfolgte sie gemütlich. Gab ihr Vorsprung und brachte sie zum Lachen, in dem er wie ein junger Bock über das Gras hüpfte. Juliette wurde langsamer und wollte sich sichtlich fangen lassen. Sie lachte und schüttelte ihre rote Mähne. Doch dann sah Nick an ihr vorbei. Das musste er tun, denn hinter ihr stand jemand. 

Ein Mann. Nein, eher ein Junge. Ein Junge, den er mal kannte. Das war Randy Nelson. Sein bester Freund zu Schulzeiten.  
Randy? Fragte Nick irritiert und sah sich nach Juliette um. Sie war verschwunden, mit ihr das Picknick. Die Sonne und die Romantik waren geblieben. Randy lächelte Nick an und wieder begann sein Herz seltsam zu hüpfen. So wie damals, als sie tagelang zusammenhockten, um für den Abschluss zu lernen. Verwirrt blinzelte Nick und ging auf Randy zu. Noch immer hatte er diesen Emopony, noch immer blies er ihn ab und zu zur Seite und noch immer waren darunter die blausten Augen, die Nick je gesehen hatte. Was tust du denn hier? Fragte er, wusste jedoch gleichzeitig, dass er darauf keine Antwort bekommen würde, denn die Antwort war in ihm. Hey, sagte er deshalb nur nochmal leise und lächelte wehmütig. Plötzlich waren sie zusammen auf ihrer Abschlussfeier. Sie waren beide ein wenig betrunken aber nicht so sehr wie die meisten anderen. Stattdessen saßen sie ein wenig abseits auf der Mauer und machten sich über ein paar sehr besoffene Mitschüler lustig. Plötzlich sagte Randy ernst: Ich werde ich vermissen, Nick. Nick lachte und sagte, er würde ihn auch vermissen, spürte aber gleichzeitig, dass es nicht das war, was Randy gemeint hatte.  
Schweigend hatte er ihn danach angesehen und gewusst, dass die Zeit für ein Zugeständnis gekommen war. Stattdessen hatte er gesagt, er müsse jetzt gehen. Nach diesem Abschied hatten sie sich noch ein paar Monate E-Mails geschrieben und dann kam nichts mehr von Randy. Vermutlich hatte er andere Prioritäten und Nick steckte seine ganze Energie in die Ausbildung zum Polizisten. Randy, ich muss dir noch was sagen, dachte Nick verzweifelt und versuchte ihn zurückzuholen, damit er ihm sagen konnte, dass er ihn sehr mochte, doch nicht bereit war es sich selbst einzugestehen.

„Halte dich nicht auf, Grimm. Geh weiter!“, befahl im die alte Frau streng. Nick nahm alles wie durch einen Schleier wahr. Er war vollkommen bei Bewusstsein und doch war er nicht ganz anwesend. Er hörte sich stöhnen und war plötzlich bei seinem ersten größeren Einsatz. Es gab eine Kneipenprügelei und ein paar seiner Kollegen waren schon anwesend. Sie versuchten die Raufbolde zu trennen und Nick merkte zum ersten Mal, ganz abseits des praktischen Unterrichts auf der Akademie, wie gut ihm körperliche Aktivitäten lagen. Es gefiel ihm sich körperlich mit anderen Männern zu messen. Der harte, enge Körperkontakt forderte ihn heraus und machte ihn so gut, dass er selten einen Kampf verlor. Vielleicht, weil er vor dieser gewaltbereiten Intimität nicht zurückschreckte. Auch bei diesem Einsatz hatte er zwei Männer, die größer und kräftiger als er selbst waren, im Handumdrehen außer Gefecht gesetzt. Nick erinnerte sich aber auch daran selbst Blessuren davongetragen zu haben, die abends seine damalige Freundin Izzy liebevoll behandelte und ihn anschließend mit Sex heilte. Es war eine schöne Zeit gewesen und änderte sich erst, als Nick zum Detective befördert wurde und nun eher selten in Handgreiflichkeiten geriet. Er vermisste den bodenständigen Kampf und die Herausforderung, versuchte sich aber auf die intellektuelle Herausforderung einzulassen, die sogar ein hübsches Gesicht und den Namen Juliette bekam. Juliette …  
„Nicht aufhalten! Geh weiter! Geh bis zum Ende des Weges, Grimm!“, hörte er Renja und stöhnte weinerlich, weil er nun gern bei Juliette bleiben wollte.  
Aber es wartete noch der Grimm auf ihn. Der Grimm, der ihn wieder zurück auf die Straße brachte, zu dem, was er mochte und konnte, und zu dem, dem, was er begehrte. Nick durfte wieder kämpfen und war besser als jemals zuvor. Seine neuen Fähigkeiten gefielen ihm ausgesprochen gut. Das Beste aber war das Wissen, dass er noch längst nicht vollkommen war. Es war noch Platz nach oben, in jeder Hinsicht. Eigentlich könnte er nun an diesem Ort verweilen, denn obwohl er nun ständig zwischen Licht und Schatten hin und her gerissen war, gab es da … Juliette. Juliette, die ihn auffing, wenn er strauchelte. Sie wusste, was er war und liebte ihn immer noch. Doch da war wieder dieser Schatten hinter ihr. Dunkel, groß und was auch Nick unternahm, er konnte ihn nicht identifizieren. War er selbst der Schatten oder war es Sean?  
„Juliette“, flüsterte er heiser und hätte weinen könne, weil er nicht mehr wusste, ob es das war, was er wollte.

 

„Komm zurück, Grimm!“, forderte Renja und Nick stöhnte.  
„Das war die Aufwärmphase und …“  
„Was?“, keuchte er erschrocken.  
„Keine Sorge, die zweite Phase wird angenehmer.“ Mit ihren Händen begann die Alte nun wie wild an seinem Körper rumzurubbeln und zu kneten, als würde sie Wäsche mit der Hand waschen. Damit aktivierte sie die Paste wieder und bescherte Nick erneut ein flammendes Brennen. Allerdings hatte sich das nun nach innen verlagert. Nicht seine äußere Haut brannte, sondern irgendwas in ihm. Eine mächtige Leidenschaft schlug hohe Flammen. Nick spürte, wie er eine Erektion bekam, die sich obszön in seiner Hose aufbäumte. Er stöhnte lustvoll auf und drehte den Kopf hin und her.   
„Jetzt denk an das letzte Bild deiner Reise und lass sich darauf ein! Jetzt sollst du verweilen und sehen, was geschieht …“, forderte Renja scharf.  
Juliette? Randy? Der Schatten? Der Grimm? … Nick wandte sich in den Fesseln, weil er nichts mehr klar sah. Die Kämpfe? Oh Gott! Heftig riss er an den Seilen und bäumte sich gegen die Fesselung auf. Die Stricke schnitten in seine Haut und erst, als Sean mit seinen Händen seine Oberarme nach unten drückte, um ihn auf dem Rücken zu halten, kam Nick ein wenig zur Ruhe.  
„Ich kann nicht …“, keuchte er nur frustriert. Und er konnte wirklich nicht. Alles wirbelte vor seinem inneren Auge durcheinander. Randy, Juliette, Izzy, die Kämpfe, der Grimm und sogar Sean.  
„Nein! Mach mich sofort los!“, brüllte er aggressiv und wusste, dass sich der Grimm nun ernsthaft gegen den Zauber wehrte und auch gewinnen würde. Sean hatte gefordert loszulassen, doch er konnte nicht. Plötzlich schwappte eine Menge eiskaltes Wasser auf ihn drauf. Er schrie erschrocken auf und schnappte nach Luft.  
„Okay, Prinz. Binde ihn los. Ich habe mein Bestes getan, doch der Grimm ist zu stark für diese Art Zauber. Er wehrt sich und ich kann nichts tun, das weißt du, oder?“   
„Ja“, sagte Sean nur müde und begann Nick loszumachen.   
„Ich warte oben auf euch, Knallköpfe.“, sagte die Alte und kraxelte die Treppe nach oben.

 

Als die Augenbinde ab war, sah Nick, dass das Wasser die Paste fast vollkommen weggewaschen hatte. Er war klitschnass und immer noch geil. Sein Glied war steinhart und pulsierte verlangend. Sean machte die Stricke an den Beinen ab und als Nick frei war, sagte er tonlos:  
„Es tut mir leid, dass es nicht funktioniert hat, Nick.“  
„Habe ich … das alles laut gesagt?“ Sean musterte ihn skeptisch und schüttelte dann den Kopf.   
„Das Einzige, was du gesagt hast, war Juliette … und alles danach. Von deiner Reise habe ich nichts mitbekommen, denn die findet nur in deinem Kopf statt. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass dein Grimm so dickköpfig sein kann.“  
„Oh Gott….“, stöhnte Nick nur und rieb sich seine Erektion.  
„Hör auf damit! Tu das nicht in meiner Gegenwart, Nick! Und nein, bitte mich nicht wieder etwas dagegen zu unternehmen … Ich kann das nicht noch mal tun.“  
„Warum nicht?“, keuchte Nick und sah ihn flehend an.  
Sean sah ihn überaus beunruhigt an und schüttelte dann nur den Kopf. Nick riss sich eilig seine Hose nach unten und nahm seine geschwollene Männlichkeit selbst in die Hand. Er hatte keinen anderen Ausweg mehr. Wenn er sich nicht jetzt sofort Erleichterung verschaffte, würde er explodieren. Im übelsten Fall würde es vermutlich hier gleich zwei tote Wesen geben.  
„Halte mich nicht auf. Du hast keine Ahnung, was passiert, wenn ein Grimm ausrastet, Captain. Und ich übrigens auch nicht.“, sagte er kratzig und massierte seinen harten Penis hektisch. Sean sah ihn aus verengten Augen an und schien vergessen haben Luft zu holen. Denn plötzlich zog er keuchend Luft in seine Lungen, stürzte auf Nick zu, schob seine Beine auseinander, um sich dazwischen zu knien und nahm seine Männlichkeit dann ohne zu Zögern tief in den Mund.   
Ein langes und sehr erleichtertes Stöhnen kam tief aus Nicks Kehle, gleich danach schnappte er im Rausch seines explosiven Höhepunktes panisch nach Luft und kippte dann zuckend und vollkommen überwältig nach hinten auf die Matratze.   
Sean sagte kein Wort, wischte sich nur den Mund ab und ging dann einfach nach oben.

 

Nick zog sich langsam an. Er fühlte sich besser und gleichzeitig schlechter als zuvor. Körperlich ging es ihm besser, doch seelisch fühlte er sich schuldig, weil er langsam das Gefühl bekam er nutzt Renard aus.  
Als er nach oben kam, erwartete ihn die Alte schon grinsend.   
„Ihr beide seid ganz schön dämlich, wisst ihr das?“, fragte sie ihn unverschämt grinsend.  
„Was soll das heißen?“, fragte Nick angesäuert.  
„Ihr werdet es schon noch herausfinden. Jetzt verpiss dich aus meinem Haus, Grimm! Ehe ich es mir anders überlege und dich zum Abendbrot grille.“

 

Sean saß vor dem Haus auf der Treppe und wartete auf ihn.  
„Danke für deine Mühe“, sagte Nick pflichtbewusst und merkte, dass es schon eine ganze Menge war, was Renard für ihn getan hatte. Wie sollte er je seine Schuld bei ihm bezahlen?  
„Ich glaube, es hat keinen Sinn, Nick. Finde dich damit ab. Das macht uns beiden das Leben leichter.“  
„Aber … es gibt da doch noch die Schockbehandlung. Was beinhaltet sie?“, rief ihm Nick nach. Sean war aufgestanden und auf dem Weg zum Auto.  
„Ich habe heute keine Lust mehr auf dein Problem, Nick. Gute Nacht!“ Damit ließ er Nick einfach stehen und stieg ein. Der Captain klang ziemlich deprimiert und Nick konnte das ein wenig nachvollziehen. Er machte sich solche Mühe ihm beizustehen, brachte Opfer und tat alles, um Nick zu helfen und nichts funktionierte. 

 

Umso näher Nick seinem Zuhause kam, umso optimistischer war er was Juliette und ihn betraf. Er fühlte sich trotz dieser rabiaten Behandlung gut und hoffte wirklich, dass seine Freundin noch wach war. Er hatte die Erinnerung an diese Sommertage am Columbia River mitgenommen und sie beschwingten ihn.  
Juliette war tatsächlich noch wach. Sie lag im Bett und las ein Buch, als er reinkam.   
„Oh schön, ich hatte gehofft, du bist noch wach. Ich geh nur eben duschen und dann komme ich zu dir!“, kündigte er an. Sie sah ihm verdutzt nach und rief dann:   
„Nach was riechst du, Nick?“  
Er gab ihr keine Antwort, sondern wusch schnell die Reste der Paste gründlich von seinem Körper.  
„Wir waren in so einem modrigen Sumpfgebiet am Columbia River unterwegs, um einen Verdächtigen zu finden, der natürlich nicht dort war. Aber weißt du, was ich gefunden habe?“ Er kroch nackt zu ihr unter die Decke und sah für ein paar kritische Momente echte Skepsis in ihren Augen, denn sie hatten darüber gesprochen „die Sache“ erst mal ruhen zu lassen.  
„Du sagst es mir gleich, Nick?“  
„Erinnerst du dich an unsere Picknicks am Ufer? Es war toll und wir sollten das wirklich mal wieder tun.“  
Juliette erinnerte sich, das konnte er sehen. Sie lächelte und küsste ihn dann zärtlich.  
„Du hast recht. Es war wirklich wundervoll. Wie sieht es am Wochenende aus, Nick?“  
„Perfekt!“, gab er ihr den Kuss zurück. Er beließ es nicht bei diesem Kuss, sondern zog mit seinen Lippen eine Spur über ihren Hals. Sie seufzte leise in einer Mischung aus Entzücken aber auch Unsicherheit.  
„Nick, wir wollten doch eine Pause machen, um … “, begann sie leise, doch er sagte schnell:  
„Nein, lass es mich machen!“ Sie ließ und Nick küsste sie an allen Stellen, sie sie so gern mochte. Es gefiel ihr. Ihre Reaktion gefiel ihm gut, nur leider war sein Körper total desinteressiert. Und umso länger er sie küsste, umso mehr kam er sich vor, als würde er einen fatal Betrug begehen. Als er seinen Kopf zwischen ihre Beine schob, dachte er mit ziemlich schlechten Gewissen an Seans Mund, der ihm vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit so tiefgehende Erleichterung verschafft hatte.   
Erst in diesem Moment realisierte Nick, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war. Er war seinem Vorgesetzen so nahe gekommen, wie es hätte nie passieren dürfen. Nicht Renard manipulierte ihn, sondern er zwang den Mann zu Dingen, die er unter Umständen nicht freiwillig tun würde. Aber seine kühlen, festen Finger um seiner Männlichkeit und heute sein warmer Mund … es war absolut überwältigend gewesen. Fremdartig und so faszinierend, dass Nick den großen Zusammenhang nicht begriff, weil er ständig atemlos über die kleinen, so prickelnden Details nachdachte. Irgendwas übersah er ständig. Es war in seinem Augenwinkel, doch jedes Mal, wenn er versuchte sich in die Richtung zu drehen, war es weg.  
Juliette stöhnte und seine Gedanken waren beim Captain. Sein Körper aber schlief weiterhin. Es war frustrierend und so brachte er dann Juliette trotz ihrer Proteste mit seinem Mund zum Höhepunkt. Sie hatte schon längst verstanden und nahm ihn danach einfach nur in die Arme, wo Nick mit wirren Gedanken einschlief.


	8. Chapter 8

„Hast du einen Moment Zeit, Captain?“   
Nick steckte den Kopf zur Tür rein. Sean tippte irgendwas in seinen Computer ein und sah dabei hochkonzentriert aus. So aufmerksam, dass er keinen Blick an Nick verschwenden wollte, wie es schien.  
„Geht es um etwas Berufliches?“, fragte er desinteressiert.  
Nick, der das dringende Bedürfnis hatte über alles, was geschehen war zu sprechen, zögerte. Einerseits wollte er sich bei Renard für seine Hilfe bedanken, auch wenn sie nichts gebracht hatte. Gleichzeitig wollte er sich bei ihm entschuldigen, weil er so selbstsüchtig handelte und darüber hinaus wollte Nick ihn darum bitten, das alles möglichst zu vergessen. In gewisser Weise waren sie nun quitt, wenn Nick an den Bann und das darauffolgende Drama zwischen Juliette und Renard dachte.  
„Nein, nichts Berufliches. Es geht eher darum, dass …“  
„Dann habe ich jetzt keine Zeit!“  
„Aber, Captain …!“  
„Ich sagte nein!“, fuhr er Nick unverhältnismäßig aufgebracht an. Verstimmt schloss Nick einfach die Tür des Büros und ging zu seinem eigenen Schreibtisch zurück.  
„Na, hat er dich auch angeschnauzt?“, fragte Hank mitfühlend und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.  
„Mich auch, schon zweimal! Nur heute! Leider wissen wir ja nichts von seinem Privatleben. Aber wenn ich raten müsste, dann würde ich darauf wetten, dass er total frustriert ist, weil einer seiner Pläne wieder nicht funktioniert, wie er sich das vorgestellt hat, oder Nick?“ Nick sah seinen Freund nachdenklich an. Hanks Gedanke war an sich nicht verkehrt, doch selbst wenn es so wäre, würde Sean nicht seinen Frust an seinen Untergeben auslassen. Das hat er bisher noch nie getan und es gab schon reichlich Ärger auf seiner Seite der Welt. Seiner und des Grimms Seite, verbesserte sich Nick grüblerisch. Aber irgendwie hatte Hank recht, Renard reagierte untypisch aufbrausend und übertrieben abweisend. Andererseits würde Hank den Grund vielleicht verstehen, wenn er ihm erzählen würde, welche Odyssee sie beide in der letzten Zeit hingelegt hatten und was Sean dabei für ihn getan hatte.  
„Lassen wir Renard einfach in Ruhe und gehen ihm aus dem Weg, würde ich sagen“, schlug er vor. Sein Partner sah ihn eigenartig an, verzog dann das Gesicht als hätte er Zahnschmerzen und sagte dann zaghaft:  
„Na ja, ich will dich ja jetzt nicht demotivieren, aber du hast heute Abend noch einen Termin mit dem Captain, Nick.“  
„Habe ich das?“  
„Ja, in diesem Gay Club. Sorry, Kumpel. Aber du hättest das nicht auf dich nehmen müssen. Er hätte mich fertig gemacht, ich hätte anschließend kleinmütig gesagt, okay, ich mache es und irgendwie hätte ich das schon überstanden. Du hättest mich doch nicht allein gehen lassen, Nick, oder?“  
Verdutzt sah Nick ihn an.  
„Heißt das also, ich muss mit ihm heute Abend in diese Gay Bar gehen?“  
„Na ja, du hast dich freiwillig gemeldet und offenbar traut er dir nicht zu das allein zu machen. Ich soll dir sagen, dass er gegen acht an der Edinburgh Ecke Roosvelt auf dich wartet und du sollst dich entsprechend dem Einsatzort kleiden.“ Nick glotzte Hank nur fassungslos an und versuchte zu verstehen, warum ihm der Captain das nicht gerade selbst gesagt hatte. Es machte ja fast den Anschein, er würde ihm aus dem Weg gehen.  
„Okay, ich verstehe dich, Nick. Aber du wirst du das schaffen. Lass ihn die Arbeit machen, wenn er schon glaubt dich überwachen zu müssen. Ihr wisst wie dieser Gary Warwick aussieht. Schnappt ihn euch und quetscht ihn über Madison aus.“  
Nick schäumte. Aus unerklärlichen Gründen war ein ziemlicher Zorn in ihm hochgekrochen.  
„Ich werde mit dem Captain reden …“, sagte er nur aufgewühlt, doch Hank packte ihn am Arm.  
„Wir müssen ins Krankenhaus Mr Kappa befragen, er ist vor einer Stunde aus dem Koma aufgewacht.“

 

„Gleich … ich ….“ Renard kam aus seinem Büro, war so angezogen, als wenn er das Haus jetzt verlassen würde und Nick stürzte auf ihn zu, ohne, dass sein Partner ihn aufhalten konnte.  
„Captain, einen Moment bitte.“  
„Ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Zeit, Nick. Der Stadtrat wartet auf mich. Die Tagung beginnt in zwanzig Minuten.“ Der Captain lief einfach mit großen Schritten weiter, sah Nick dabei nicht einmal an und der war kurz davor seine Professionalität zu verlieren, Sean am Arm zu packen und sich als Grimm auf ihn zu stürzten.  
„Es dauert nur eine Minute!“, knurrte er drohend. Renard wurde ein wenig langsamer.  
„Was?“  
„Stimmt das, was Hank sagte? Wir beide machen diesen …Undercover-Einsatz?“  
„Ja.“  
„Ich kann das allein und ich brauche niemanden, der mir Händchen hält!“, fauchte Nick und erstarrte keine Sekunde später. Sean blieb jäh stehen und starrte ihn derart feindselig an, dass Nick das Gefühl bekam in einer Kältekammer zu stehen.  
„Das ist kein Eventuell-Angebot von mir und auch keine professionelle Liebenswürdigkeit, Detective Burkhardt, sondern ausschließlich ein Befehl. Acht Uhr an der Edinburgh Ecke Roosvelt. Kleide dich entsprechend und …“ Nick hatte sich wieder so weit gefasst und nach einem schnellen Rundumblick festgestellt, dass niemand in Hörweite war:  
„Ich muss wirklich mit dir reden!“, unterbrach er Renard und hörte erstaunt, dass er bittend klang. Auch Sean Blick wurde unmerklich weicher, doch er drehte sich um und sagte nur:  
„Schlechter Zeitpunkt!“  
Ja, verdammt schlechter Zeitpunkt, dachte Nick empört. Aber gut, dass er dieses absurde, wenig hilfreich und ausschließlich schmerzhaft und widerwärtige Bündnis sowieso beenden wollte.  
Glücklicherweise lief der Captain ihn den Rest des Tages nicht mehr über den Weg, denn Nicks Blut kochte immer noch.

 

Widerwillig zog er sich später zu Hause eine schwarze Jeans an, die ihm ein wenig zu eng war. Wie zum Teufel zog man sich für eine derartige Lokalität an, dachte er missmutig und nahm dann eines seiner wenigen schwarzen T-Shirts aus dem Schrank. Die alte Lederjacke würde den Rest tun müssen. So gestylt, mit seinen uralten Bikerboots an den Füßen, betrachtete sich Nick im Spiegel und musste grinsen. Er sah alles andere als ein Gay Club Gänger aus, eher wie ein düsterer Freund Seans, der nachts mit ihm jagen ging. In gewisser Weise stimmte das sogar, dachte er resigniert und machte sich auf dem Weg.

Der Captain lehnte schon gelangweilt mit verschränkten Armen an einer Hauswand und sah ihm ausdruckslos entgegen.  
Als er sprach, war Nick sehr erstaunt. Eher über den Inhalt der Worte, als über dessen Aufrichtigkeit, die gut zu hören war.  
„Tut mir leid, dass ich heute so unfreundlich zu dir war.“ Sean gab keine weitere Erklärung ab und Nick fand das irgendwie schade. Aber er nickt nur und meinte:  
„Schon okay. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass dieser Besuch bei Renja auch nichts gebracht hat und wollte dir für deine Bemühung danken. Vielleicht sollten wir das an dieser Stelle abbrechen, denn ich verstehe langsam, dass du wohl recht hattest und ich mich auf ein kurzes Leben ohne sexuelle Freuden einstellen muss. Es sei denn, ich bereite sie mir selbst. Was übrigens wunderbar funktioniert hat und zwar mit dem Anal Plug meiner Freundin. Ja, ich habe inzwischen nachgesehen, wie das Ding heißt.“ Nick plappert einfach vor sich hin und war dabei so gelöst, als würde er mit Monroe sprechen. Sean allerdings blieb wie erstarrt stehen und sah ihn mit dunklem Blick an, den Nick gerade nicht deuten konnte.  
„Würdest du diese Art Details bitte für dich behalten, Nick?!“  
„Oh, ja. Natürlich. Entschuldige bitte. Ich habe nicht drüber nachgedacht und dachte, weil du … weil du mir …“  
„Weil ich deinen Penis im Mund hatte, will ich auch den Rest über deine sexuellen Aktivtäten wissen? Nein.“  
„Nein? Warum nicht?“ Fragte Nick das gerade wirklich. Über seine spontane Frage entsetzt blinzelte er hastig.  
„Weil … du ein Grimm bist“, sagte der Captain belegt und lief weiter. Nick kam es wie eine Ausrede vor, doch bevor er nachfragen konnte, hatten sie den Eingang zum Unicorn schon erreicht.  
„Geht es eigentlich noch klischeehafter?“, murmelte Nick, als er nach Sean die Treppe nach unten stieg und dabei ein riesiges Neonschild passierten, auf dem es hektisch in den Regenbogenfarben blinkte.  
„Ja, man trifft sich Mitternacht an einer düsteren Hütte im Wald ...“, entgegnete Sean leise, sah ihn aber nicht an, sondern hielt ihm nur die Tür auf.

 

Für einen Freitagabend acht Uhr war es schon recht voll. Schon vor der Tür waren sie ein paar freizügig bekleideten Männern begegnet. Hier unten war es nun dunkel, stickig und laut. Nicks Grimm-Sinne reagierten extrem gereizt auf die Sinnesüberflutung. Nach ein paar Metern durch den lauten Raum voller Menschen griff er sich unter einem heftigen Schwindel an die Schläfen. Jetzt würde er gern tief frische Waldluft holen, doch das war absolut unmöglich. Stattdessen hämmerte der Bass der Musik in seinem Kopf, er bekam schlecht Luft und hatte die Augen wegen der Lichtreize zusammengekniffen. So etwas war ihm noch nie passiert und es ängstigte ihn, weil er glaubte gleich einen hysterischen Zusammenbruch erleiden zu müssen. Seans Hand, die dann nach seiner griff, hatte wieder diese angenehme Kühle. Der Captain packte ihn kurz entschlossen und zog ihn weiter in Richtung einer Bar. Da war es ein wenig leiser und heller.  
Besorgt sah Renard ihn an, bestellte dann für beide irgendwas, was Nick nicht verstand, fragte aber nichts. Nick überwand sein Übelkeitsgefühl, indem er angestrengt auf einen Punkt an Seans Schulter sah. Als er eine kühle Flasche in die Hand gedrückt bekam, entzückt feststellte, dass es Rootbeer war, fühlte er sich gleich besser. Der andere Mann grinste, ein wenig heimtückisch, wie Nick fand, dennoch trank er einen langen Schluck des köstlich kühlen Getränks.  
„So, und jetzt sehen wir uns nach diesem Gary Warwick um. Du weißt, wie er aussieht, Nick?“ Er konnte nur nicken, denn Sean hatte sich aufgrund des Lärms zu ihm gebeugt und redete dicht an seinem Ohr.  
„Wenn du ihn siehst, sag mir Bescheid, ich werde ihn selbst befragen.“ Nick rollte die Augen, denn er ahnte, dass es auf das Zauberbiest hinauslief. Warum tat Renard das, wo er wusste, dass Nick beinah allergisch auf sein Wesen reagierte. Wollte er Nick von sich weghalten oder ihn provozieren? Nick musterte ihn nachdenklich und kam zu keinem Schluss.  
„Ich sollte dir noch etwas sagen, Nick. In den Tiefen dieses Clubs gibt es eine weitere Etage, die nicht für das generelle Publikum zugänglich ist. Möchtest du, dass ich dich dahin bringen?“ Seans Augen glitzerten verschlagen, allerdings konnte sich Nick das alles auch nur einbilden, denn immerhin war hier im Raum ein stetiger Stroboskopblitzlichtschauer.  
„Gib mir eine Minute zum Akklimatisieren“, bat Nick, denn in seinem Steißbein begann es verräterisch zu kribbeln. Dieser Ausflug, wenn er auch beruflich war, war total idiotisch.

„Gut, dann sehe ich mich mal um.“ Sean ließ ihn einfach an der Bar stehen und begann sich durch die Männermassen zu drängeln, wobei er fast alle überragte. Nick sah ihm nach und begriff schlagartig, dass er ihn unglaublich attraktiv fand. Schnell wandte er den Blick von Sean zu den anderen Männern, die zusammenstanden oder teilweise ziemlich aufreizend miteinander tanzten. An der rechtsseitigen Wand des Raums, nahe Nick, stand ein Paar, welches offenbar die Absicht hatte sich aufzufressen. Zumindest hatten sie ihre Münder derart übereinander gestülpt, dass Nick den Eindruck bekam, es wäre so. Einer der Männer entpuppte sich dann sogar als ein Wesen. Nicks Grimm Instinkte zuckten, doch er war nicht privat hier, sondern hatte einen Job zu erledigen. Sie suchten einen Mann, den sie dringend befragen müssten, da er sich ihrem Zugriff ständig entzog. Da nichts gegen ihn vorlag und er auf die Vorladung zum PD nicht reagierte, konnte sie ihm nur auf diese Weise auflauern. Jemand hatte ihnen gesteckt, dass er sich jeden Freitagabend hier aufhalten würde. Das war der einzige Grund seiner und Seans Anwesenheit. Wieder ließ Nick seinen Blick schweifen. Er blieb an zwei Typen hängen, die eng und völlig außerhalb der Rhythmus miteinander tanzten und sich dabei tief in die Augen sahen, während ihre Hände eindeutig und unanständig über den jeweils anderen Körper glitten. Nick sah wie hypnotisiert zu, trank sein kühles Bier und stellte sich vor, wie der Captain das bei ihm tun würde.   
Würde er? Würde er selbst es tun wollen? Seine träumerischen Gedanken schweiften weiter ab, während er überlegte, ob sich Seans Oberschenkel unter seiner Hand fest und kühl anfühlen würde. Unwillkürlich ging sein Atem schneller und zu seinem großen Erstaunen regte sich in seiner Hose etwas. Das rüttelte ihn so auf, dass er aufgeschreckt nach oben sah. Er sah quer durch den Raum und entdeckte nicht allzu weit von sich entfernt den Captain.

 

Der Mann stand mit dem Rücken an der Wand, war allein und sah zu ihm rüber. Doch Nick konnte beim besten Willen nichts mit seinem Blick anfangen. War er sauer, dass Nick lieber vor sich hin träumte anstatt nach Warwick Ausschau zu halten? Er wirkte allerdings eher grüblerisch und fast schon ein wenig schwermütig. Nick stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu Sean.  
„Hast du ihn entdeckt?“  
„Nicht hier oben. Ich nehme an, du hast ihn auch nicht gefunden?“ Nick stockte. War das liebevoller Spott in Renards Stimme?  
„Nein …“, sagte er zögerlich und sah den anderen Mann verwirrt an. Irgendwie verstand er den Captain in diesem Moment gar nicht, denn er schlug nicht vor nach unten zu gehen und sagte auch sonst nichts. Er sah ihn nur durchdringend an, als versuchte er verzweifelt etwas zu verstehen.  
„Und jetzt, Captain?“  
Sean legte den Kopf ein wenig schief, als wenn er erst jetzt realisieren würde, dass Nick neben ihm stand. Sein Zauberbiest kam so plötzlich nach vorn, dass selbst Nick davon überrascht wurde und reflexartig einen Schritt nach hinten machte und damit mit dem Rücken an der Wand stand.   
„Was … soll das hier werden?“, fauchte er atemlos. Der Captain stand dicht vor ihm und bedrohte ihn mit seinem Wesen. Bedrohte er ihn wirklich? Nick war sich nicht sicher. Es kam ihm eher vor, als wäre das Zauberbiest rebellisch und hatte sich Seans Kontrolle entzogen. Unwillkürlich griff Nick nach seiner Hand, um ihn daran zu erinnern wo sie waren, ehe es hier noch zum Kampf kam.  
Seans Finger verschränkten sich sofort in seine und hielten ihn sehr fest. Das Zauberbiest verschwand und Sean Blick war verschreckt, vermutlich über seinen eigenen Kontrollverlust.  
„Bist du in Ordnung?“ Dass Nick das mal fragen würde, war lustig. Sean antwortete ihm nicht, beugte sich aber zu ihm und umfasste mit seiner Hand Nicks Nacken.   
„Ah, verstehe … Undercover …“, murmelte Nick nur rau und empfing dann die kühlen Lippen. Es war eine vollkommen andere Berührung als die in Renjas Keller. Dort war es eher ein Trost und ein Anker für die reale Welt gewesen, den Nick dringend brauchte. Hier war es reine sexuelle Provokation. Seans Mund war weich und behutsam, als hätte er Angst etwas kaputt zu machen. Nick ging das alles viel zu langsam. Wie erregt er schon längst war, merkte er, als er einen Arm um den anderen Mann legte und ihn mit seiner vollen Grimm-Kraft an sich drückte. Sean stöhnte bestürzt auf und hörte auf ihn zu küssen.  
„Nick …“, begann er kaum hörbar und versuchte sich loszumachen.  
„Du willst doch jetzt nicht unsere Tarnung zerstören!“, hörte sich Nick selbst sagen und war fassungslos über sein respektloses Verhalten. Aber immerhin zögerte Sean sichtlich. Seine Hand hatte sich im Nacken in Nicks Haare geschoben und er sah ihn aus halbgeschlossenen Augen an. Ihre Körper berührten sich an einigen Stellen und Nick war erleichtert, dass ihn das nicht kalt ließ, fragte sich aber im selben Moment was mit ihm nicht stimmte. Es musste der Grimm sein, der im Jagdfieber war. Vermutlich äußerte sich das so? Das Zauberbiest hatte ihn provoziert.  
„Lass uns nach unten gehen und unsere Arbeit tun“, flüsterte der Captain ihm dann belegt ins Ohr. Entschlossen wendete er sich ab, packte dabei Nicks Arm und zog ihn mit sich bis zu einer schwarzen Treppe, die Nick vermutlich übersehen hätte, wenn die Stufenkanten nicht mit bunten Neonlichtern sichtbar gemacht worden wären.


	9. Chapter 9

Sie kamen an eine schwarz gestrichene Tür, vor der zwei bullige Typen standen, die Sean zu kennen schienen. Oder, dachte Nick amüsiert, als einer der Kerle ihnen ohne zu fragen die Tür öffnete, war Renard eben schon hier gewesen und hatte sie mit seinem Wesen bedroht, damit sie jetzt keine dummen Fragen stellten. Letztlich war es egal, sie wurden in die Katakomben des Schmerzes und der Lust gelassen. Nick kam nicht von ungefähr auf diese Bezeichnung. Sie hatte in quietschbunten Neonbuchstaben auf der Tür gestanden. Er schluckte aufgewühlt und war sich nicht sicher, ob er hier sein wollte.  
Waren die Kerle oben schon freizügig gekleidet gewesen, waren sie hier nackt. Zumindest die wenigen, die Nick im Flur entgegen kamen. Wenn er mal rein vom Gesichtsausdruck ausging, war jeder Typ, den er hier traf und den er im düsteren Licht ansah, hochbefriedigt. Wenn er die Körper ansah, war er sich nicht so ganz sicher, denn er sah Prellungen, Blut und Verletzungen.   
„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir Warwick hier finden, Captain!“, sagte er kratzig und wollte sich wieder umdrehen, um diesen schrecklichen Ort zu verlassen. Nick hatte nichts gegen Schmerzen, aber nur, wenn es im Moment des Kampfes geschah. Gegen einen absichtlich zugefügten Schmerz zur reinen Lusterzeugung hatte er allerdings definitiv etwas.   
„Doch, werden wir. Ich habe ihn schon gefunden. Vorher will ich dir aber noch etwas anderes zeigen.“ Fest packte Sean seinen Oberarm und schien nicht gewillt ihn wieder freizugeben. Sean zog ihn zu einer weiteren Tür und befahl ihm dann die Augen zu schließen.  
Nick sah ihn ungläubig an.  
„Was? Hier ist es doch sowieso schon total dunkel und … können wir nicht einfach diesen Warwick befragen und dann von hier verschwinden?“ Wieder kreuzten nackte Männer ihren Weg und Nick sah verlegen zur Seite. Er fühlte sich höchstunwohl an diesem bizarren Ort. Der Captain sah ihn eindringlich an und wartete lange mit seiner Antwort.  
„Du fühlst dich hier schlecht, Nick?“  
„Ach, merkt man das?“, ätzte er zurück und riss seinen Arm endlich aus Seans festem Griff.   
„Was hättest du gemacht, wenn ich dich mit Hank hierher geschickt hätte?“, fragte der Captain nüchtern nach. Nick betrachtete ihn im schummrigen Licht und konnte keinerlei Schadenfreude entdecken.   
„Du hättest es hinter dich gebracht, ebenso wie Hank. Du, Nick, hast ein Problem, weil du mit mir hier sein musst. Du, Nick, hast ein Problem mit dir selbst und jetzt schließe deine verdammten Augen und lass nicht zu, dass deine Ängste dich steuern. Du darfst dich da nicht so rein steigern.“ Nick schnaufte empört, fühlte wieder Renards Griff an seinem Oberarm und schloss zögerlich dann die Augen.   
„Das ist doch lächerlich.“  
„Das werden wir merken.“

Er ließ sich von Sean in den Raum hinter der Tür führen. Als er die eindeutigen Lustgeräusche hörte, riss er schockiert seine Augen auf und machte einen Schritt zurück, prallte aber nur gegen Renard. Der Captain packte ihn von hinten mit seinen Händen an den Hüften und schob ihn weiter in den finsteren Raum, der gar nicht so finster war, umso länger Nick in die Dunkelheit starrte. Sein Atem ging panisch schnell und er errötete heftig, als sich allmählich aus der Dunkelheit die Schemen schälten, welche diese Geräusche verursachten. Er versuchte sich umzudrehen, um diesem widerlichen Raum zu entkommen, der ihm so große Angst machte, doch Sean packte ihn blitzschnell so fest an den Hüften, dass es weh tat.  
„Lass mich gehen!“, fauchte er unbeherrscht, doch Renard hielt ihn erbarmungslos fest und raunte ihm dann von hinten ins Ohr:  
„Du wolltest wissen, wie eine Schockbehandlung aussieht? Jetzt schau es dir an, Nick!“  
Nick schnappte entrüstet nach Luft und merkte dabei wie zittrig seine Beine waren.   
„Das ist … obszön …“, flüsterte er kratzig und merkte, wie Renard seinen Griff ein wenig lockerte.  
„Ist es das wirklich?“  
Wie hypnotisiert starrte Nick ein Paar an, welches sich fast direkt neben ihnen auf dem Boden vergnügte. Hatte er davor Angst? Geschah das mit ihm bei seiner „Umwandlung“? Fühlte er sich nun zum männlichen Geschlecht hingezogen? Fand er Sean deswegen neuerdings so reizvoll? Irgendwas ging an dieser Formel nicht auf. Es war nur eine vage Ahnung, doch es schien nicht so einfach zu sein. Umso länger Nick die beiden Kerle im mehr als diffusen Licht beobachtete und umso mehr sich seine Ohren an das Stöhnen und die gar nicht so leise geflüsterten Worte gewöhnten, umso ruhiger wurde er. Er fühlte, wie sich Seans Arme von hinten um seinen Bauch schoben und ihn an sich zogen.  
„Und du lebst immer noch, Nick“, sagte er leise in sein Ohr und ließ seine Lippen dann wie zufällig über seinen Hals gleiten. Nick lachte leise und versuchte so auch seine emotionale Ergriffenheit zu überspielen.  
„Ja, weil es offensichtlich nichts mit meinem Problem zu tun hat. Zumindest bekomme ich hiervon keine Erektion, wenn du das beabsichtigt hattest“, erwiderte Nick mit einer guten Portion boshaften Vergnügen Seans Methode ruiniert zu haben. Der Captain ließ seine eine Hand allerdings nun über seine Hüfte und über die Außenseite seines Oberschenkels gleiten. Er tat es mit festem Druck und ohne seine andere Hand von Nicks Bauch wegzunehmen, weil er ihn damit immer noch fest an sich drückte. So fest, dass Nick etwas an seiner Rückseite spürte, mit dem er überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte. Schockiert riss er die Augen erneut weit auf und sein Herz begann zu rasen. Benommen und wie erstarrt verfolgte er Seans Hand, die nun nach oben strich, bis sie seine Mitte erreichte, die unter dem Druck hart wurde. Fassungslos versuchte Nick zu verstehen, was hier gerade geschah. Das Paar neben ihnen kam lautstark zum Höhepunkt und Sean ließ ihn abrupt los, nachdem er ein paarmal die Form seines steifen Gliedes unter dem Stoff seiner Hose liebkost hatte.  
„Was?“, fragte Nick belegt und war so durcheinander von allem, dass er sich noch nicht mal über seine fehlende Eloquenz ärgern konnte. Dass ihn Seans Berührung erregte, überraschte ihn, aber nicht so sehr, wie er es gern gewollt hätte. Dass aber auch der Captain stimuliert war, alarmierte ihn sehr. Bisher dachte er immer, dass Renard all das nur tat, weil er es aus Berechnung tat. Mit dem alleinigen Ziel die Schwäche eines Grimms zu kennen oder ihm später mal einen Gegengefallen abpressen zu können. Nick war nie wirklich auf die Idee gekommen, dass Sean so auf ihn reagieren würde. Oder lag es an dem Raum?   
„Wir haben zu arbeiten. Komm, Nick!“, zog er ihn nun entschlossen aus dem Raum und hielt auch nicht vor der Tür an, sondern zog ihn gleich weiter zu einer nächsten Tür.

 

„Können wir nicht mal eine kleine Pause einlegen?“, forderte Nick mit dünner Stimme. Er hätte gern über ein paar Dinge nachgedacht, ein weiteres kühles Bier getrunken und vor allem Seans Gesicht studiert, um vielleicht erkennen zu können, was der mit alledem bezweckte. Doch Renard ließ ihm keine Zeit.  
„Später. Wir wollen Warwick doch nicht wieder verlieren, wo wir jetzt schon mal diese Strapaze auf uns genommen haben …“, sagte der Captain und grinste hintergründig. Er schob Nick in einen weiteren Raum, der wenigstens ein wenig besser beleuchtet war. Was Nick aber sofort bereute, als er eine Anzahl von Männern dabei betrachten musste, wie sie sich gegenseitig Schmerzen mit den absurdesten Instrumenten zufügten. Auch dieser Raum war erfüllt von Lustgeräuschen, die eigentlich in Nicks Ohren noch schlimmer klangen, als die in diesem Darkroom. Wie gelähmt blieb er gleich neben der Tür stehen. Seine Erregung von eben flaute auf Null ab und er starrte einen kräftigen Kerl an, der einen anderen Mann mit einer Peitsche bearbeitete. Wie unter Zwang sah Nick auf die Peitsche und dachte, dass sie gut in seinen Kampfschrank passen würde. Er versuchte die Schmerzensschreie zu ignorieren, ebenso wie die Erektionen und weit gespreizten Lenden. Ihm war leicht übel und er dachte daran wie nett doch so einen nächtliche Grimm-Jagd sein konnte, im Gegensatz zu dem hier.  
„Gehört das noch zu der Schockbehandlung? Wenn ja, es wirkt nicht. Können wir jetzt gehen?“, sagte er belegt zu Renard, der neben ihm stand, sah ihn dabei aber gar nicht an, weil er befürchten musste, dass er sich gleich auf beschämende Weise übergeben würde, wenn er seinen Kopf bewegen würde.  
„Der Kerl, der gerade ausgepeitscht wird, ist Warwick. Bleib hier stehen, ich rede mit ihm“, sagte der Captain und Nick drehte nun doch den Kopf, denn sein Boss klang merkwürdig. Eine Mischung aus Professionalität war in seinem Tonfall, ebenso wie eine dunkle Erregung, die Nick schon manchmal darin gehört hatte. Im Zusammenhang mit seinem eigenen kuriosen Problem.  
Schon längst bereute Nick seine Entscheidung mit seinem Problem zu seinem Captain gegangen zu sein. Nicht, weil er ihm augenscheinlich nicht helfen konnte – Monroe und Rosalee hätten ihm wahrscheinlich auch nicht helfen können und hätten es vielleicht auf eine sanftere und vermutlich ebenso wenig erfolgreiche Methode versucht – sondern, weil sich seine Einstellung Renard gegenüber stark verändert hatte. Er hatte Seiten an dem Mann gesehen, die er hätte vermuten können, wenn er darüber nachgedacht hätte und ihm nicht von vornherein Berechnung unterstellt hätte. Seiten, die ihn überrascht hatten und die auch seine Vorurteile revidiert hatten. Seiten, die dafür sorgten, dass er ihn irgendwie sogar mochte.  
Plötzlich zog Sean seine Jacke aus und drückte sie Nick in die Hand. Der blinzelte ihn nur bestürzt an, als er auch noch sein T-Shirt in die Hand gedrückt bekam.  
„Hier stehen bleiben und nicht einmischen, Nick! Wir wollten hier keine Panik verursachen, klar? Das ist ein Befehl!“  
„Aber …“, rief ihm Nick mit schwächelnder Stimme nach. Wie gebannt sah er auf Renards breite Schultern und seine glatte Haut. Was hatte er verflucht nochmal vor? Er steuerte auf den kräftigen, die Peitsche schwingenden Typ zu und sagte etwas zu ihm, was Nick nicht verstand. Der Kerl stoppte, lachte tief und schlug weiter. Wieder sagte sein Captain etwas und er griff dann sogar nach dessen Schlagarm. Der Kerl fauchte Sean an und zeigte so sein Wesen. Es war ein Löwenzahn. Nicks Erfahrungen mit diesen Wesen waren keineswegs erfreulich und noch hielt er sich an den Befehl des Captains sich nicht einzumischen. Auch Sean verwandelte sich nun. Zwar konnte Nick sein Gesicht nicht sehen, da er mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, doch er fühlte es. Tief in sich konnte er dieses sonderbare Zucken spüren, was er immer hatte, wenn er mit Seans Zauberbiest konfrontiert war.  
Die beiden Männer knurrten sich offenbar kampfbereit an, doch es kam nicht zum Kampf, denn Warwick verwandelte sich in ein Mauseherz. Er war aufgestanden und hatte sichtlich Freude am Streit der beiden mächtigen Wesen, aber jetzt trat er zwischen sie und entschied sich offensichtlich für Sean. Er legte die Arme um seinen Hals und rieb sein Gesicht zutraulich an seiner Brust.  
Nick machte ein seltsames Geräusch, was er erst so im Nachhinein als Eifersucht definieren konnte. Der Löwenzahn sagte noch ein paar unschöne Worte, warf Renard dann seine Peitsche vor die Füße und verließ den Raum. Interessant, dachte Nick. Keiner der beiden starken Wesen hatte gewonnen, sondern das schwache Mauseherz. Vielleicht sollte er in Zukunft diese Art Wesen nicht mehr so unterschätzen.  
Er beobachtete weiter, wie Sean mit Warwick eine ganze und viel zu lange Weile leise sprach und ihn dann dazu nötigte vor ihm auf die Knie zu gehen. Warwick tat das nur zu gern, wie Nick erkennen konnte und begann dann sogar unaufgefordert an Seans Gürtel herumzunesteln. Aber der Captain schlug ihm nur leicht auf die Hand. Nicks Ärger stieg. Einmal lag es daran, dass er Seans Gesicht und seinen Ausdruck nicht sehen konnte. Außerdem hatte er das Gefühl, Renard ziehe dieses Spiel unnötig in die Länge, um ihn zu ärgern oder um ihm noch ein wenig vor Augen zu führen, welche unnötigen Ängste er mit sich herum trug. Noch immer sprach er mit Warwick, der sich plötzlich umdrehte und Sean so sein Hinterteil präsentierte. Nick stöhnte erbost auf und war kurz davor zu den beiden zu gehen, um das Theater abzukürzen. Aber das Mauseherz hätte Angst vorm Grimm und würde im besten Fall keinen Ton mehr sagen, im schlimmsten Fall fliehen. Nick würde es nicht mal aufhalten können, wenn er hier keinen Eklat verursachen wollte. Andererseits wollte Sean die Befragung machen. Wenn das sein Weg war? Bitteschön, dachte Nick aufgebracht und pfefferte seine Sachen einfach in die Ecke. Dann verließ er diesen abscheulichen Raum und ging zielstrebig aber ohne zu rennen in Richtung Tür. Man ließ ihn problemlos raus und fast war er darüber enttäuscht, denn er hätte jetzt nichts lieber gehabt als eine ordentliche Provokation.   
War seine Wut unverhältnismäßig? Er wusste es nicht, doch sein Blut brodelte und als er endlich in der Nachtluft stand, trat er so zornig gegen einen befestigten Mülleimer, dass der gleich ein paar Meter auf den Fußweg geschleudert wurde. Ohne sich umzudrehen, lief er, sich selbst zwingend langsam zu laufen, weiter und passierte gerade eine dunkle Sackgasse, als Etwas hart gegen ihn prallte und er ein paar Meter weiter in die düstere Gasse geschleudert wurde.

 

Reflexartig kämpft Nick sofort mit all seiner Grimm-Kraft und stieß auf zähe Gegenwehr. Erst, als er Sean erkannte, der nur seine Jacke, nicht aber sein Shirt trug, ließ die Überraschung Nick für Momente unaufmerksam werden. Seans Zauberbiest warf sich dann von hinten auf ihn, brachte ihn zu Boden, auf dem sie sich in erbittertem Kampf hin und her wälzten. Nick würde lügen, wenn er sagen würde, dass es ihm nicht gefiel. Das war sein momentanes Leben und der Captain war ein ebenbürtiger Gegner. Das hatte er schon damals am Waldhaus gemerkt. Seit er allerdings wusste, dass er mit Renard kämpfte, tat er es nur noch mit halber Kraft. Stattdessen bekam er unerwartet eine so unangenehm harte Erektion, dass es weh tat. Erst recht, als er versuchte aufzustehen, um den lächerlichen Kampf zu beenden und Sean ihn nicht aufstehen ließ. Er hatte wieder seine Arme so fest um seine Mitte geschlungen und zwang ihn dazu am Boden liegen zu bleiben. Halb auf ihm liegend, schob Sean sein eines Knie zwischen seine Beine und drückte dann auch noch mit seinem Kopf Nicks Gesicht an den Boden.   
Nick stöhnte auf. Vor überwältigender Lust, nicht vor Schmerz oder Wut.  
Er lag halb auf der Seite, sein Gesicht war auf den kalten, dreckigen Untergrund gepresst, Seans Arme um seinen Leib ließen ihm kaum Luft zum Atmen und seine langen Beine verhinderten eine Bewegung, die zum Aufstehen notwendig gewesen wäre. Und alles, an was Nick dachte, war sein Ständer. Er keuchte schnell und konnte seine Hand nicht mehr aufhalten, die auf dem Weg nach unten, zwischen seine Beine war. Er drückte verlangend gegen seine harte Männlichkeit, spürte Seans Körper an seinem überdeutlich und nahm dessen heißen, schnellen Atem an seinem Nacken wahr. Mit einem langen, dunklen Stöhnen ejakulierte Nick in seine Hose. Er krümmte sich ein wenig atemlos zusammen, fühlte sich dabei so wunderbar von den Armen des Captains festgehalten, dass er losließ und abschließend ein so erleichtertes Keuchen entließ, dass ihm nicht mal peinlich war. Die Reizüberflutung in diesem Club, Seans Berührungen und alles, was geschehen war, hatten zu diesem impulsiven und nicht unter Kontrolle zu bekommenden Ausbruch geführt.

 

Noch eine Weile hielt der Captain ihn fest.   
„Bist du in Ordnung Nick?“, hörte er ihn dann belegt flüstern. Nick konnte nicht gleich antworten. Alles in ihm zitterte. Vor allem sein Verstand und seine Gefühle, die total verwirrt waren.  
„Sprich mit mir!“, forderte der andere Mann dunkel und drängend. In jenen skurrilen Sekunden begriff Nick, dass Renard in solchen bizarren Momenten Angst vor ihm hatte. Er wollte weg von Nick, so schnell es ging und es wäre niederträchtig ihn absichtlich zu quälen.  
„Mir geht es gut“, sagte Nick deshalb leise, obwohl er nicht wollte, dass der Captain ihn jetzt allein ließ.  
„Dann sieh mich an, Nick!“ Er drehte sich schwerfällig um. Seans Augen waren groß und dunkel. War das Angst oder Lust? Nick konnte es nicht genau sagen.   
„Mir geht es wirklich gut“, wiederholte er fest. Finger strichen ihm zärtlich den Dreck von der Wange und Erleichterung trat ihn Renards Blick.  
„Gut. Ich muss jetzt gehen …“, sagte er ausdruckslos und stand auf. Er hielt Nick seine Hand hin, um ihm hochzuhelfen, doch Nick schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich brauche noch ein paar Minuten. Jetzt verschwinde endlich!“ Er sah den Captain schlucken, zögern und dann drehte er sich doch um und verließ mit langen, eiligen Schritten diesen Ort.

 

Und jetzt?  
Was war geschehen?  
Wie würde es weitergehen?  
Nick hatte die verrückten „Behandlungsmethoden“ absolviert. Man könnte nicht sagen, dass es erfolglos war und auch nicht, dass seine Erektionsstörung ein physisches oder anatomisches Problem war. Es war aber auch kein psychisches Problem. Es lag weder allein an seiner Grimm-Identität, war aber auch nicht ausschließlich eine menschliche Komplikation. Nick hatte mit Lust und sexueller Erregung reagiert, doch wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war – und das sollte er nach dieser Nacht unbedingt – dann lag es an Sean und daran, wie sie beide miteinander umgingen. Es lag vermutlich an der ständigen, subtilen Aggression zwischen ihnen, die Nick so stimulierte. Dieses verfluchte Zauberbiest machte ihn geil. War das nicht ein Drama? Aber so einfach war es nicht, denn Seans Mitgefühl und die zärtlichen Momente, die sie geteilt hatten, hatten nichts mit seinem Wesen zu tun, sondern mit seiner menschlichen Seite.   
Nick erhob sich seufzend und machte sich notdürftig sauber, bevor er auf die Hauptstraße ging, um zu seinem Auto zurückzugehen.   
Vielleicht hatte Sean Renard vollkommen recht. Er würde nie wieder eine gewöhnliche Beziehung haben, wenn er sich nicht an den Gedanken gewöhnte, dass andere Reize nun Priorität hatten.  
Vielleicht wurde Sex auch überbewertet und er gewöhnte sich irgendwann an eine Enthaltsamkeit, die ihn als Grimm vielleicht sogar besser machte. Auf der anderen Seite stand das, was er gerade erlebt hatte. Sein brennendes Verlangen und seine Leidenschaft für einen Mann, dem er eigentlich noch nicht mal über den Weg traute, hatten ihn atemlos gemacht und regelrecht überwältigt. Dabei schämte sich Nick sogar dafür ihn so ausnutzen, denn wenn der Captain auf diese Art wirklich ernsthaftes Interesse an ihm gehabt hätte, hätte er das nicht geäußert? War Renard nicht ein großer Anhänger von direkten Aussprachen und unumwundenen Eingeständnissen, wie verletzend sie auch sein mochten? Hatte Nick ihn aber nur ein einziges Mal danach gefragt oder nur genommen, was er ihm angeboten hatte?  
Mit extrem schlechtem Gewissen fuhr Nick nach Hause und war heilfroh, dass Juliette schon tief und fest schlief. Wenn sie wach gewesen wäre, hätte er ihr alles erzählt. Einfach aus dem Grund, weil sein Kopf fast platzte bei all den chaotischen und ungewohnten Gedanken.  
Nick war schon mehr als einmal bis über beide Ohren verliebt gewesen, doch das hier war anders. Es machte ihm Angst, bereitete ihm Sorgen und trotzdem war es wundervoller und intensiver, als alles, was er bis dahin erlebt hatte.


	10. Chapter 10

Am Sonntag machten Nick und Juliette ihr geplantes Picknick am Ufer des Flusses. Das Wetter war nicht optimal und Juliette trug kein luftiges Kleid wie damals, doch ansonsten war die Stimmung gut, solange sie über alte Zeiten sprachen. Irgendwann verstummten sie und Nick spielte mit einem Grashalm, während seine Freundin einfach nur auf dem Rücken lag und in den Himmel sah.  
„Juliette …“, begann er leise und wusste nicht weiter. Der Drang ihr alles zu erzählen, war verschwunden und doch wusste er, dass etwas geschehen musste.  
Sie sah ihn an und sagte leicht lächelnd:  
„Du machst doch jetzt nicht etwa Schluss mit mir, nur weil du vorübergehend ein kleines Problem hast, Nick? Du solltest dich da wirklich nicht so rein steigern!“ Der Satz kam ihm bekannt vor und er seufzte leise. Sie richtete sich auf und sah ihn ernst an:  
„Wirklich, Nick. Ich meine das ernst. Bring ein wenig Geduld auf. Vielleicht solltest du dir mal eine zweite Meinung einholen? Wie ist der Name des Spezialisten zu dem du gegangen bist? Ich werde einen zweiten finden, der sich deines Problems annimmt. Ich habe da noch ein paar alte Kontakte aus dem Studium und …“ Nick hörte gar nicht mehr richtig zu, weil er erschrocken nach einem passenden Namen suchte. Großer Gott, an dieses Szenario hatte er natürlich nicht gedacht und nun erwischte es ihn eiskalt von hinten.

„Nick? Hörst du mir noch zu?“  
„Ja. Nein. Mir fällt gerade ein, dass ich Monroe versprochen hatte, ihm heute Abend bei einem … Problem zu helfen“, log Nick unbeholfen und begann die Picknicksachen zusammenzupacken, um Juliettes forschendem Blick zu entkommen.  
„Was hat er denn für ein Problem?“  
„Na ja, er hat da so einen weiblichen Fan, den er nicht losbekommt und der immer vor seinem Haus herumlungert. Es ist ein Blutbad und ich soll ihr mal ordentlich Angst machen, damit sie ihn in Ruhe lässt.“  
„Weiß Rosalee davon? Was sagt sie?“  
„Ähm, keine Ahnung“, erwiderte er matt.  
„Ja, in Ordnung. Dann lass uns zusammenpacken, es wird sowieso gerade kühl.“ Spontan küsste er sie, doch hatte es sich vor ein paar Tagen noch wie immer angefühlt, fühlte es sich jetzt tatsächlich nur noch wie ein niederträchtiger Betrug an Sean an. Das war so abwegig, dass Nick leise lachen musste. Sie sah ihn fragend an.  
„Dabei wollte ich dich gerade fragen, ob wir eine Runde baden wollen …“, log er weiter und beschloss in diesem Moment, in dem er sich für sich selbst schämte, dass das enden musste. Nur wusste er nicht wie und wie es von da aus weitergehen würde.

 

Nick ging wirklich zu Monroe, doch nicht um ihm zu helfen, sondern um seine Zeit zu stehlen, indem er einfach in seiner Küche herum saß und mit ihm über belanglose Dinge sprach. So lange, bis es dem Blutbad reichte und er ihn ziemlich direkt fragte:  
„Was ist los mit dir, Nick?“ Er seufzte schwer und beschloss ein paar vage Andeutungen zu machen.  
„Hast du schon mal davon gehört, dass Grimms so einer Art Wandlungszyklus unterliegen? In dem sie sich gravierend verändern?“ Monroe hob skeptisch die Brauen.  
„Davon weiß ich nichts, doch mein Wissen auf diesem Gebiet ist recht begrenzt. Ein Wesen flieht eher, als dass es einem Grimm intime Fragen stellt. Was ich sagen will: Kann schon sein. Warum fragst du? Passiert etwas mit dir?“ Das war sein Stichpunkt, um seinem Freund alles zu erzählen, was ihn bedrückte.  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich habe das Gefühl meine Vorlieben ändern sich und das macht mir echt zu schaffen.“  
„Vorlieben? Du magst jetzt auch kein Fleisch mehr und liebst gedünstetes Gemüse? Solche Vorlieben?“ Nick sah verlegen auf seine Bierflasche, die er zwischen den Fingern drehte.  
„Nein, das meinst du wohl nicht …“, schlussfolgerte sein Freund leise und Nick spürte Monroes besorgten Blick auf sich.  
„Heißt das …“, sprach er behutsam weiter, als Nick ihm keine Antwort gab „ … du magst jetzt eher … das männliche Geschlecht? Oh bitte, sag ja! Sag mir nicht, dass du jetzt auf Abartigkeiten wie Wesens-Rüssel oder so etwas stehst?“ Nick musste unwillkürlich lachen und auch das Blutbad sah ein wenig erleichterter aus.  
„Nicht generell auf das männliche Geschlecht. Mit dir z.B. kann ich gar nichts anfangen.“  
„Na, danke auch …“, sagte Monroe gespielt gekränkt.  
„Du weißt, wie ich das meine …“  
„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Heißt das, Juliette törnt dich nicht mehr an?“ Nick senkte zustimmend den Kopf.  
„Und du bist nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass dir vielleicht eine andere Frau gefallen könnte? Ich meine damit auf natürlichem Weg und nicht unter dem Einfluss von irgendwelchem magischen Hokuspokus?“  
Fassungslos starrte Nick seinen Freund an. Nein, auf die Idee war er tatsächlich noch nicht gekommen.  
„Keine Ahnung, ehrlich. Und … wenn es da schon … einen Mann gäbe, der mir gefallen könnte? Würdest du dann deine „Andere-Frau-Theorie“ immer noch äußern?“ Jetzt starrte Monroe ihn sprachlos an.   
„Es gibt also einen Mann, den du reizvoll findest. Okay. Nun ja, ich würde sagen, dass wirst du nur rausfinden, wenn du es auf eine gewisse, körperliche Nähe anlegst. Vielleicht sagt dir das männliche Geschlecht danach gar nicht mehr zu und meine Anmerkung wäre vielleicht einer weiteren Überlegung wert?“   
Monroe hatte irgendwie recht. Jetzt, wo sich Nick gerade eingestanden hatte, irgendwie in Sean Renard verliebt zu sein, war er wieder verunsichert.  
„Darf ich dich fragen, um wen es sich bei diesem Mann handelt?“, fragte das Blutbad einfühlsam aber durchaus auch neugierig. Nick grinste nur, sagte dann aber:  
„Das spielt wirklich keine Rolle. Es ist äußerst kompliziert. Das muss dir leider als Beschreibung reichen. Ich hoffe, du verstehst das Monroe. Ich bin mir in nichts davon sicher und will dich nicht mit meinen wirren Dingen belasten.“ Still und ernst sah sein Freund ihn an. Glaubte Monroe etwas zu wissen oder machte er sich nur Sorgen um ihn?  
„Das verstehe ich Nick und du weißt hoffentlich, dass ich immer dein Freund sein werde, wen auch immer du gerade anhimmelst“, sagte er vergnügt und brachte ihm eine weitere Flasche Bier. Sie sprachen dann über andere Dinge, doch Nick verließ später Monroes Haus nachdenklicher als er gekommen war.

 

Der Montag begann seltsam.  
Renard war nicht in seinem Büro und kam erst gegen Mittag ins PD. Er ging unter Nicks aufmerksamen Blick in sein Büro, ohne ihn anzusehen. Schon mit einem mulmigen Gefühl war Nick erwacht. Etwas in ihm spürte, dass etwas passieren müsste, nur hatte er keine Ahnung was.   
Als er Sean eine ganze Weile später direkt auf sich zukommen sah, vergaß er Luft zu holen. Er reichte ihm zwei Blätter Papier und meinte völlig gefasst:  
„Hier ist das Gesprächsprotokoll zu Gary Warwick. Verarbeite das in deinem Bericht.“ Da Hank nicht am Platz war, sagte Nick mutig:  
„Wir müssen reden.“  
„Wir müssen gar nichts. Du musst arbeiten, Nick!“, sagte Sean kühl, wich seinem Blick aber spürbar aus.  
„Captain, ich weiß, das hier nicht der richtige Ort …“   
Sean jedoch drehte sich einfach um und ließ Nick stehen.  
„Was hat er denn jetzt wieder?“, fragte Hank, der gerade unbemerkt reingekommen war und Nick das Protokoll aus der Hand nahm und es überflog.  
„Oh schön. Na, wer hätte das gedacht …“, murmelte er dabei vor sich hin und sah Nick dann neugierig an.  
„Wie war es in dieser Nacht? Ich musste wirklich an dich denken, Kumpel.“ Böse sah er seinen Partner an und brummte dann nur:  
„Können wir das Thema wechseln?“ Hank antwortete nicht, musterte ihn aber weiterhin aufmerksam.  
„Nick? Was ist los?“  
„Gar nichts. Was soll los sein?“, gab er unwirsch zurück aber Hank ließ sich von seiner Unfreundlichkeit nicht abschrecken.  
„Weißt du was? Es ist sowieso gleich Mittagspause. Ich lade dich zum Essen ein und du erzählst mir, was dich bedrückt.“  
Nein, hätte Nick am liebsten gesagt, doch er wollte Hank ungern enttäuschen. Es war doch sein Freund und er machte sich nur Gedanken um ihn.

 

Wenig später saßen sie bei ihrem Lieblingsitaliener und Nick stocherte lustlos in seiner Pasta herum. Hank fragte nicht nochmal aber Nick sprach plötzlich. Er erzählte seinem Freund von seinen Erektionsproblemen, doch weder von Renard, noch dessen grotesken „Therapie-Versuchen“. All das verschwieg er, gab nur preis, dass es zwischen ihm, Juliette und seinem besten Stück nicht besonders gut lief.  
„Hast du selbst eine Idee, was sich vielleicht verändert haben könnte? Liegt es daran, dass sie nun weiß wer du bist oder trägst du ihr immer noch die Sache mit dem Captain nach?“  
„Nein, nein … ich denke nicht, dass das der Grund ist.“ Und Nick dachte in jenem Moment, dass es schleichend angefangen hatte, seit dem Moment, in dem er die Wahrheit über seine Identität erfahren hatte. Es war, als würde die Welt des Grimms und der Wesen immer mehr sein Ich erobern und den Detective Nick Burkhardt würde es bald nicht mehr geben. Wenn er nicht darauf achtete.   
„Und wenn du … sei mir nicht böse, mein Freund, doch ich will es einfach mal ansprechen … wenn du sie einfach nicht mehr so wie früher liebst und genug begehrst? Das muss nichts mit dem Grimm oder anderen Dingen zu tun haben, sondern kann einfach eine natürliche Sache und der Lauf der Zeit sein. Das passiert. Frag mich und meine Ex-Frau!“  
„Und was schlägst du in diesem Fall vor?“, fragte Nick resigniert.  
„Na ja, du kannst natürlich fairerweise gleich die Beziehung beenden oder …“ Hank schwieg, sah ihn aber vielsagend an, bis Nick ihm bedeutete weiterzusprechen.  
„Oder du testest Alternativen. Aber nur, wenn du dir sicher bist, dass dein Problem nichts mit dem Grimm zu tun hat.“  
„Ich soll mit einer anderen Frau schlafen?“ Hank nickte und Nick verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Da stand es ja 2:1. Monroe und Hank auf der einen Seite und Nick auf der anderen.  
„Ich werde selbstverständlich schweigen wie ein Grab, Nick.“  
„Wie mein Grab, meinst du? Wenn Juliette das erfährt, bin ich tot.“ Na ja, vielleicht würde sie es auch unterstützen, wenn er dann nur endlich mal wüsste, was er will. So langsam ging er wohl selbst seiner toleranten Freundin auf die Nerven.  
„Es geht ja nur um Sex und auch nur darum, etwas zu testen. Du verliebst dich doch nicht gleich, Nick!“  
„Ich denke drüber nach …“, sagte er müde und rieb sich über das Gesicht.

 

Nick dachte darüber nach. Er machte wieder überpünktlich Feierabend, fuhr aber nicht nach Hause. Er kaufte sich Essen und fuhr dann zum Haus im Wald. Der Abend war angenehm warm und er kam im spätnachmittäglichen Sonnenschein im Wald an. Er aß seine Burger und dachte über die Möglichkeit nach seine Standhaftigkeit außerhalb Juliettes Unterleib zu testen. Allerdings spielte er in Gedanken nicht nur die Möglichkeit durch das mit einer Frau zu tun, sondern auch mit einem fremden Mann. Besonders viel Spaß hatte er bei dieser Vorstellung nicht, musste aber einsehen, dass es eine der wenigen Möglichkeiten war herauszufinden, woran er mit seinen eigenen störrischen Genitalien war. Auf Sean reagierte er ja schon hervorragend, dachte er bitter und gab der fremden Frau den Vorzug. Nick erinnerte sich vage an einen verrufenen Club am anderen Ende von Portland, in den er früher ab und zu mal gegangen war, weil dort die Mädchen leichter abzuschleppen waren, laut Gerüchten zumindest. Er selbst hat nie eine abgeschleppt, weil es ihm schließlich zu peinlich war. Auch jetzt war sein Gefühl alles andere als Begeisterung. 

 

Sein Handy summte. Der Captain? Mit klopfendem Herzen ging Nick ran.  
„Warum bearbeitet dein Partner allein den Fall?“   
Hank war noch im PD? Verdammt! Er ging immer vor ihm und eigentlich hatte er gedacht, er wäre schon weggewesen. Vermutlich war er nur kurz eine Besorgung machen.  
„Ähm, weil …“ Sean wartete auffällig geduldig. „Weil ich schon weg musste?“   
„Hast du etwas vor?“, fragte Renard unerwartet und seine Stimme klang tatsächlich eine paar Nuancen dunkler und gleich viel vertraulicher. Nick runzelte skeptisch die Augenbrauen.  
„Warum?“ Es folgte eine seltsame Stille. Nick hatte nicht vor Renard in seine neue Pläne einzuweihen, mit denen er selbst versuchen wollte, seinem Problem auf den Grund zu gehen.  
„Willst du immer noch mit mir sprechen?“, bot Sean ihm an. Er klang zwar unterkühlt, doch Nick wusste das Angebot durchaus zu schätzen.  
„Hast du Sorge, ich mache Dummheiten? Tue ich nicht, entspann dich. Mir geht es gut. Ich denke nur ein wenig nach und esse Fastfood. Niemand ist in Gefahr und ich brenne auch Portland nicht nieder.“  
„Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet, Nick!“, forderte Renard unverblümt. Nick zögerte. Ja, er wollte immer noch mit ihm reden, um die Sache, diese abartige Allianz zwischen ihnen zu beenden.  
„Ja. Ich bin am Waldhaus.“ Er legte auf, ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten. Hoffentlich beeilte er sich, damit er noch genug Zeit hatte, um sich auf seinen notwendigen Ausflug auf die düstere Seite der Stadt zu präparieren. Er brauchte unbedingt Kondome und müsste sich eine weitere Ausrede für Juliette überlegen, warum er später nach Hause kommen würde.

 

Sean war schneller da, als er erwartet hatte. Er trug noch seinen Anzug und sah müde und irgendwie hungrig aus. Nick hatte seine Burger nicht aufgegessen und bot ihm einen an.  
„Nein, danke. Reden wir also. Was hast du vor? Du hast etwas vor, das kann ich sehen. Sprich mit mir darüber und ich sage dir, ob es sinnvoll ist?“, forderte er recht harsch und lehnte sich mit seinem Hinterteil an die Motorhaube seines Autos. Er verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und Nick beobachtete ihn irritiert. Sean wollte sein Vertrauen und gleichzeitig hielt er Nick mit seiner Körpersprache so sehr auf Abstand, dass es weh tat.  
„Was bist du? Mein Dad?“, konterte Nick müßig und saugte die letzten Reste seiner Cola aus dem Becher. Der andere Mann antwortete ihm nicht, sah ihn nur forschend im letzten Licht des Tages an.  
„Gut …“, sagte Nick schließlich, weil er ein wenig Zeitdruck hatte.  
„Ich will dir wirklich für deine Bemühungen aller Art danken. Du hättest das nicht tun müssen und ich hätte dich wirklich nicht um Hilfe bitten dürfen. Wir sind nun mal keine Freunde und du hast sogar mehr oder weniger versucht den letzten Punkt auf deiner perversen Liste abzuhaken, indem du mir freundschaftlich gegenüber getreten bist. Ich weiß das zu schätzen, doch ich denke, dass damit unser perfider Pakt beendet ist.“ Ein Schatten glitt über Renards Gesicht, doch er sah Nick fast stur weiter an. Seine Lippen waren zusammengepresst und seine Augen unheilvoll verengt. Ich werde ab hier allein weitergehen und du hast damit nichts mehr zu tun. Zwei Sachen noch …“  
Nicks Stimme war aufgrund Seans mangelnder Reaktion immer unsicherer geworden.  
„Es wäre für dich von Vorteil, dass du alles, was geschehen ist, für dich behältst. Aber davon gehe ich unbedingt aus. Ich wollte es nur ausgesprochen haben und deine Reaktion sehen, die aus … nichts besteht … Hörst du mir eigentlich überhaupt zu, Captain?“  
„Das tue ich. Die zweite Sache? Beeile dich, wir wollen hier beide weg.“  
„Ach, bis du kamst, war es hier eigentlich ganz nett …“ Nick räusperte sich, als Sean ihn sehr böse anstarrte und fauchte: „Die zweite Sache, Nick!“  
„Sag mir den Grund, warum du das alles für mich getan hast! Warum du es tun wolltest! Ich verstehe es einfach nicht und würde es wirklich gern wissen?“  
„Wozu? Es wird nichts an den Tatsachen und den Fakten ändern. Geh deinen Weg und viel Glück, Nick!“ Er wandte sich ab und wollte in sein Auto einsteigen. Wieder sprang ihn Nick von hinten an. Sie krachten hart gegen den Wagen und im letzten Licht des Tages begann ein zäher Kampf, indem sich beide nichts schenkten.

 

„Was zur Hölle ist dein beschissenes Problem, Captain?“ waren für lange Zeit die einzigen Worte, die zwischen ihnen fielen. Die Schläge waren hart und gezielt und beide Männer kämpften mit der vollen Kraft ihrer Persönlichkeiten. Es war nicht der halbherzige Kampf der Seitenstraße und er endete abrupt. Es war der Captain, der einfach liegen blieb und sich nicht mehr wehrte. Nick saß auf ihm und Blut tropfte aus seiner Nase und seinem Mund. Er hatte Renards Arme gepackt und keuchte erschöpft.  
„Du … Nick. Du bist … mein Problem“, beantwortete Renard endlich atemlos die Frage von vor Ewigkeiten. Fassungslos sah Nick ihn an, ließ ihn dann los und stand mit zittrigen Beinen auf.  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich um Hilfe gebeten habe, Captain“, sagte Nick leise und meinte es ehrlich.  
„Nein, tut es nicht. Du bist aus einem guten Grund zu mir gekommen.“ Auch der andere Mann stand ächzend auf und versuchte notdürftig seine Kleidung zu säubern.   
„Und ich hätte es an deiner Stelle auch getan, weil du gedacht hast, dass ich mich auskenne und alles über Grimms weiß. Aber das ist nicht wahr. Ich weiß ein paar belanglose Dinge, doch ich weiß nichts über dich, Nick Burkhardt!“  
„Warte mal, und das Buch? Dieses widerliche Grimoire deiner Familie?“, fragte Nick verdutzt nach und rieb sich über seine Schulter, die ziemlich weh tat. Sean kam näher und blieb dicht vor ihm stehen, leider war es schon zu dunkel, um sein Gesicht zu sehen. Aber er nahm dessen Gegenwart wahr. Sein wütendes Zauberbiest, welches sich wieder zurückgezogen hatte, aber auch seine menschliche Seite, die bekümmerte Wellen ausstrahlte.  
„Das war eine Lüge. Alles war eine Lüge, Nick. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was mit dir los ist und ich weiß auch nicht, was man dagegen tun kann. Aber ich wollte dir helfen, weil … weil du meine Hilfe unbedingt wolltest und weil du mir vertraut hast und weil … ich es nicht ertragen kann dich leiden zu sehen.“ Seans Stimme war immer leiser geworden und Nick lauschte entsetzt. Das alles war … eine Lüge?! Dieses ganze Theater?  
„Warte mal. Was? Das alles waren Lügen? Was ist mit Renja?“  
„Ich kenne sie schon länger. Sie ist eine alte Freundin meiner Mutter, die mir einen Gefallen geschuldet hat. Sie kennt sich mit ein paar Dingen aus und hatte sichtlich Spaß daran mir und dir zu helfen, wie du bestimmt gemerkt hast.“  
„Der Trank?“  
„Eine Mischung aus Hexen-Placebo und Viagra. Renja hat ihn mir gemacht. Eklig, kurzfristig aber auf Dauer wirkungslos. Und ungefährlich, bis auf die Nebenwirkungen, die du zu spüren bekommen hast. Es musste ja echt aussehen.“  
„Die geheime Zutat?“ Sean schwieg angespannt ein paar Sekunden.  
„Eine Lüge!“, sagte er dann kalt. Nick glaubte ihm kein Wort, spürte aber, dass er diese Wahrheit wohl nie aus ihm herausbekommen würde.  
„Dieser Undercover-Einsatz?“  
„Der ist notwendig gewesen und hat Ergebnisse gebracht, die wir sowieso brauchten. Ich wollte dich nicht allein gehen lassen, da dich dein Partner im Stich gelassen hat. Mehr nicht.“  
„Großer Gott …“, keuchte Nick erschüttert und fragte sich, warum er nicht die allesvernichtende Wut verspürte, um sich jetzt gleich auf Renard zu stürzten und ihn endgültig zu zerstören. Der Mann hatte ihn von Anfang an betrogen und angelogen.  
„Und der Film?“ Es war eigentlich nur noch ein weinerliches Raunen, was aus Nicks Mund kam, als ihm klar wurde, dass alles eine Lüge war und er keinen Schritt weiter gekommen war, um sein Problem zu lösen.  
„Das war keine Lüge. Nur ein angenehmer Zufall.“  
Nick rieb sich schwer seufzend über sein heißes und blutverschmiertes Gesicht. Ihm tat alles weh. Sowohl seine leichten Verletzungen und Prellungen, die er sich eben bei seinem Kampf zugezogen hatte, als auch sein Herz, welches sich betrogen fühlte.  
„Warum?“, fragte er nur müde.  
„Weil ich wollte, dass es dir besser geht.“  
„Weißt du, was witzig ist, Captain? Mir ging es wirklich besser. Ich dachte, okay … dann ist es eben so. Ich mag ab sofort eben Männer. Ich hatte mich auch mit dem Gedanken vertraut gemacht mich von Juliette zu trennen und sogar mit deiner Weissagung für den Rest meines Lebens ein asexuelles Kampfinstrument zu sein. Und jetzt sagst du mir, alles war nur eine Lüge?“  
„Nicht alles.“  
„Ja, schon klar. Der Kinobesuch war keine Lüge, ich habe es verstanden.“  
„Nein, ich meinte, meine Bemühungen waren keine Lüge. Ich habe es getan, weil mir etwas an dir liegt. Ziemlich viel sogar. Ich war der Meinung, dass ich dir helfen könnte ein wenig Licht in deine verworrene Welt zu bringen.“ Sie schwiegen sich eine ganze Zeit lang an. Nick spürte, wie immer noch Blut aus seinem Mundwinkel lief und auf seine Jacke tropfte. Er sah sicherlich schlimm aus und er wollte besser nicht den Captain sehen.  
„Die Französischen Texte … was war das?“ Sean lachte leise und aus einem sonderbaren Grund besänftigte Nick das.  
„Ich kann noch eine Menge Gedichte rezitieren, die ich mal in der Schule auswendig lernen musste. Das in Renjas Keller hieß: Der freudige Tote und ist von Charles Baudelaire. Möchtest du es hören?“  
Nick seufzte. Es war unglaublich, was er da hörte. Andererseits hatte er selbst schuld. Er war zu Renard gekommen, hatte ihn um Hilfe gebeten, obwohl er wusste, welch ein manipulativer Mistkerl er ist und er hat seinem Ruf und seinem Namen alle Ehre gemacht.   
„Ja, gern“, murmelte Nick ganz gegen seine Vernunft und spürte, wie Sean zaghaft näher kam. So nahe, dass er ihn schließlich vorsichtig in seine Arme nahm. Müde legte Nick seinen Kopf an seine Schulter und lauschte diesen fremdartigen Worten, die ihm so gut gefielen. Und trotz allem, was er nun darüber wusste, hörte es sich immer noch wie eine Liebeserklärung allein für ihn an.  
„Dans une terre grasse et pleine d'escargots  
Je veux creuser moi-même une fosse profonde,  
Où je puisse à loisir étaler mes vieux os …“ *

„Was bedeuten die Worte?“, fragte Nick leise, nachdem Sean verstummt war. Auch Nick hatte längst seine Arme um ihn gelegt.  
„Es geht darum, dass sich jemand auf den Tod freut, weil das Leben viel zu schwer für ihn ist.“  
„Heißt das jetzt, dass du mich liebst?“, fragte Nick ihn dann ganz direkt, denn das war die einzige Schlussfolgerung, die noch zu machen übrig blieb.  
„Ja, ich habe Gefühle für dich. Aber ich wollte unbedingt den Abstand zwischen uns einhalten. Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich dein Vorgesetzter bin, hatte ich den Eindruck, dass du die Suche nach deiner wahren Identität nicht wirklich ernst genommen hast, sondern sie nur auf deine körperlichen Komplikationen reduziert hast. Für so eine Art Spaß bin ich nicht zu haben und ich musste leider davon ausgehen, dass du mein aufrichtiges Interesse nicht auf dieselbe Weise erwiderst. Deswegen gebe ich dir recht. Wir müssen das hier an der Stelle beenden, ehe wir uns nicht gegenseitig ernsthaft verletzen.“ Seans Hand schob sich in seine Haare und er hielt ihn ziemlich fest, als hätte er Angst, dass Nick sich nun losreißen würde.  
Was Nick gerade hörte, überraschte ihn allerdings nur bedingt. Schon längst hatte er es gefühlt und wahrgenommen, nur nicht akzeptieren wollen, denn dann hätte er ganz ernsthaft über das wahre Problem nachdenken müssen. Was hieße, das er nicht mehr länger mit Juliette zusammen sein konnte.  
„Ich glaube, ich bräuchte jetzt einen echten Spezialisten …“, stöhnte Nick und fühlte sich paradoxerweise gerade total glücklich.  
„Ich bin aus der Nummer raus, Nick.“  
„Ich meinte, jemand, der sich meine Schulter ansieht“, sagte er lächelnd und fühlte Renards Zögern.  
Er seufzte dann tief und leidend und machte sich gleichzeitig von Nick los.  
„Kannst du fahren?“  
„Ich denke schon.“  
„Dann fahr zu meiner Wohnung. Ich werde es mir dort ansehen, trotzdem solltest du dir für deine Freundin eine sehr glaubwürdige Geschichte ausdenken, die deinen Zustand erklärt.“ Da Nick ihr sowieso schon vage etwas von einer Jagd erzählt hatte, ging das wohl klar.


	11. Chapter 11

Schon als die beiden Männer zusammen im Fahrstuhl standen, sahen sie sich ziemlich erschrocken an. Beide hatten wirklich böse Verwundungen. Über aufgeplatzte Augenbrauen, Schwellungen und Risse in der Lippe war alles dabei. Immerhin hatte Nicks Lippenbluten aufgehört und er musste unwillkürlich grinsen, weil er kapierte, dass das hier wohl irgendwie sein neues Ich war.   
Sean betrachtete ihn allerdings eher ernst und sagte nicht viel.  
Erst als Nick unter einem schweren Ächzen seine Jacke und sein Hemd auszog, fragte Sean, während er ein paar medizinische Dinge zusammensuchte:  
„Was hattest du heute noch vor? Ich meine, außer mich zusammenzuschlagen und mir ein Geständnis abzupressen?“ Nick hörte sein Lächeln zwischen den Worten.  
„Das spielt keine Rolle mehr.“  
„Weil …?“ Sean betupfte behutsam eine ziemlich fiese Schramme an Nicks Schulter. Es brannte höllisch und Nick vermied nur sehr mühsam ein Zusammenzucken und eine Schmerzäußerung.  
„Weil ich vermutlich endlich ein paar Dinge verstanden habe, die ich eigentlich schon vor langer Zeit wusste aber nie so ganz wahrhaben wollte.“ Er dachte an Randy und daran, dass er ihn ja ausfindig machen könnte, um ihm zu sagen wie sehr er damals in ihn verliebt gewesen war. Aber auch das spielte keine Rolle mehr.  
Seans liebevollen Kuss auf seinen Nacken brachte seine Gedanken wieder ins Hier und Jetzt. Der Captain hatte seine Wunde mit einer Wundkompresse abgeklebt und legte nun seine aufgeplatzte Lippe auf Nicks Nacken. Es war eine seltsame Berührung. Kühl, ein wenig rau, fremdartig und erregend gleichzeitig.  
„Dann konnte ich dir ja doch ein bisschen helfen …“, murmelte er belegt und trat dann unerwartet einen Schritt von Nick weg.  
„Du solltest aber jetzt besser gehen und dir darüber klar werden, wie deine Zukunft aussehen soll.“ Nick musste unwillkürlich lachen und irgendwie war das auch dringend notwendig, denn mit einem Mal fiel die ganze Anspannung von ihm ab. Sean hatte das schon gut beobachtet. Der Grimm unterlag tatsächlich einer ständigen Wandlung. Alles, was er ihm gesagt hatte, kam einer Wahrheit ziemlich nahe, die Nick gut spüren konnte. Ja, er veränderte sich immerzu. Er lernte sich selbst viel besser kennen und vor allem lernte er Dinge an sich zu akzeptieren, die bis dahin nicht in seine Vorstellung von seinem Leben passten.  
Dinge, wie seine Vorliebe für einen brutalen Kampf, den er mit vollem körperlichem Einsatz bestreiten musste.  
Dinge, wie seine Fähigkeit beide Geschlechter anziehend zu finden.  
Dinge, wie seine Zuneigung zu Sean Renard, die er nicht zwangsläufig als Liebe bezeichnet hätte. Eigentlich hatte er keine Bezeichnung für das, was zwischen ihm und Sean lief. Es war alles. Hingezogenheit, Zuneigung, Verständnis aber auch Misstrauen, Aggression und Zorn. So wie sie beide zwei Identitäten in sich trugen, so äußerte sich auch ihre verdrehte Beziehung zueinander.  
„Ja, ich denke ab morgen drüber nach.“ Nick ging auf Sean zu und legte den Kopf schief.  
„Du siehst schlimm aus. Wir sollten etwas dagegen unternehmen.“ Er packte Seans Arm und schob ihn widerstrebend in sein Bad. Dort musste er sich auf den Rand er Badewanne setzen und Nick begann ihm seine Wunden zu säubern. Seine eigenen Verletzungen im Gesicht behandelte er gleich mit und lächelte letztlich zufrieden. Sean hatte nichts mehr gesagt, obwohl es so viel zu sagen gäbe. Einerseits war Nick darüber froh, denn er hatte noch längst nicht auf alle Fragen eine Antwort gefunden. Andererseits hätte er gern seine Stimme gehört, um zu wissen, woran er bei ihm war, denn sein Gesichtsausdruck war wenig aussagekräftig.  
„Sag etwas!“, forderte er dann wirklich, als er seine fiese Stirnwunde desinfiziert hatte.  
„Danke, Mom!“, sagte Sean ernst und Nick musste grinsen.   
„Kannst du nicht vorher Bescheid sagen, wenn du gedenkst einen Scherz zu machen?“  
„Das wollte ich nicht. Ich wollte, dass du jetzt gehst.“  
„Wirklich, Sean?“  
„Nein. Aber es muss so sein. Wie sonst sollen wir uns im PD in die Augen sehen?“  
„Lassen wir es drauf ankommen“, schlug Nick leichthin vor, sah aber sofort, wie sich Seans Augen missbilligend verengten.  
„Für mich ist das kein Spaß und kein Vielleicht, Nick.“  
„Schon klar. Aber darf ich dir einen Rat geben, Captain? Ich finde, ich habe mir die Ehre verdient, nachdem du mich ganz bewusst mit diesem perversen Hexenkram gequält hast, nur um mir zu zeigen, was du in mir gesehen hast. Ja, du hattest recht und doch hast du mir einen Rat gegeben, den ich dir nun gern zurückgeben will. Steigere dich nicht so in deine Ängste rein.“ Der Captain blinzelte irritiert und dann erschien ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.  
„Du meinst, nichts ist für immer?“, fragte er rau und packte Nick an den Händen.  
„Ich meine, dass das Leben jetzt ist und nur vielleicht morgen oder in drei Jahren. Ich bin jetzt hier und ich sage dir jetzt, dass ich Gefühle für dich habe, die ich selbst kaum glauben kann und wenn …“ Weiter kam Nick nicht, denn ein Kuss verschloss seine Lippen.

Wenig später drängte Sean ihn rücksichtslos in sein Schlafzimmer. Zu Nicks beschämender Freude war alles wie ein Kampf, während sie sich gegenseitig auszogen und dabei schnell keuchten, während sie sich atemlos und trotz Schmerzen an allen möglichen Stellen küssten und selbst als Sean seine Hände fest in Nicks Haare schob und ihm zuflüsterte, wie sehr er ihn wollte, war es wie ein Kampf.  
Schon während Nick im Bad die Verletzungen des Captains behandelt hatte, hatte er eine Erektion bekommen. Die hitzige Nähe des anderen Mannes und die unterschwellige Anziehung verstand sein Körper mehr als gut. Als Sean sich zwischen seine Beine drängte, war er so hart und geil, dass er sogar ein bisschen Angst hatte allein von dem zu kommen, was sie gerade taten.  
Nick konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu stöhnen, als sich ihre schmerzenden und erhitzen Körper aneinander drückten. Er hatte seine Beine angezogen, um es dem Captain leichter zu machen, in ihn einzudringen. Keine Sekunde dachte er darüber nach, dass es auch andersherum sein könnte. Seans Zauberbiest hatte sich schon längst befreit, doch Nick musste mit leichtem Schreck feststellen, dass ihm das überhaupt nichts ausmachte. Im Gegenteil, er hatte es erwartet und wäre vielleicht sogar verunsichert, wenn er ihm nicht begegnet wäre. Inzwischen stöhnte er eigentlich nur noch lusterfüllt. So behutsam es möglich war, versuchte der andere Mann in ihn einzudringen, trotzdem war es die Mischung aus Lust und Schmerz, die Nick so stöhnen ließ. Sein Herz schlug schnell und laut, er schnappte überwältigt nach Luft und hatte hart mit seiner Kontrolle zu kämpfen. Wenn er seine Kraft nicht kontrollierte, würde er dem Captain vielleicht weh tun und dann würden sie wieder kämpfen. Beide waren noch erschöpft von dem Kampf im Wald und so hielt sich Nick mühsam dazu an, seine Kontrolle zu behalten. Ganz in ihm, legte sich Sean auf ihn und Nick verschloss wieder seine Beine hinter seinem Rücken.  
Oh Gott, dachte Nick immer nur und bekam keinen Rhythmus in seinen Atem. Erst recht nicht, als sich der andere Mann langsam zu bewegen begann. Pulsierend und tief konnte er ihn in sich spüren. Es raubte ihm den Atem und vollkommen ergriffen von dieser Empfindung schloss Nick seine Augen.  
Sein Gesicht glühte wie Feuer und er merkte alarmiert wie wieder Blut aus seiner Nase lief. In seinem Unterleib glühte es noch viel schlimmer und er presste Sean mit seiner Beinkraft so eng an sich, dass der sich kaum noch bewegen konnte. Nicks Hand lag auf Renards Armmuskel und er konnte das Zittern darunter nur zu deutlich spüren. Wie verkrampft klammerte sich Nick immer mehr an ihn und konnte sich selbst doch nicht mehr stoppen. Mit einem schwachen Nebengedanken wusste er genau, dass er Sean wehtat, doch die Ekstase nahm ihm die Fähigkeit zu denken und vernünftig zu handeln. Sein Körper krümmte sich in heftigen Zuckungen zusammen, während sich der Druck seiner Beine noch verstärkte. Nick stöhnte so tief, dass er selbst nicht glauben konnte, dass er das war. Er klang wie ein Tier. Sein Mund war an Seans Hals und der andere Mann hielt ihn mindestens ebenso fest wie er ihn. Nach dem Stöhnen, kam das warme Sperma, welches ihre Haut feucht machte. Noch immer musste Nick den gigantischen Höhepunkt seiner Lust an Seans Haut keuchen. Er hatte das Gefühl innerlich zu verglühen und war sich nicht mehr ganz sicher, ob er das war, der unter dem Zauberbiest lag. Dann endlich ließ der Rausch nach und schuldbewusst entspannte er seine Beinmuskel und sah den anderen Mann an.  
Der Captain betrachtete ihn. Das hatte er vermutlich die ganze Zeit getan, während Nick sich in seinen Armen wie ein angeschossenes Reh gewunden und gestöhnt hatte. Seans Blick war ganz dunkel, seine Augen waren halbgeschlossen und seine Lippen waren wieder auf diese selbstbeherrschte Art zusammengepresst, die Nick sagte, dass dieser Mann gerade alles tat, um seine Selbstkontrolle zu behalten. Das Zauberbiest war allerdings verschwunden.   
Langsam nahm Nick seine Beine runter und in diesen unspektakulären Momenten, in denen er weiterhin in Seans Augen sah, schien der Captain zu implodieren. Es war nicht wie bei Nick, der laut stöhnen musste, der den Ausdruck seines Körpers brauchte, um nicht an seiner Erregung zu ersticken. Sean erzitterte, aber es war eher ein innerliches Beben, was sich allein darin äußerte, dass sich seine Lippen entspannten, sich einen Spalt öffneten und ein leises Seufzen entließen. Aber auch seine Augen schienen zu beben, dabei blinzelte er nicht ein einziges Mal. Wie hypnotisiert starrte Nick ihm ins Gesicht und erlebte absurderweise Seans Höhepunkt noch einmal wie seinen eigenen. Sein Körper vibrierte erneut unter dieser unerklärlichen, hocherregenden Übertragung.  
Endlich schloss Sean seine Augen und legte seinen Kopf dann an Nicks Hals. Sie schienen ewig so aufeinander zu liegen. 

 

Irgendwann raffte sich Nick unwillig auf. Er musste gehen und wäre doch viel lieber hier geblieben. Jetzt kam das Schlimmste. Er müsste für Klarheit sorgen. Der Captain versuchte ihm das Gehen leichter zu machen, denn er sagte nichts, sondern beobachtete nur wie Nick sich anzog.  
„Komm morgen nicht ins PD, Nick. Du hast eine offizielle Krankmeldung und zwar von mir“, sagte er dann leise und Nick gab ein spöttisches Schniefen von sich. Er kniete sich aufs Bett und küsste vorsichtig Seans lädierte Lippe.  
„Willst du unsere gemeinsamen Verletzungen nicht erklären oder hoffst du, dass sich das zwischen uns von allein klärt, wenn ich wegbleibe?“  
„Ich möchte, dass du dich ein paar Tage ausruhst und über alles ganz in Ruhe nachdenkst. Du hast meine Erlaubnis, wie lange du auch brauchst, um dich zu erholen.“  
„Und danach?“  
„Wir werden sehen, Nick.“  
„In Ordnung. Aber glaube bitte nicht, dass du mir aus dem Weg gehen kannst, Captain!“ Nick klang bestimmt und er sah seinen Chef auch recht entschlossen an.  
„Na ja, Wesen tun das üblicherweise, Grimm“, sagte Renard, grinste aber hintergründig. Dann packte er Nick und zog ihn wieder zu sich heran, um ihm einen weiteren, festen Kuss zu geben, der seine Lippe wieder bluten ließ.  
Als sich Nick losmachte, um endlich zu gehen, sagte er lächelnd und zeigte auf seine eigene Lippe:  
„Du blutest.“  
„Du auch, Nick!“  
Blut tropfte wieder aus seiner Nase. Er presste ein Taschentuch dagegen und hob nur noch schnell die Hand. Wenn er jetzt nicht ging, würde er das heute nicht mehr tun.  
Zu verlockend war der Gedanken die Nacht hier mit ihm zu verbringen. Sich in seinen Armen trösten zu lassen. Seine Leidenschaft zu spüren, die so ganz anders war als seine eigene und die doch so perfekt ineinander passten wie ein Puzzleteil ins andere.   
Sean und er.  
Der Captain und Detective Burkhardt.  
Das Zauberbiest und der Grimm.


	12. Chapter 12

Juliette ahnte, dass etwas geschehen war. Schweigend saß sie ihm gegenüber am Tisch und trank ihren Tee. Sie musterte ihn. Nicht vorwurfsvoll, eher verständnisvoll.  
„Okay, sprich es aus!“, sagte er schließlich schroff, weil er ihr mitfühlendes Gesicht nicht mehr länger ertragen konnte.  
„Ich sage etwas, doch zuvor sagst du mir den Namen deines angeblichen Spezialisten, da ich nicht denke, dass den tatsächlich gibt.“   
Nick seufzte schwer, schob seine Schüssel mit den Cornflakes weg und rieb sich dann über seine Augen, um Zeit zu gewinnen.  
„Es gibt keinen Spezialisten. Ich habe dich angelogen. Ich habe auf eigene Faust versucht herauszufinden, was mit mir los ist. Dabei habe ich ein paar Entdeckungen gemacht, die mich verwirrt haben … nein, sogar verstört. Ich bin noch nicht so weit, um über alles zu sprechen, Juliette, doch ich werde mal wieder meine Tasche packen. Ein wenig Abstand wird uns beiden guttun, denn … ich habe das Gefühl, es wird alles nur noch schlimmer, wenn wir weiterhin versuchen so zu tun, als würde es schon irgendwann von selbst weggehen.“   
Seine Freundin sah ihn ernst an und nickte dann leicht.  
„Ich habe mit Monroe gesprochen und …“  
„Oh, warum, Juliette? Warum?“  
„Weil ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe und er nun mal dein bester Freund ist und wenn jemand Ahnung von einem Grimm hat, dann ja wohl er, oder?“ Das war nicht ganz richtig, doch Nick verbesserte sie lieber nicht.  
„Was hat er gesagt?“  
„Dass du bei ihm warst und ziemlich verunsichert gewirkt hast, er dir aber auch nicht wirklich helfen konnte. Liegt es wirklich nur daran, dass du Probleme mit deiner sexuellen Potenz hast, Nick? Oder steckt da mehr dahinter?“ Sie war clever und Nick schwieg einen Moment, um über seine nächsten Worte gut nachzudenken. Er liebte Juliette. Natürlich tat er das, denn sie war ein fester Bestandteil seines Lebens und gab ihm Sicherheit. Doch das, was zwischen dem Captain und ihm war, war anders. Es war so viel intensiver und auch so viel gefährlicher.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, Juliette, weiß ich nicht mehr genau wer ich bin. Ich werde es herausfinden, ganz sicher, irgendwann. Doch in der Zwischenzeit werde ich hier besser ausziehen, um unser Verhältnis nicht noch mehr zu belasten.“  
„Flucht? Mal wieder“, kommentierte sie nur matt.  
„Wenn du einen besseren Vorschlag hast, nur zu?“ Er warf ihr einen ratlosen Blick zu und sah, dass Juliette auch keine Idee hatte.  
„Nein, habe ich nicht. Wo gehst du hin? Wieder zu Monroe? Zu Hank?“   
„Nein, zu Captain Renard.“ Juliettes Augen wurden groß. Sie sah ihn ungläubig an.  
„Wie bitte? Habe ich mich da jetzt gerade verhört?“  
„Nein. Er hat es mir angeboten und ist der Einzige, der nicht versuchen wird mir zu helfen. Er wird mich in Ruhe lassen und wer weiß, vielleicht kann ich ihm nebenher heimzahlen, was er getan hat. Du weißt, ich kann sehr unordentlich sein und er hasst Unordnung!“ Unwillkürlich musste Nick grinsen, denn was er sagte, entsprach vermutlich den Tatsachen. Juliette schwankte zwischen Lächeln und Stirnrunzeln.  
„Bist du sicher, dass er auch weiß, dass du bei ihm wohnen willst?“  
„Na, ich hoffe doch, dass er sein Angebot nicht zurückziehen wird, wenn ich vor der Tür stehe. Aber er wird mich nicht wegschicken können, denn schließlich bin ich der Grimm.“ Juliettes Gesichtsausdruck wurde immer merkwürdiger.  
„Nick? Hast du irgendwelche Drogen genommen oder ist sonst etwas mit dir passiert? So kenne ich dich gar nicht und ich weiß nicht, ob du mir gerade totalen Blödsinn erzählst oder ob du das ernst meinst. Wenn das ein Scherz ist … okay, ich habe ihn verstanden. Du brauchst Abstand.   
Wenn das aber kein Scherz ist, Nick …“ Er trat zu ihr und umfasste ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen.  
„Du musst dir keine Sorgen um mich machen, Juliette. Mir geht es gut. Aber du hast recht, ich verändere mich. Das ist der Grimm in mir und ich habe keine Chance es zu stoppen. Ich kann nur versuchen damit klar zu kommen. Verstehst du das?“  
Sie nickte stumm und blinzelte trotzdem verwirrt.  
„Aber nur, um das jetzt klarzustellen: Ich bin es nicht, die dich verlässt. Du gehst, Nick.“  
„Das ist richtig. Doch ich habe keine andere Wahl. Nicht im Moment. Wir bleiben in Kontakt, wenn du möchtest.“ Juliette gab ihm keine Antwort, sondern sah ihm nur sehr nachdenklich nach, als er mit seiner kleinen Tasche, in der er erst mal nur das Nötigste hatte zur Tür ging.

 

Vor der Tür holte er tief und langsam Luft. Das Schwierigste war geschafft. Nick fühlte sich elend und befreit zur selben Zeit. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob er das Richtige getan hatte, ob er nur selbstsüchtig gehandelt hat, oder ob er Juliette eine Menge Schmerz erspart hat, indem er die Flucht ergriff. Die Zeit würde es zeigen. Gar nichts zu tun, war keine Option mehr gewesen.  
Er setzte sich in seine Auto, merkte, wie zittrig er war und war dankbar, dass es im Moment recht ruhig in Portland war. Wieder holte er sich etwas zu essen, fuhr zum Haus im Wald und verbrachte da dann ganzen Tag im Gras mit Nachdenken. Als es dunkel wurde, war er zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen, doch er spürte, dass er einen Schritt gemacht hatte. In welche Richtung der ging, wusste er nicht. Hank hatte ihn angerufen und gefragt, warum er nicht ins PD kam.  
Er erzählte etwas von nächtlicher Jagd und schmerzenden Prellungen und sein Partner glaubte ihm das.  
„Der Captain war nicht zufällig mit dir auf Jagd?“  
„Warum?“  
„Weil er aussieht, als hätte er sich mit einem ganzen Rudel Jagdhunden geprügelt.“  
„Hundjäger, Hank. Und nein, ich habe ihn unterwegs nicht getroffen. Hat er was gesagt?“  
„Nein, nur, dass er deine Krankmeldung hat. Krankmeldung, Nick? Wirklich?“  
„Du solltest mich sehen …“  
„Na ja, ich höre Vogelgezwitscher. Bist du zu Hause?“  
„Sitze im Garten.“  
„Ah …“   
Das Gespräch wurde unangenehm und Nick musste einsehen, dass er sich durchaus Gedanken um die Zukunft machen sollte. Eine Zukunft, in der er seine Freunde nicht mehr anlügen musste.   
„Hauptsache, du bist bald wieder in Ordnung. Gute Besserung!“  
„Danke, Hank.“

Eine Sekunde dachte Nick sogar über die Alternative nach in diesen Club zu gehen, eine Frau aufzureißen und zu prüfen, ob das Problem weiter Bestand hatte. Doch dann dachte er an das, was Sean und er getan hatten und wusste, dass er das nicht über sich bringen würde.   
Er wollte das. Er wollte ihn und zwar heute noch. Er sah auf die Uhr und machte sich langsam auf den Weg, um in sein neues Zu Hause zu ziehen. Der Gedanke war amüsant, furchterregend und verführerisch zur gleichen Zeit.

 

Eine Dame durchquerte gerade die Eingangstür, der Concierge war abgelenkt und Nick schlüpfte mit hindurch. Oben klopfte er an Renards Tür und wartete ungeduldig. Es dauerte ein Weilchen und als er endlich öffnete, sah Nick dem Captain an, dass er nicht mit ihm gerechnet hatte. Sein Blick ging zu Nicks Tasche, die er in der Hand hielt.  
„Was soll das hier werden, Nick?“, fragte er belegt und keineswegs einladend.  
„Ich ziehe bei dir ein. Dafür hast du doch gesorgt. Hättest du mir von Anfang an gesagt, dass du mir nicht wirklich helfen kannst, wäre all das doch nie passiert. Aber jetzt …“  
„… weißt du über dich und mich Bescheid!“, beendete Sean seinen Satz resigniert und ließ ihn ein, indem er zur Seite trat.  
„Ich habe übrigens nur ein Bett, nur damit du es weißt!“, sagte der Captain in seinem Rücken und Nick spürte eher dessen diebische Freude, als dass er es ihm ansehen konnte.  
„Oh, das macht nichts. Wirklich. Ebenso wenig stört mich dein Zauberbiest, falls du das als Ausrede benutzen willst, um mich loszuwerden.“ Nick drehte sich zu Sean, um ihn zu mustern. Er war wieder ernst und auch seine Stimme war dunkel und aufrichtig, als er sagte:  
„Es hat Angst, dass du es eines Tages tötest.“  
„Nicht heute, nicht morgen und vielleicht nie“, erwiderte Nick leise und bekam ein schnelles Lächeln.  
„Was hast du Juliette gesagt?“  
„Dass ich ein Mistkerl bin.“  
„Oh ja, das bist du!“ Sean packte ihn endlich und zog ihn an sich. Seine Lippen waren wieder kühl und ein wenig kratzig, an der Stelle des Risses. Nick ließ seine Tasche aus der Hand fallen und zog den anderen Mann enger an sich. Schnell waren sie wieder in diesem berauschenden Kuss gefangen. Seans Lippe riss erneut auf und Nicks Schulter tat bei einer unachtsamen Bewegung höllisch weh. Er stöhnte auf und beide sahen sich erschrocken an.  
„Wir sollten es heute vielleicht ein wenig langsamer angehen lassen“, flüsterte Nick rau und schob seine Hände unter Seans Hemd auf dessen kühle Haut.  
„Was hältst du davon, wenn ich uns etwas zu essen mache und dir danach ein paar anregende Gedichte auf Französisch aufsage. Dann hätte sich das Grauen der Schulzeit ja doch noch irgendwie gelohnt.“  
„Wenn wir dabei nackt in deinem Bett liegen können?“  
„In unserem Bett. Aber ja, sehr gern.“

 

So zärtlich und in harmonischem Einklang der Tag endete, so komplizierter wurde es am nächsten Tag. Es begann damit, dass Nick unbedingt ins PD gehen wollte, weil er sich schon viel besser fühlte. Sean packte ihn ein wenig härter an seine Schulter und der Grimm schrie schmerzerfüllt auf.  
„So viel dazu. Du bleibst hier. Wenigstens heute noch. Schlaf ein wenig, durchsuche von mir aus meine Wohnung aber mache bitte nichts kaputt und räume danach wieder alles auf, ja?“ Nick seufzte überdrüssig. Er würde sich zu Tode langweilen.  
„Finde ich spannende Grimoires über den Grimm?“  
„Ein Buch, das es nie gab, Nick!“, erinnerte Sean ihn mit schuldbewusstem Ausdruck in den Augen.  
„Natürlich. Alles nur eine Lüge, um mich ins Bett zu bekommen“, witzelte Nick, sah aber sofort, dass diese Art Scherz bei Sean alles andere als gut ankam. Er gab Nick zwar keine Antwort, doch verstand er auch so. In dieser Beziehung – und sie war durchaus heikel und mit Vorsicht zu behandeln – hatte der Captain keinen Humor. Vermutlich weil er sich nie auf diese Art an jemanden band und nun, wo er es zuließ, das Gefühl hatte, sein Leben würde von Nick abhängen. Was ja auch irgendwie stimmte.  
Bevor Sean die Wohnung verließ, küsste er Nick noch einmal vorsichtig.  
„Ruf mich an, wenn etwas ist.“  
„Ja, Sir!“ Diesmal war ein belustigtes Blitzen in Renards grünen Augen.

 

Nick wollte nur für ein paar Momente die Augen schließen und legte sich ins Bett zurück. Als er sie wieder öffnete, war es acht Stunden später.  
„Was zur …“, fuhr er hoch und zog zischend die Luft durch die Zähne, weil die Verletzung schmerzte. Er sah auf sein Telefon, welches eine unglaubliche Menge Anrufe in seiner Abwesenheit anzeigte. Zweimal hatte Hank angerufen, ein paar andere, unwichtige Personen und zwölf Anrufe waren von Monroe. Keiner von Sean. Das beruhigte ihn erst einmal. Nach seinem Besuch im Badezimmer, rief er Monroe zurück.  
„Nick … Gott sei Dank! Ich dachte wirklich, dir wäre etwas Schlimmes passiert.“  
„Nein, mir geht es gut und …“  
„Ich habe dich nicht auf deinem Handy und auch nicht im PD erreicht und Hank wusste auch nicht wo du zu erreichen bist. Kannst du vorbei kommen?“ Nick sah auf die Uhr. Viel Zeit blieb ihm nicht mehr, wenn der Captain pünktlich nach Hause kam. Wovon er nicht unbedingt ausging, andererseits war er jetzt hier und sie hatten eine Menge nachzuholen.  
„Worum geht es?“, fragte Nick belegt, denn er würde doch lieber hier bleiben, stellte er beschämt fest.  
„Ich … habe da ein merkwürdiges Problem und würde das nur ungern am Telefon besprechen“, druckste das Blutbad herum.  
„Ich hoffe nicht, dass du jetzt auch Erektionsprobleme hast?“, witzelte Nick, doch Monroe seufzte nur schwer.  
„Komm einfach vorbei, ja?“  
„Bin auf dem Weg.“

 

Kurze Zeit später war er bei Monroe. Er öffnete ihm die Tür, sah aus wie immer und doch entdeckte Nick in den dunklen Augen eine zarte Erleichterung.  
„Du siehst echt übel zugerichtet aus, Nick. Ist das der Grund, warum du nicht arbeitest?“  
„Möglicherweise.“  
„Okay, gut. Setzt dich!“ Monroe schob ihn zum Tisch und drückte ihn auf einen Stuhl. Er nahm zwei Flaschen Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und öffnete sie. Eine stellte er Nick hin.  
„Was ist jetzt dein Problem? Ich habe leider nicht allzu viel Zeit.“  
„Das kann ich mir denken. Willst du da sein, bevor er nach Hause kommt?“ Nick hob die Brauen und Monroe setzte sich stöhnend.  
„Heute Vormittag war Juliette bei mir. Sie war ziemlich aufgelöst und was sie mir erzählt hat, konnte ich kaum glauben. Ist das wahr, du wohnst beim Captain?“  
„Er hat es mir angeboten. Vorübergehend“, entgegnete Nick einsilbig und mit trockenem Mund. Lange und ein bisschen übertrieben melancholisch musterte sein Freund ihn und meinte dann nur leise:  
„Sag es ihr, Nick. Sie verdient die Wahrheit!“ Nick raufte sich die Haare und überlegte, wie er seinem Freund erklären sollte, dass es keine absolute Wahrheit gab.  
„Es ist vielleicht nur ein vorübergehender Zustand, Monroe. Vielleicht nichts, dem man Beachtung schenken muss.“ Das Blutbad seufzte.  
„Vielleicht solltest du dir bei deinen Worten selbst ins Gesicht sehen, mein Freund. Und du kennst den Captain. Man sollte ihn mit Vorsicht genießen und ich will mir nicht vorstellen, welche Hölle losbricht, wenn wir ihn verärgern und du nicht mehr in seiner Gunst ganz oben stehst.“  
„Das sind Vorurteile. Selbst ich kenne ihn nicht, nur einen Teil von ihm.“  
„Er ist ein gefährlicher Mann, Nick.“  
„Und kompliziert. Das sagte ich dir bereits und es ist mir ständig bewusst. Doch ich weiß auch, dass ich momentan für ihn das empfinde, was ich für Juliette fühlen sollte und es ist erschreckend wundervoll.“  
„Als ich noch ein junges Blutbad war, gab es da mal eine Frau. Ihr Name war Nellie und der Name täuschte über ihr borstiges Wesen hinweg. Doch genau das zog mich an ihr an. Oh, wir hatten eine gute Zeit. Rau, wild und mitunter blutig. Ich dachte, dass ich nie wieder eine wie sie treffen würde. Gott, es gab eine Zeit, da wäre ich für sie gestorben. Natürlich nur, wenn es hätte sein müssen. Aber dann endete es, weil sie mir immer weniger Luft zum atmen ließ. Ich machte Schluss mit ihr und danach brach die wahre Hölle los. Kennst du den Film „Gefährliche Geliebte“?“   
„Ja. Hat kein gutes Ende, soweit ich mich erinnere.“  
„So ist es. Ich bin weggezogen, weit weg! Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass der Captain so sein muss, aber niemand weiß wirklich, was in ihm vorgeht, Nick. Mach dir das bitte immer bewusst.“   
Das war Nick klar. Ihm war aber auch klar, dass es in ihm ebenso aussah. Weder Monroe, noch Hank oder Juliette kannten seine ganzen Facetten. Er brauchte nur an seine Vorliebe für den harten Kampf denken. Sean hatte es gemerkt, so wie viele andere Dinge auch. Warum hatte kein anderer etwas gemerkt?  
„Wir wissen selbst noch nicht, wie es weitergehen soll. Keine Sorge, Monroe, ich werde vernünftig denken und nicht meine wiedergefundene Potenz sprechen lassen.“  
„Das freut mich. Ich habe Juliette übrigens nicht erzählt, was du mir anvertraut hast.“  
„Hast du eine Idee, wie ich ihr die Tatsache beibringen kann, dass es da jemand anderen gibt?“  
„Das Problem ist nicht jemand anderes Nick, sondern wer dieser Jemand ist. Diese Angelegenheit hat sie wohl am meisten verstört und das wundert mich nicht, bei allem, was zwischen euch vorgefallen ist. Würdest du bei Hank wohnen oder bei mir, wäre das Drama wohl weniger groß gewesen.“  
„Ich weiß. Doch dann wäre ich den Schritt niemals gegangen.“  
„Warum er, Nick?“ Nick sah Monroe eine ganze Weile an. Das Blutbad stand auf und brachte ihm noch ein Bier. Nach einem langen, kühlen Schluck, der ihn an den Abend in der Gay Bar erinnerte, erzählte Nick seinem Freund alles, was geschehen war.  
„Er liebt dich also? Oder ist das wieder eine seiner manipulativen Lügen?“, fragte Monroe anschließend müde und rieb sich die Augen.  
„Ich werde es bestimmt herausfinden. Und hey, vielleicht ist es gar nicht so schlecht, ihn auf unserer Seite zu haben.“  
„Ich hoffe, dass kannst du Juliette und Hank erklären?“  
„Ich werde es versuchen. Und ich muss jetzt gehen. Danke für das Bier und dein Ohr.“  
„Keine Ursache und nicht vergessen, mit dem Kopf denken, Nick!“ Sie grinsten sich an und dann ging Nick.

 

Sean war noch nicht zu Hause und Nick nutzte die Zeit, um zu duschen. Danach legte er sich wieder ins Bett, um zu warten. Und schlief ein.

Ein zarter Biss in seinen Nackenmuskel weckte ihn. Nick lag auf dem Bauch und öffnete schlaftrunken die Augen. Der Captain kniete über ihm. Er hatte noch seine Hose an, doch sein Oberkörper war nackt.  
„Hmmmmm…“, machte Nick ein undeutliches Geräusch des Wohlgefühls in die Decke. Er fühlte sich endlich ausgeruht und tatkräftig.  
„Wie geht es dir?“ Sean lehnte sich ein wenig auf ihn und sprach leise an seinem Ohr. Seine kühle Haut auf Nicks warmer Haut verursachte ein sanftes Erzittern.  
„Schon viel besser“, murmelte er und versuchte sich herumzudrehen, doch Sean ließ ihn nicht. Er hielt seine Arme fest und legte sich dann richtig auf ihn.  
„Das freut mich, auch wenn ich dir ankündigen muss, dass ich heute noch deinen Verband wechseln muss. Doch vorher …“ Er begann Nicks Ohrläppchen zu küssen, seine Lippe kratzte über seinen Nacken und bewirkte eine harte Gänsehaut. Nicht nur das, Nicks Männlichkeit wurde hart und drückte so unbequem, dass er ein wenig sein Becken anheben musste.  
„Nicht so schnell, Nick!“, flüsterte der Captain und küsste ihn dann weiter. Er zog seine Spur über seine Wirbelsäule, bis zum Ende, an dem er die Lendengrübchen intensiv mit seinen Lippen bedachte. Nick räkelte sich unter seiner Berührung. Wo er sonst immer die Verantwortung trug, konnte er in diesem Moment loslassen und Sean tun lassen, was er sonst tun würde.   
Er vertraute dem Captain, dachte Nick in diesem Moment erstaunt. Natürlich tat er das, sonst hätte er ihn nie um Hilfe gebeten. Behutsam schob der andere Mann dann Nicks Beine auseinander und er beglückwünschte sich, vorhin einfach nur nackt aufs Bett gefallen zu sein. Eine Zunge teilte seine Lenden dann endgültig und für ein paar Augenblick hatte Nick das Gefühl sein Herz würde stehen bleiben, weil eine fremde Zunge an seiner intimsten Körperstelle war. Nach dem ersten Schreck, begann er sich aber schnell zu entspannen, weil er merkte, wie gut sich das anfühlte. Nur sehr kurze Zeit später, hatte Nick den Mund offen und atmete schneller in die Decke. Seine Erektion zuckte verlangend und er öffnete unwillkürlich seine Lenden weiter. Irgendwie müsste er seine Ungeduld in den Griff bekommen, dachte er noch hilflos und hörte, wie Sean sich endlich seine Hose auszog.  
Bevor er sich aber zwischen Nicks Beine kniete, legte er sich auf ihn. Nackt und inzwischen gar nicht mehr so kühl. Im Gegenteil, Nick bekam das Gefühl, Renards Haut würde auf seiner brennen. Wieder küsste er Nicks Nacken und rieb seine Männlichkeit an ihm. Wenn er das noch lange tun würde, dachte Nick ein wenig panisch, dann wäre es für ihn zumindest gleich vorbei.  
„Lass mich nicht warten!“, flüsterte er deshalb nur drängend. Der Captain gab ein erheitertes Geräusch von sich und erhob sich, um sich zwischen seine Beine zu knien. Mit seinen Händen hob er Nicks Becken ein wenig an und dann drang er langsam und mithilfe eines glitschigen Zeuges – von wo auch immer er das gerade her hatte – in Nick ein.  
Nick versuchte leise zu seufzen, doch es kam nur ein schweres, verlangendes Stöhnen aus seinem Mund. Diese Enge und die fremdartige Macht dieser Handlung hatte er noch immer nicht verstanden. Als Sean allerdings ganz in ihm war und sich langsam begann zu bewegen, wusste er, dass es richtig war und dass es das war, was er gerade wollte. Es war wundervoll erregend und passte gleichzeitig so gut zu seinem momentanen Befinden. Sein Penis rieb bei jeder Bewegung über die Decke und er hatte alle Mühe sich darauf zu konzentrieren noch nicht zu ejakulieren.   
Wieder legte sich der Captain ganz auf ihn und bewegte sich dann in einem anderen Winkel, der Nick erneut schwer keuchen ließ. An seiner Wange spürte er Sean heißen, schnellen Atem und dann kam er selbst ganz unvermittelt zum Höhepunkt. Er drehte den Kopf ein wenig und stöhnte laut in die Decke. Als sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte und sein Zittern nachließ, konnte er wieder die absurd langsamen und kaum existierenden Bewegungen des anderen Mannes wahrnehmen. Und doch keuchte Sean wieder leise und unterdrückt an seiner Wange. Es war, als würde der Captain die höchste Lust empfinden, wenn er Nick unter sich beben spürte. Aber gut, sie beide waren sowieso nicht wie gewöhnliche Menschen, dachte Nick befriedigt und holte tief Luft.  
Ein Weilchen blieben sie noch so liegen und versuchten ihre Benommenheit abzuschütteln.

„Ich werde morgen wieder zur Arbeit gehen“, drohte Nick spielerisch.  
„Dann mach das.“  
„Keine Vorgaben? Keine Regeln? Wie wollen wir miteinander umgehen?“  
„Wie hättest du es gern, Nick?“  
„Heißt das, du würdest dich danach richten?“ Sean lachte leise und strich einmal liebevoll über Nicks Wange.  
„Nein. Das heißt nur, dass ich deine Wünsche hören will.“ Den ganzen Tag über hatte Nick darüber nachgedacht und war zu einem Entschluss gekommen.  
„Können wir es erst einmal so lassen, wie es bisher war?“, fragte er leise und durchaus mit Bedenken in der Stimme. Der Captain sah ihn zwar ernst aber nicht gekränkt an.  
„Das wäre auch mein Vorschlag gewesen. Aber willst du mir sagen, wie du darauf kommst?“  
„Weil ich lieber erst mal mit mir und der Situation selbst klar kommen will, bevor ich das nach außen trage.“  
„Was du nicht tun wirst, Nick. Denn das geht nicht, sonst muss einer von uns sich eine andere Stelle suchen. Du kennst die Vorschriften.“ Nick runzelte die Stirn. Darüber hatte er nie nachgedacht. Renard als sein Chef war immer weiter in den Hintergrund gerückt.  
„Du hast nicht darüber nachgedacht, wie ich sehe?“, flüsterte Sean bedauernd und zog ihn für einen Kuss heran.  
„Nicht wirklich, nein. Was bedeutet das jetzt?“  
„Es könnte bedeuten, dass wir vielleicht freundschaftlicher miteinander umgehen als bisher, doch niemand sollte erfahren, was sonst zwischen uns ist.“  
„Und Hank?“  
„Auch er nicht. Es tut mir leid, Nick. Wenn wir keinen Ärger mit der Dienstaufsichtsbehörde haben wollen, sollten wir uns unbedingt bedeckt halten. Zumindest so lange, bis ich eine Lösung gefunden habe.“  
„An der du schon arbeitest?“  
„An der ich schon arbeite und die definitiv mehr Grundlage hat wie ein Grimoire meiner Familie. Davon ganz abgesehen, will ich abwarten, ob du in einer Woche immer noch bei mir wohnst.“  
Nick sah ihn verdutzt an, verstand dann, dass es ein Scherz war und lächelte.  
„Mach dir keine Hoffnung. Du hast dir alle Mühe gegeben mich zu überzeugen. Gut, ich gebe zu, dass es deine Französischen Gedichte waren, die den Ausschlag gegeben haben …“ Nick küsste ihn mit einem Lächeln und Sean antwortete ihm mit einem zärtlichen:  
„Mistkerl!“

 

Mit Juliette traf er sich auf seinen Wunsch ein paar Tage später zum Lunch in einem stillen Straßencafe zu einer Aussprache. Die erste Zeit schwiegen sie sich an oder sprachen über Banalitäten wie das Essen und das Wetter, bis es ihr reichte.  
„Renard, Nick? Dein Ernst?“ Die Möglichkeit sie jetzt anzulügen und ein paar gut durchdachte Erklärungen anzubringen war verlockend. Aber Nick musste endlich wahre Standfestigkeit beweisen.  
Standfestigkeit, die nichts mit seinem männlichen Geschlechtsteil zu tun hatte.  
„Er ist nicht so, wie wir alle, einschließlich dir von ihm denken, Juliette.“ Sie sah ihn lange und sehr ernst an. Ihre Antwort überraschte ihn dann wirklich sehr.  
„Ich weiß, dass er nicht so ist, Nick.“ Sie erklärte sich zwar nicht, doch Nick vermutete, dass sie es mit ihrer ausgezeichneten, weiblichen Intuition gespürt hatte. Damals, als sie beide diese aufgezwungene Affäre hatten.  
„Wenn er gut zu dir ist und dir gut tut, dann hast du meinen Segen. Ich möchte nur, dass du weißt, dass ich dich immer geliebt habe und es vermutlich auch immer irgendwie tun werde. Ich weiß, du bist nicht mehr derselbe Mann, den ich mal kennengerlernt habe ich muss wohl akzeptieren, dass du jetzt in einer anderen Welt lebst, zu der es offenbar gehört Gefühle für einen Mann zu haben.“  
„Juliette …“  
„Nein, Nick! Unterbrich mich nicht. Ich muss das jetzt sagen, weil ich nicht will, dass wir im Streit auseinander gehen. Im Gegenteil, ich möchte weiterhin deine Freundin sein und dir beistehen, denn dein neues Leben ist … hart und wenn niemand auf dich achtet, dann wird es dich auffressen. Sag mir bitte nur eins, Nick: Tut er dir gut?“ Nick antwortete nicht gleich, sondern dachte wirklich über diese Frage nach. Ja, Sean tat ihm in gewisser Weise gut. Aber auf der anderen Seite stand da eine undurchdringliche Finsternis, die der Schatten aus seiner Meditationsreise sein könnte. War das Sean Renard? Oder war das der Grimm? Oder waren das beide zusammen? Womöglich ein Dritter?  
Nicht in die Ängste rein steigern, wies sich Nick selbst streng zurecht. Das Positive überwog bei Weitem und deshalb sagte er guten Gewissens:  
„Ja, er tut mir gut, Juliette.“ Sie lächelte zart. Ein wenig traurig, doch auch beruhigt. Dann holte sie ein kleines Päckchen aus ihrer Tasche. Es war eine blaue Schachtel, welche sogar eine blaue Schleife hatte.  
„Was ist das?“  
„Für dich, Nick!“ Perplex sah er sie an. Machte man sich jetzt schon Abschiedsgeschenke, wenn man sich trennt? Hätte er ihr auch etwas besorgen sollen? Vorsichtig hob er den Deckel an und seine Augen weiteten sich. Darin lag seine kurzfristige Beziehung, die zwischen Juliette und Sean stattgefunden hatte. Juliette grinste vergnügt und Nick machte den Deckel besser schnell wieder zu, bevor die Bedienung noch den Anal-Plug entdeckte.  
„Ähm …“  
„Schon gut. Du musst dich nicht bedanken. Ich hatte es eh nur für dich besorgt …“  
Gottverflucht! Er wurde knallrot wie eine reife Tomate. Juliette kicherte und irgendwie hatte das die angespannte Stimmung so aufgelöst, dass sie tatsächlich noch ein ganzes Weilchen in dem Cafe saßen. 

Ob es so einfach bleiben würde, war fraglich, doch Nick genoss den Moment. Es hatte sich etwas verändert. Der Grimm hatte nicht nur sich selbst verändert, sondern auch etwas um ihn herum. Ob das zum Vorteil, zum Nachteil oder belanglos war, würde sich zeigen.   
Wichtig war im Augenblick nur, dass er sich wieder komplett fühlte und nicht mehr die Angst hatte, als eine frustrierte Kampfmaschine zu enden. Sein Leben war so schon schwer genug.


End file.
